Before the Fall
by Pierides
Summary: Before Vexen was created there was Even, the man who would become the Chilly Academic. Before Organization XIII there was Ansem's lab and tutoring. And before the fall there was a romance Even never expected nor asked for. :Read to Ch. 4 before judging:
1. Everlong

"_**We are all born for love...  
it is the principle existence and it's only end." **_  
by Disraeli

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Everlong**_

The library was silent around him as Even paced the corridors of books. He scanned them intently, reading every spine quickly as he passed them. Occasionally he paused to reset a book that had been replaced carelessly, grumbling slightly, before he continued his trek through the mahogany shelves that seemed to possess an endless array of volumes. Well, perhaps endless to everyone else.

Even knew the library's limitations, it was part of his role in the castle of Radiant Garden. Ienzo, Aeleus, and himself were given the chore of organizing the library weekly and on this particular day it was Even's turn.

In the years he had been an apprentice under Ansem he had come to know the library well; he was a fountain of knowledge, but preferred to heighten his intellect concerning science and the like. He knew the names of the constellations that decorated the night sky, even though they changed with every season. Currently he and the other five apprentices were delving into the mysteries of the heart, even though, Master Ansem had forbade them to do any further experiments into its secrets. They were doing it for the good of their people, their findings could someday be famous. That's what Even wanted, to be recognized for his instinct and intelligence.

He believed himself due for a discovery that would rock the foundations of science. Many scientists wasted their entire lives, trying in vain to produce findings none had unearthed before. Even smirked contently to himself as he thought. He, at the age of twenty-six, was now closer to a breakthrough in the secrets of darkness and the heart than any one person had been before. They had made many finds in the field and Xehanort, their elected leader, and himself had written down these findings. Even, still musing to himself as these thoughts registered in his mind, did not hear the soft click of the library door as the knob was turned, nor the swish as it swung open slowly.

Dilan, Ienzo, Braig, Aeleus, and himself voted for Xehanort to lead them in their undertakings of the heart. They respected the man greatly, his knowledge and theories intoxicating. The king, the little mouse that had arrived three months ago, had been the cause of Ansem's unwillingness to continue these experiments and he had told Xehanort, "…Those thoughts are best forgotten…" It was no challenge to determine that it was these words that had angered and humiliated Xehanort deeply. He now believed Ansem to be a senile fool, though he said this not to his face. He seemed to believe that those experiments, once perfected, could give him his memories back, at least that's what he had Even and the others believe. They soaked up every word he said; they were certain they were helping the world even as they took live specimens to experiment their hypotheses on.

"What are a few people compared to the good these experiments will produce?" Xehanort had seemed confident when he spoke these words. And Even and the others were swiftly convinced.

They were doing exactly what their Master had forbidden guided by Xehanort, who had seemed to benefit from Ansem's earlier experiments where small rations of darkness were introduced to the man who possessed intelligence of many things except himself. He had caused adrenaline to flood the veins of his five followers at the notation of doing the prohibited; normally this would have caused guilt, but Xehanort had a way with words. He made everything seem like it was all right and the misfortunes caused would be paid for with the good brought. This was a case where the ends truly did justify the means.

Xehanort's memories had been swiped clean with only the remembrance of a dark night sky littered with the thousands of stars and the smell of a newly cut meadow in the spring to sustain him. When Xehanort had revealed his single memory, Even had began a theory that he was still polishing and had yet to prove correct. Perhaps memories and the heart were somehow connected. The spiritual heart, the proof of such an existence was mind-blowing, but the theory that memories had a correlation to the entity was exciting, at least to Even. He had not voiced his idea yet; he wanted it to be almost flawless before he presented it to Xehanort. It would no doubt be a help in both their current tests and the retrieval of Xehanort's lost memories.

Finding another book out of place, his thought process halted for a moment so he could concentrate on resetting the book in its proper place. This halt in deep contemplation was fortunate as he was now able to make out the sounds of footsteps upon the lush carpet. His fists balled as he stomped from the shelves to intercept the intruder. 'They know, he growled in his mind, 'that the library is off limits every Thursday.' His biting reprimands died in his throat, however, as he almost bumped into the female walking towards him her eyes cast elsewhere.

Even sighed and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, miss," he said calmly, "but this place is off limits right now. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The girl's head turned and her indigo eyes meet his turquoise one's with apology and uncertainty as she stopped abruptly. The afternoon light filtering through the large windows illuminated Even's straight, rich, honey-blonde hair as he blocked it. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, allowing his cheek-length bangs to frame his face freely. If not for the elastic band, the rest would gracefully fall a little lower than his chin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," her voice quickly spilled tightly, her eyes glancing to and fro.

Though he was not as skilled in reading people's actions as Ienzo, Even concluded she was probably lost. She brought a hand up and winded a few strands of her wavy, brunette hair around her finger. When she released it to meet Even's gaze again it fell back to join its companions sweeping her upper-back.

"Good sir," she spoke hesitantly, "I was looking for Ansem the Wise. Do you happen to know where he is?" Even smiled softly at the girl's obvious unease in an attempt to reassure her, but he was right, she was lost thus the smile also represented joy that his assumption had been correct. He bowed kindly to her. "I am Even, one of his apprentices. I will take you to him if you give me but a moment."

Her face filled with relief and she smiled, "Thank you, Even. I would appreciate that greatly. I'm sorry for being a burden. I got lost." Her eyes fell downward and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "And now, I've proven myself an idiot." Even shook his head, "Not at all, it happens pretty often, Miss." He said, amusement seeping into his words.

This once again put her at ease and she nodded, her eyes sweeping back up to his face. She bowed, "I'm Raine." Even nodded and turned away, "Just give a few minutes to finish up here and I escort you to Master Ansem's study."

"Of course." Raine's gaze encompassed the library, "It's beautiful." She commented, her voice level.

Even's voice erupted from among the bookcases, "I think so too, but you'll never believe how much work it is to keep up."

"You keep this place clean?"

He laughed, a little wounded, "Is it so hard to believe that I can clean?" He teased. He was rather liking the conversation, it was something new to him. The library was often so silent one forgot the feel of having someone else around. Raine shook her head, a smile on her lips, "No, you seem the kind who wouldn't mind cleaning…I just…You do this all by yourself?" She explained, appearing at one of the entrances to the row was books he was currently scanning.

Even looked from them, "Oh, well two others and I take turns doing this task every Thursday. We do it as a gesture of gratitude, I suppose. You know, a way of thanking Ansem for allowing us to study beneath him." The girl nodded and removed herself from his view. He heard the fabric of her lavender dress shift, announcing that she had taken a seat.

She wore the customary clothing any that came to speak personally to Ansem wore. Simple, yet fancy that announced their place in society. Her dress was basic with clean lines and a bell-like skirt with matching sleeves. She was certainly not poor, probably upper middle-class or higher.

A couple of minutes passed by in quiet while Even finished up his task. He dusted his forest green sweater and khaki slacks off before calling to Raine. "Okay, so shall we go?" He heard the girl maneuver and when he exited the maze of bookshelves she was standing awaiting him. He gestured for her to follow him and he walked to the door, opening it for her. He followed her after she left the doorway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Even asked breaking the hush between once they had entered an adjoining hallway, "what did you mean back there when you said I looked like the type who wouldn't mind cleaning?" The silence had gotten thick and Even did not want her to begin to get nervous again so he decided to strike up a conversation once more.

Raine noticeably blushed, "Well," she replied shyly, "you're very…immaculate. Your sweater, slacks, and shoes are spotless and not scuffed. And your hair and face are groomed. You're the poster-image of what I excepted Ansem's apprentices to look like."

Even was not sure if he was suppose to be insulted or thankful. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she shook her head a small smile playing about her lips as she realized the reason for his confusion, "Don't worry, it's a compliment…I just meant that I'm impressed. You truly take yourself seriously."

Even smiled, "Thank you." There was a light pause before she spoke again, "Even, my father told me that each of Ansem's apprentice's has a specialty. What is yours?" "I specialize in science and books. I'm a scholar of sorts, but I have more experience in the labs than the other five people under Ansem's tutelage." Raine nodded, "I see. Are you the oldest?"

"Yes, I have been studying under Ansem since I was seventeen, and I am now twenty-six."

"Nine years, pretty interesting. I'm twenty-four myself." Even turned to regard her, but withheld any comment to himself and replaced it with another observation. "You seem very uneasy. Ansem is a kind man there's no need to feel uncomfortable."

"That's not it. I'm not nervous about meeting Ansem; I'm nervous about setting an example for my family. My father and mother have left on a gummi ship to scout out the worlds beyond ours. They call it their 'Second Honeymoon' so that's why I can't go. Ansem is a friend of my father and thus he kindly agreed to watch me during my parents' absence…They think I'm still a child. I believe I'm more than capable of caring for myself. I was warned to be polite and well mannered so I'm nervous and besides, I've never been here before."

Even didn't question why a woman of her age wasn't already out living on her own; most wealthy families on Radiant Garden tended to remain close, she and her relatives probably shared a large enough estate that no one felt crowded. Why she could not simply stay there through out her parent's absence was not his business. "Well, don't be nervous. We're well behaved here and besides I don't think you can be too bad. You're very polite on your own. Relax, it makes conversation a pain if one thinks you're on edge." Even's words seemed to hit her logically and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. Her body relaxed instantly and her eyes had lost most of their anxiety. Even smiled, "You're welcome." He strolled ahead of her slightly and halted at a large intricate door.

"This leads to Ansem's study," Even muttered to her when she had caught up. He raised his fist and sturdily knocked. There was only a moment's pause before a deep voice answered from within.

"Yes?"

"Master Ansem, it's Even. I have brought a girl, Raine, to see you."

"Ah, yes, come in Even, Raine."

Even opened the door, allowing her to enter first before following. Raine bowed to Ansem.

"Good day, Master Ansem. I must thank you for the hospitality you have shown my family and I by housing me until their return." Ansem smiled paternally gestured her to come closer. He took her hand in a firm handshake. "There was no trouble to it, my dear. I just hope you find yourself comfortable here."

"I'm sure I will." She replied. "I've already placed my bags in my room. They said you would be up to see me, but I decided to come see you myself. I hope I'm not intruding."

Ansem laughed deeply, "Not at all. You need to learn your way through this castle at some point in any case. So I see you have made Even's acquaintance."

Raine smiled, "Yes, I got lost and ended up in the Library where he was 'cleaning'. He offered to bring me here. He was very kind and helpful."

"Thank you, Even. You may go back to your task of setting the library in order now." Even shook his head, "I'm already finished, Master. I was waiting to see if there was anything else I could do."

Ansem seemed to ponder his statement for a moment before glancing between him and Raine. "Actually I have a matter to tend to, if you wouldn't mind could you give Raine a tour of the rest of the castle and introduce her to the other apprentices? It would be beneficial for them to be aware of her presence. It will prevent any unwanted encounters from occurring. Besides since she's already well introduced to you it would be less awkward than if I gave her the tour."

Even bowed, "It would be my pleasure. I don't mind at all." "Excellent," Ansem proclaimed, "I will speak to you more thoroughly at dinner later this evening, Raine. Until then enjoy your afternoon." He kindly stood up and exited the study through a panel in the wall. Raine's mouth opened wide. Even chuckled from his position, "If you're amazed so easily I can't wait till you see the rest of the castle. How about I introduce you to the other five apprentices first? That'll probably be the worst part." Raine turned to him and smiled, "Alright, lead the way, tour guide." They left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine waltzed cautiously within Ansem's lab, careful not to trip over any loose wires or power chords. She could clearly make out the voices of five males. When Even stopped she came to stand beside him, watching with interest as the five men before her glanced up. There was dead silence and Raine fidgeted a bit before deciding to take the initiative and speak first. She smiled brightly.

"Hello, you must be the other apprentices that serve under Ansem the Wise."

The shortest of the group, who also appeared to be the youngest looking only perhaps nineteen, nodded slowly. His unruly, short, ebony hair shifted slightly during the action. He stood up and made his way over to her, deep sapphire eyes aglow in inquisitiveness. He stood about half a head taller than Raine. He bowed to her, politely.

"My name is Ienzo," He gestured to himself.

Raine curtsied, "I am Raine. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Her eyes spanned each of their faces. When she straightened up, she observed another of the men stand up. Ienzo moved gracefully aside for him as he came up to her a large grin plastered on his face. For the moment his eyes were closed, or rather eye. His right eye was currently bandaged; the ivory fabric contrasted greatly with his soft, brown hair highlighted blonde in various streaks as it fell down to embraces his shoulders.

The man held out his hand, his fingers to coming to rest around her out-stretched hand firmly. His eye opened to reveal a hazel orb, which danced in humor. He shook her hand with enthusiasm.

"Good day, Little Lady, I'm Braig. How do you do?" His voice droned casually with an apparent cheer.

"I am fine," came Raine's astounded reply. She had not expected warmth, she had expected perhaps slight annoyance followed by tolerance, but not warmth. She suddenly felt ashamed for her quick judgment, which continued to be wrong as the largest man of the group strolled up to her.

His deep, crimson hair wrapped his head in small curls, catching the bright lighting perfectly. His dark cobalt eyes were unreadable, but his light smile comforted the fear that rose in the pit of Raine's stomach. Braig was now standing off to the side, nonchalantly speaking to Ienzo. And just as Ienzo had done, the muscular man facing Raine bowed as well. His hand dipped to rest under his rib cage in the action.

"Greetings, Raine, you may call me Aeleus. I'm very curious as to what circumstances brought you here, that is if it is not too much trouble to speak of them." His rough voice winded the words elegantly, astonishing Raine yet again.

She nodded quickly, "I wouldn't mind a bit, Aeleus, but can it wait until later? I would like to look around the castle first." She hoped she had not offended him, but he just smiled a little wider, returning her nod, "Of course." He then stepped away and took his seat back at the table where the last apprentice sat. The other one was already bowing before Raine.

This man was burly as well, but not as much as Aeleus. His violet-hued eyes rose up to hers as he took her hand and kissed it chastely in a chivalrous gesture. Orderly, chocolate strands of hair fell around his face where they continued to fall halfway down the length of his neck were they stopped.

"It is a pleasure, Raine. I am Dilan. I do hope you become fond of our home." His voice was slightly accented and flowed genuinely from his lips as he righted himself, releasing her hand.

"I've liked what I have seen so far. The library was stunning." Braig eyes filled with mirth at her comment, "Oh, so that's where you came across Even. Here we thought he'd brought a lady home." He teased, but Even only sneered at him behind Raine's back letting out a disgruntled sigh. Raine's cheeks tinged pink at the joke, but she held her ground. She shrugged. "Well, I got lost. I consider myself lucky for having met Even. He was very helpful and kindly escorted me to my destination." There seemed no more room for talk on that subject. The last apprentice had now stood up and was walking toward Raine.

He seemed to command a sort of authority when he stood up as everyone grew silent. His snow colored hair flowed to his mid-back. His bangs jugged backward, sticking up slightly. Only a few strands on each side escaped their brethren's fate and hung like antenna. His orange eyes stared at Raine, uncertainly, an expression between tolerance and aversion burning within him. His mouth was set in a straight line and he made no attempt to be friendly towards her, or to be rude. He just walked before her and bent slightly in a curt bow before speaking.

"I am Xehanort," his voice was monotone, expressing no emotions toward the girl.

"Xehanort." Raine repeated and bowed her head quickly. Xehanort turned on his feet and leisurely made his way back to his seat. Her eyes followed him, before she twisted her body to stare at Even. "That wasn't so bad." She commented truthfully and Even smiled slightly. She looked back at the others, "I'll be happy to answer any questions you have of me at dinner if you will be attending."

"Braig never misses a meal," Ienzo smirked, earning a chuckle from the man who in turn mussed his hair. Raine grinned and looked back at Even, "So the tour?" Even gestured around him, "This is Ansem's laboratory. Here we conduct all our experiments pertaining to our studies. Currently we are researching the effects of various growth hormones on plants. What you see before you is the archive of books we have retrieved in order to study the effects these chemicals are known to have." Raine stared at the books from which the apprentice's had been reading before her arrival.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even continued on giving her a tour of the lab before they moved on. Before the day was over Raine had been everywhere except the gardens. As she stood on her small balcony overlooking the large, intricate gardens, she decided she would visit the location by herself tomorrow. She considered herself at least coordinated enough not to get lost in there.

She stared at the wavering clouds painted every hue of pink and purple imaginable, pondering the possibilities of dinner. She knew Ienzo and the others would probably have many questions for her as would Ansem the Wise. Blowing a strand of her brown hair from her eyes she glanced over her shoulder into her room. 'Should I unpack now? It would prevent me from having to do it later. Why put off till tomorrow what you can do today?' She turned on her heels and walked back into her room before closing her balcony door behind her.

Raine picked up a leather suitcase and carefully laid it atop, the tidy pristine comforter. The wine colored fabric embraced her bed elegantly. She allowed her fingers to glide across the soft, luxurious material before bringing them to the suitcase to unlatch the locks. Upon opening it she found her toiletries: toothbrush, combs, hairbrushes, scented wash, and a bottle of her favorite shampoo and conditioner. She set about putting them in her personal bathroom.

The lavatory was decorated as one would expect a modern castle to possess; a polished ivory sink and tub with a matching toilet rested within. The walls were a light gold, bringing attention to the golden faucets and pipes adorning the sink and bathtub. White tile and wall embellishments otherwise finished the room.

The room Raine would be staying in was a large room, not the master suite, but still quite impressive with a dark rosewood, queen-sized bed. A desk, consisting of the same wood rested against the south wall. The walls were painted a beautiful, beige that matched the pillows atop the bed. A vanity full of drawers stood next to the bathroom door. It was here on this, rosewood surface that Raine laid her brushes and combs.

She removed the suitcase on the bed-top and replaced it with another, this one containing her wardrobe. She placed them within the fair-sized closet and vanity depending which suited what item.

When everything was put away and Raine was satisfied with her effort, she took a seat in one of the taupe chairs that was placed by the balcony doors so one to stare out the window-like doors on cold and rainy days. She glanced at the antique clock hanging from the wall, one of the many ornaments that made the room less open and more homely. It read six-thirty. She would have to dress for dinner soon. She rested in the chair for a few minutes before getting up and going about the routine of preparing for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I told myself I would write a Vexen/OC a few months ago because at the time Vexen was one of my least favorite characters and it would have posed a challenge for me to do. Well, I read "Those Lacking Spines" by Organization VI. While talking to a friend of mine I was inspired to finally write my VexenOC only it's Even not Vexen, but it shall soon become a VexenOC. So read and enjoy. I hope to have at least one review before I upload the next chapter. I think the story will end up speaking for itself. And for those out there who despise Mary-sues give my OC a chance because to the best of my abilities I have made her as non Mary-sue as possible and trust me: mt beta, an avid Mary-sue hater will give her the once over as well. Finally: warning, there will be a lot of angst at some point. Yes, there will be character death ( I have to keep it in at least a canon chronology), so you may cry (if my writing is good enough -crosses fingers-) so be prepared with tissues if you're of a very emotional nature.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, or any of their respectable characters. I do however own the plot and the OC of the story are you are reading. This disclaimer shall count for any other chapters I create for this fic.**

_This is dedicated to Vexen because he deserves love too. And I shudder when I see all the Marluxia/Vexen pairings (no offense if you're a fan, I just don't like yaoi. And the fact they hate each other just makes me question the pairing). Happy tidings, Chilly Academic as you're now one of my favorite Organization members._


	2. This Ain't the Summer of Love

"_**It's not my fault I fell in love,  
you're the one who tripped me."**_**  
**Anonymous

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**This Ain't the Summer of Love**_

Deft hands skittered through the icy waters of the fountain located in the center of the gardens by which the world was called. As Raine's indigo eyes scouted the vast walls of plant life and greenery she agreed, these gardens were definitely radiant. People conversed lightly as they strolled through the hedges and flora. From businessmen, to servants, to lovers; all classes and age groups filled the gardens. Raine sighed contently, glad to go unnoticed in the swarm and waltzed slowly away from the groups.

She wanted a little peace at the moment. The beautiful landscape spreading before her seem to long to be admired without any interruptions and Raine planned to fill this request. She found a spot a distance away from the chattering of the people and carefully sat down.

The coolness of the ground emanated beneath the dark slacks she wore. She ignored the chill, though, as it seeped into her legs and leaned back on hands to stare at the wide expanse of sky above her. Only her lower arms were visible as the quarter-length sleeves of her plain, ivory sweater concealed the rest. Another sigh escaped her lips before she fell back completely, her attention suddenly centered on another sight. She rested her arms beneath her head as she stared at the objects that had caught her notice.

In the particular area of the gardens where she had come to reside for the moment, trees surrounded her. Their leaves were not the normal colors of jade and emerald one would observe in the summer and spring. No, the leaves were now every shade of taupe, scarlet, and gold in existence. In addition, as if jewels were falling from the heavens, the leaves were drifting down around her in an ageless sight. The cool air around her had always proclaimed that winter was on its way as autumn dwindled to a close, but the gemstone leaves fluttering and playing in the currents of the wind that pulled them from their homes was a reminder that took Raine's breath away.

She had always considered the shredding of the leaves her favorite time of autumn, though it only served as a sign that winter's vice grip was descending to kill everything in sight. Soon the days would grow even colder and jackets would replace Raine's sweaters and the icy touch of the wind would scorched her cheeks raw.

Winter, it was cruel, she thought and always had. It unleashed an icy storm over everything, killing it. It drank the life force of every flower, every tree, and every blade of grass it came in contact with. It was the reaper of death in the eyes of all things plant-like. It wasn't that she didn't like the cold. It could be refreshing, but it always managed to kill the flowers, so beautiful and innocent. They did not deserve death. As all these thoughts spun in her head she slowly made out the sounds of footsteps crushing the newly fallen leaves. When she glanced up to observe the person intruding on her quiet she was slightly surprised to find Even walking toward her, face buried in a book.

She waited hoping he would notice her form laid out on the ground, but there was no such luck and just as she was opening her mouth to speak his feet met the obstacle known as her legs and he went tumbling forward. She tried to roll away, but his descent was too fast. All his weight caught her left foot as she turned her body away and his book went tumbling out of his hands as his throat managed a gasp. The book landed on the ground with a crack as the spine broke, hiding the painful hiss that seethed from Raine's mouth.

There was only a moment of silence and stillness as Even's gaze rose to glare into her own. His mouth pulled into a slight frown as he discovered who had tripped him. He quickly pulled himself up and crossed his arms.

"What," he seethed, "are you doing laying on the ground?"

Raine, recovering from the shock and pain of his body crushing her feet and legs glared back at him, "What were doing not watching where you were going?"

It was childish to be arguing with him, she realized, but the way his eyes narrowed at her made her want to laugh, ignoring the throbbing present in her ankle. She bit her lip and chased the laughter away.

"I was reading." He sniffed simply.

"And I," Raine pressed, "was watching the trees."

"Well you should have been paying more attention to the area around you. You're not the only one in the gardens."

"True, but shouldn't you be paying attention too? You and I aren't the only ones here either." His mouth kept the frown, she had thrown his words back at him. He sighed in defeat and walked around her to retrieve the book. Other than a broken spine it was still in good condition. In a way it irked him that she had matched him word for word, but at the same it kind of made him want to smile, yet he submerged that urge and turned to walk away.

"You're right, sorry I tripped over you." He muttered, not meeting her eyes. He rather disliked being proven wrong and he rarely ever apologized. Raine chuckled silently to herself. He wasn't used to apologizing, she mused. "You're right too, you know." Her admittance made him halt and turn back around. Her mouth formed a small, contrite smile. "I should have been paying more attention too. Sorry I tripped you. And you're forgiven."

Even nodded, accepting her apology. He offered a hand to assist her up as she appeared to be doing just that. Raine took his hand and pulled herself up only to hiss and fall forward. Even caught her quickly before she knocked into his chest.

"Did I break your foot?" A small bit of desperation entered his voice as he watched her clutch her ankle as his hands steadied her by gripping her shoulders.

A rueful smirk played across her lips. "No, but I think my ankle's twisted from where you fell."

Even's eyes softened in regret. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't worry. It'll heal, but may I ask you a favor? Will you help me back to the castle? I'll probably need some ice."

"And a pressure bandage," Even added. "Here, put your hand on my shoulder." She did so, placing a hand on his shoulder. His free hand came around her to latch securely around her waist. Normally she would have blushed at the gesture, but he was only helping so she suppressed the flush that wanted to rise in her cheeks. Slowly, but surely they began the trek back to the castle. It was taken at a unhurried speed, Even showing much patience as he supported her.

When they reached the kitchens of the castle, he lead her to a chair and helped her to sit down. Then without a word he walked away to one of the cherry wood cabinets that spanned the entire length of the room. Opening the door and reaching in, he produced a dishcloth, which he brought back to Raine.

Raine glanced from the cloth to Even's face in confusion. He ignored it and stared into her eyes as he leaned down and lightly fingered the material around the hem of her slacks where her hurt ankle was. "May I?" She nodded at his question.

Even's hand gradually rolled up the pant leg so as not to cause her any undue pain. He could tell rather quickly that the area was swollen; he glanced quickly at her face. The hand nearest the limb gently wrapped around the area, causing a gasp of pain to leave Raine's lip. Even had to stabilize her ankle, so he overlooked her sound and worked to remove the boot she was wearing on that foot with his other hand. He had placed the washcloth on his shoulder. After the shoe had been removed, he then took off her sock. She allowed hisses of discomfort to leak out of her mouth all the while, but it had to be done.

"It's definitely twisted," he replied. He then stood up again and brought another chair and set it in front of her. "Don't move." He said and Raine sighed, "No, I'm going to move as soon as you leave the room," she droned sarcastically as he walked toward the door, "I just have the overwhelming urge to fall over." Even didn't turn around or reply to her sardonic comment. A small smirk graced his lips, however, while he left the room.

Raine leaned forward and stared down to assess the severity of the swelling. She groaned. She was thankful it wasn't broken, but it was swollen pretty badly. She estimated she'd be off it for the rest of the day at the maximum. She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted as she glared at the door. 'He should have been watching where he was going.' She spat in her head, but the anger would soon wear off and she'd admit she was as much to blame as him.

'If I hadn't been so engrossed in watching him read I would have been able to stop him,' she told herself when her anger ebbed away and she no longer denied her innocence in the incident. She was about to question what was so interesting about him reading, but the kitchen door opened again and her thought process was halted.

The question soon disappeared as Even re-entered the scene, a plain white pillow clutched in his hand. "Wow, you didn't move." He teased lightly, noticing her troubled expression. He also noticed her bottom lip was still jutting out. He chuckled, "You look so childish with that pout."

Raine's mouth quickly formed into a straight-line and her eyes drooped in annoyance while she turned her head away, "That was the point." Even, cocked an eyebrow at that statement. It didn't make any sense to him, but he shrugged it off and placed the pillow on the chair he moved before her.

"Lift your leg and place your ankle on the pillow. It'll relieve some of the pressure. It won't throb as much." Raine did so her head still facing away, it only hurt a little when she placed the swollen appendage on the fluffy cushion. Once that task was done Even leaned down and placed the washcloth which he placed in his lab coat pocket on her ankle. It was warm from where it had rested against hip. Suddenly she jolted; the heat was replaced by cold. The icy sensation surprised her, but it dulled the pain in her ankle. She quickly turned her head back and glanced down to see Even's hand aglow in a pale blue light as it still rested upon the cloth. 'Magic.' Her mind registered.

"Sorry, that was unexpected," Even said standing up again. "The swelling should recede soon. I'll go get you a bandage so we can immobilize the injury until it heals." Raine nodded, "Thanks." He waved it away as if it were a trifle thing and once again left the room. She watched him go, reveling in the coolness that gripped her injury, erasing the pain until he returned with the tan wrap that would wind around her foot.

Gently, but tightly the bandage coiled around her ankle setting it in place to heal. Even had removed the icy washcloth, quite satisfied with the amount the swelling had decreased.

"There, that should do it. You'd better stay off of it for the rest of the day, though." Even's advice, though expected, downhearted Raine. She nodded, though. "Of course." Her voice was frustrated and Even couldn't blame her. "You know, you've got some serious bad luck. First you get lost and now your ankle's twisted." He chuckled, just wanting to rile her up. It might have been a better course to simply comfort her, but Even didn't care. Instantly she glared up at him, "Really, well you seem to always be around when 'bad luck' pays me a visit. You sure you're not my misfortune, Even?" She bit back. Even shrugged, "Could be. Here," he held out his hand again, "let's get you back to your room."

She grunted at him, "Stop changing the subject." Even shook his head, "I didn't change the subject, I was merely finished speaking on it." Raine didn't look convinced, but she took his hand and just as before she clutched his shoulder and he held her waist. She directed him to her room.

He guided her to the bed where she laid down herself. He then placed one of her pillows beneath her injured foot. Raine huffed as he turned to leave. "And now I get to spend the next…hours staring at my wall. Lovely! I just love to do that. My favorite past time." Even as the words left her mouth she wondered at her boldness, she'd only known the man a few days, but she was already joking with him. She just hoped he didn't take her seriously and think her a spoiled brat.

Even shook his head, "I would stay, but I have to return to the lab. Ansem's to begin his daily lesson soon. I'll be back later. Why don't you read while you wait?" He threw the book he had been reading at her. He had set it on the table while he treated her, retrieving it when they had left. She caught it and looked at him, "You done with it?"

"No, but I can't read it while Master Ansem teaches now can I? At least I have a small reassurance you won't lose it miraculously while I'm gone." Raine laughed sarcastically at his back as he left.

Her eyes darted to the cover. The Theory of Doors, the title proclaimed. She opened the first page, caught by the name and began to read. Two hours passed in absolute silence, as she fell deeper and deeper into the book. An abrupt knocking, shifted her focus, however. She raised her head and folded the top edge of the page.

"Come in." Even entered. "Hello, I see you actually read while I was gone. Tell me your opinions." His eyes glanced quickly at the book before coming back to her face. He pulled a chair up to the edge of her bed. He folded his hands in his lap and listened intently for her response.

His ivory lab coat and light skin contrasted immensely against the ebony dress shirt he was wearing, but blended nicely with his pale blue tie and casual jeans. His hair was down and it brushed against his cheeks and chin lightly.

Raine sat the book by her side, and her eyes met Even's. "I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. It actually makes a lot of sense, though, it's kinda funny imagining that's why doors close without warnings sometimes. It made me question something."

"Really? Care to tell me?" She nodded at his request. "Sure, well…'If all the doors are opened then the universe would be full of holes,' at least so says the theory. Do you think those things, those black things that attack people might have come from such a door? I mean they don't seem to belong here…They're like the creation of children's nightmares."

Even's eyes widened; Raine did not know how correct her assumption was. The heartless in a way, did emerge from a door. He however could not relay praise, he himself should not have known this fact, he knew that. He played his surprise off as amazement. "You know," he said, acting as if he was pondering the idea, "that's actually a very solid theory. Perhaps that is the origin of the shadow creatures. Bravo, a well-thought hypothesis." He clapped his hands. Raine flushed in embarrassment. Even smiled, "You shouldn't be modest. Admit it was a wondrous idea, no one but yourself deserves credit for it. Soak up the pride and use it for other purposes." To himself he added, 'Is she really buying all of this?'

"Won't I get an inflated ego that way?"

"Not if you remind yourself to stay humble, but you hint that you're assumptions were first-class." Raine couldn't help but laugh at that. Even joined in. They didn't even notice the door opening until Ansem the Wise cleared his throat. The duo quieted and stared at him.

"Raine, I was-" he paused and saw her foot. "My word what happened?"

Raine giggled, "Even fell over me. I hurt my ankle in the process. He helped me back to the castle and my room. He even put ice on the ankle and wrapped it."

Ansem laughed heartily, but nodded. "Well, forget what I was about to ask you before. I'll have the servants bring you lunch and dinner."

"Thank you, your majesty." Ansem smiled softly at the title and nodded before turning to Even. "Even, I was going to find you after I spoke with Raine. Do you mind?" His eyes switched from Even to Raine. Raine waved them away, "No go ahead, I'll be fine." Ansem gestured for Even to follow. "Give me a moment, Master. I'd like to say one more thing to lady Raine." Ansem nodded and left the room to await him in the hall.

Even glanced at the book, "You can read it for now. I'll retrieve it after you're back on your feet again. I hope you enjoy it. If you ever need anything just press the blue button on the speaker here." Even gestured to an object on the table beside the bed. It did appear to be a speaker.

Raine smiled, "Okay, thanks for the help. Thanks for being so nice to me." She added the last part a little softer. She was unsure if Even heard it or not. She was content either way.


	3. Don't Fear the Reaper

_**"La vita e bella; la vita e amore. -- Life is beautiful; life is love."**_  
From the movie "Life Is Beautiful"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Don't Fear the Reaper**_

The last precious leaves were falling, and Raine watched their descent as the bitter air whipped around her. She turned her back on the depressing scene, re-entering the castle. She felt the chill air becoming even more so, and she rubbed her arms vaguely in response, the crimson material of her light long-sleeves chafing the skin beneath them slightly. She cast a final glance at the exiting door before sticking her hands in the pockets of her faded jeans.

Her usual boots made little sound as she leisurely strolled through the hallways, her destination unclear. Ansem was currently educating all the apprentices. A conversation with any of them was out of the question for the moment. She leaned against one of the stone walls and took a deep breath. So what was a bored girl to do?

She had returned The Theory of Doors to Even, after she had finished reading it of course. The discussion that followed its restoration was mainly about Raine's own theories concerning the book. What she agreed and disagreed with and what questions it brought her. She concluded that Even was an interesting companion, one she could speak her mind to. She had never met anyone who made her feel more at ease. Though she was quite hesitant at first to convey her views, Even would gently push her, or roughly when it came to his enjoyment of insulting her playfully. He only flustered her because, and she was embarrassed to admit such, it calmed her and he knew so. They were becoming quick friends. Once again something unexpected. This suddenly remembered feeling occupied Raine's mind as she waltzed through the halls, allowing her feet to carry her where they willed. So many unexpected things were happening to her in this castle. What was next?

That question brought back another memory. Almost a week had passed since her parents had left and she had come to the castle. She had often heard her father speak warmly about Ansem, but barely a word was spoken of his apprentices. Only bits and pieces of information regarding the six men left her father's mouth to reach her knowledge. When she had entered the castle days ago she came with only a vague knowledge of the men. She didn't know their names nor their specialties, but she knew one fact: they were plucked from all ranges of society and social standings.

One of the apprentices was rumored to have shown up mysteriously about a year ago. The story varied just as it should after being told by mouth so many times, but there were consistencies. In every story he was found outside the protective walls of the glorious kingdom and in the numerous recollections he had been found to have no leading memories that could have accounted for his strange appearance amongst them nor where he had previously resided. He was a man without memories. Raine pitied that fact, but now that she was here immersed in their lives to some extent she wondered if the rumors were true. She would never ask such a question, at least not out right. She pondered on asking them how they each came to be students beneath Ansem and what their lives had been like before then. That would be killing two birds with one stone. She was curious as to what class of wealth they were born into, yet if there was one among the six that had no memory then they could give no answer. Yes, two birds with one stone. Speaking of the information she wished to gather concerning the apprentices, her mind reeled to thoughts of her parents.

'Wonder what they're up to now?' Her mind pressed as her feet continued to move through the winding corridors. She imagined what her family's estate would look like at the moment; probably not much different from the gardens.

The estate Raine dwelled in spanned twenty-five acres, many of which was crowded by trees and woodland, but that mattered not. It was there that Raine had developed her love of autumn and dislike of winter. The master house was a large two-story mansion, housing numerous guestrooms for weary travelers as well as unexpected and expected guests. It's whitewash walls were painted annually; such an up keep it took, but Raine had grown up there and honestly couldn't picture her home any other way. Two smaller houses, still fairly large themselves, completed the package.

The first house, a two story Victorian home the color of a stormy morning belonged to her brother, Alexander and his wife Elizabeth. They currently had one son, Jonathan, a strapping young lad of ten who had his mother's smile and father's looks. They were absent from the estate at the moment just like her parents. They had left on a trip to visit the lofty mountains shadowing the quaint town, a lovely vacation spot.

The second home belonged to Raine herself. It was one story, painted a stunning shade of green that seemed to highlight the flora surrounding the whole place. She had vowed to move in with her husband when she found him thus the restriction of her house's size. It was not that she wanted to retreat from her home, she would have moved out years ago were that the case. She considered it the correct way: to move in with her husband after marriage. That's what her mother did and that was the example she followed. If that plan were ever to change, there would be no problem enlarging the house. Yet, Raine could not predict when her time of engagement would come, so she lived on the estate with her parents.

She enjoyed being at home around her family and her parents had asked her to stay until the man that would wed her made his appearance. She had agreed and before she knew it plans had been laid for her house. She had been living there since her twentieth birthday, and having four years of comfortable living in the place she saw no reason to leave just yet.

The reason her parents had sent her to Ansem the Wise was a chilling reality. Though, living on the estate alone would not have bothered her, she appreciated her parents' concerns. Almost six months ago, people had begun to miraculously disappear, but the acts had only been brought to light recently. None of the missing had a shred in common other than the fact they were loners and their disappearances would not be discovered quickly. Raine shuddered as she remembered her parents explaining this to her as she packed her things begrudgingly for her stay in King Ansem's castle. They feared that she would be an easy target for the kidnappers if they were to come across her home and discover that the rest of her family were away on vacations that would extend over many months. If she were to be taken the crime would not be brought to attention for a long while.

Raine understood her parents' logic and now here she was in the castle. She had expected her stay to be quite a bore, but it was pleasant. She was comforted and thankful of the fact that she was not the only one of her age group in attendance here, though she had to wait for their daily lessons to be done before she could hold long-term conversations with any of them.

The library door closed behind her as she entered the room, which stank with the odor of time and dust, but it wasn't an annoying fragrance and it went unnoticed as she came to the rows of books. Her mind was suddenly alight with the prospect of so many volumes to devour. The thought she was currently turning over in her mind quickly dissolved. She had been pondering why Xehanort seemed to only tolerate her, she had the feeling he did not particularly like her at all. She shrugged at that observation; not everyone is going to like you. She had accepted this and that is what allowed her to forget it as she scanned the various books, her fingers sliding over their spines in passing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Even his experience at the moment was the total antithesis to Raine's.

The pungent scent of formaldehyde wafted around the room, entering his nostrils as well as those of the other six people present. He leaned over the test subject carefully, calculating his incision before placing the scalpel against the skin of the fetal pig they were dissecting as part of Ansem the Wise's lesson. Speaking of their teacher he was pacing down the row of lab tables where his apprentices had been paired in three groups of two.

Ienzo had been paired with Xehanort, Braig with Aeleus, and Dilan with Even. They followed Ansem's directions carefully and without interruption at least for a couple of minutes. When they were setting the skin back, giving them better access to the internal organs Braig who had seemed willing to speak from the very beginning did just that.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Man, why are doing this? It's so high school."

Ansem, now standing at the front, observing peacefully while they carried on their dissection, smiled in amusement. He was very soft at heart, though he knew when strictness and kindness were needed.

"I thought you all needed a review on the proper dissection techniques as well as a refreshment in basic anatomy."

Braig appeared to understand, but something else seemed to concern him. It was promptly made evident as he once again spoke, watching Aeleus remove its digestive tract. He frowned.

"Poor little guy."

Both Xehanort and Ienzo, who were situated behind him rolled their eyes.

"Geez," Ienzo sighed, "it's only a pig. It's not like it experienced life before it died."

Braig turned to him the grimace still on his face, "Exactly. It never had life. Wasn't even given a choice. What if the thing wanted to live?"

Xehanort rolled his eyes again and grunted in disgust. "Braig, these animals can't think on that level. They're just that: animals, a lower intelligence than us. Man has learned much of what he knows now about the human body because of prodding around within deceased animals. Thanks to that we have spectacular health care. Doesn't the end justify the acts in this case?"

Braig dejectedly nodded, "Yeah, s'pose so." He turned back to his specimen. Aeleus clapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, buddy. We get where you're coming from."

They did. Were they not basically doing such things to human specimens? They met after curfew hours to pursue their forbidden experiments in the basement lab. And the argument that Xehanort had just used he had used on many occasions when the apprentices questioned their motives in doing the tests they did. They knew it was morally wrong. Some, especially Braig had lost sleep and his appetite in the beginning as a result of the guilt that had plague him. Xehanort was quick to soothe these concerns, though. His level, reassuring voice often won them over. He was a magician with words, a trait he and Ienzo shared. It was hard to tell whether he was genuine in his motives or his words were only manipulations. The five apprentices held him to be truthful, though. That or no one felt obligated to confront him. He had never given them reason to doubt him and besides, who wanted to believe their fellow man immoral?

After Braig's outburst of sentiment there was barely a peep from anyone except in regards to what they were to do next. Even and Dilan often traded the tasks of dissecting and note-taking neither one particular to what they did. Aeleus was the dissector in his group as was Xehanort, although Ienzo often took the initiative to poke at an organ with a prodding rod.

"Was there any other purpose to this than simply to review?" Even asked this of Ansem the Wise as he and Dilan cleaned their lab area at the conclusion of the day's lesson which only encompassed the analysis of the fetal pig.

"Well," Ansem began, "actually yes, there was another purpose."

Ienzo was instantly up, circling the unfortunate teacher a glint in his eyes. The group, excluding Xehanort who only smiled, laughed at their youngest's antics.

He backed Ansem, who himself was chuckling, against a wall before asking in excitement, "What else are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Ienzo. I was going to explain, no need to attack me like a rabid dog," he said, ruffling the boy's hair, "I considered you would benefit from the analysis of many different creatures from the pig you dissected today to perhaps something with a more complicated anatomical structure."

"Like what, Master Ansem?" This request came from Dilan who had caught Ienzo's contagious curiosity. Aeleus was quick to agree, "Yes, please tell us."

Ansem shook his head, "No, I think not." He smirked. "That'll just have to be a surprise."

A collective disappointed sigh was released from the trio and Braig. Even just smiled and Xehanort had taken to reading after the tables, equipment, and himself were cleaned up. Even had promptly decided to take a quick shower before continuing on with his day. He removed his lab coat and placed it in the pile the others had made so they could be washed. Ansem had supplied extra so time wouldn't be wasted between experiments. He left the lab and minutes later entered the confines of his room.

Even's room was slightly larger than Raine's as his was of more permanent accommodations. His walls were pristine blue, the purest color of the sky. His furniture was made out of rosewood, a similarity the room shared with Raine's. Yet unlike Raine's Even had a king-sized bed. He often found himself wondering why he deserved such a large bed. He was only one man after all.

The bed's comforter was a dark jade with pillows that matched the hues of the wall. He too possessed a balcony that overlooked a separate part of the gardens as well as a desk and chairs. His desk however was placed against the North wall right beside the balcony doors and his chairs were beside his bed. His furniture held fabrics of various colors that all drew attention to certain aspects of his room. His wall was scarcely decorated as he was a very simple person.

Even immediately turned to his left and began to rummage through the top drawer of his dresser. He then retrieved a pair of dark jeans from his closet as well as a casual, slate colored, button-up shirt. He then entered his personal bathroom.

All the bathrooms were set in the same manner, only they were each painted differently. Even's was a light beige. The tub, toilet, and sink were ivory with silver faucets and pipes.

Even was quick to turn on the water in the bathtub and pull the curtains around the object before turning on the showerhead. After he had adjusted it to his liking he disrobed and entered beneath the water. It was steaming and worked to remove the knots that formed in his neck from stress. He closed his eyes and scrubbed his fingers through his hair, adding shampoo. He scrunched up his nose, remembering his dislike of dissection. The stench of the preserving fluids sank into clothes and skin, which was the very reason he was showering. He could stand the smell itself, but he despised the odor of formaldehyde sticking to him. It was an odor that promptly destroyed one's appetite.

He towel dried his hair swiftly as he exited the bathroom sometime later his, clothes on. Sweeping the damp locks behind his ears he left the room and proceeded down the hallway. Glancing quickly to his left at the first window he came to he realized evening was quickly settling in. Dinner would soon be served, but he had at least thirty minutes before that. He resigned himself to read until the bell was sounded for dinner. Reading always seemed to whet his appetite. With his decision set in stone Even's quick footfalls bounced off the walls and he guided himself through the halls to the entrance door of the library.

The door shut softly behind him and as his eyes rose they fell with surprise on the figure of Raine. She was leaning against the wide windows that framed the wall beneath the stairs. He froze in his position and watched her.

He observed her body was rigid in some troubling emotion and her arms were crossed stiffly in front of her. He dared step closer, softly so she would not notice his approach. As he did this a thought presented itself to him. This thought confused him. Why did he care if she was keen to his presence? What would it matter? Why was he being so cautious when it was clear he'd have to make a substantial amount of noise to be noticed? Why did he enjoy observing her as he did? This was not to be last time this questions posed themselves. He was sure about that, but he pushed them from his mind as it focused on something more leading than the puzzling questions: Raine.

Her indigo eyes were hard in anger and her lips were stretched tight in an unsatisfied grimace that also leaked of despair. Even knew he could step no further without her noticing, no matter how deep her concentration was. Yet, he was intrigued; he wished to know what had upset her so. Another question darted into his mind, but he pushed it aside, his concentration centering on her.

"Raine." He watched as she jumped, surprised by his voice suddenly penetrating the silence that had blanketed the room. She turned and stared at him. He smiled. "What no glare?"

Raine flushed, she had been caught brooding over her dislike of winter. She was too embarrassed at being caught at that to glare at the man. Something else had swayed her from the action as well, but she wished to push the thought from her mind. She shook her head, her eyes finding refuge in the carpet.

"You frightened me. I was too surprised to glare at you." Her voice had found its normal tone, but she still refused to glance upward. Even cocked an eyebrow at her strange behavior, but moved to stand beside her. Granted she'd only been at the castle shortly, she had never seemed to act like this before. He would ask her about it, but for the time being he let it slide. His eyes left her blushing form to gaze out the window.

All he was met with was the sight of bare limbed trees. He glanced at Raine again. "You seemed upset." It was a statement. Raine turned back to the window following Even's gaze. She still wouldn't turn to look at him. She only nodded, "Yeah, so?" Her mutter made his expression change from puzzlement to amusement. Apparently she did not want to share, all the better for him.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing." Even turned and leaned against the underside of the stairs. He crossed his arms and gave her a mocking look. "Really? Didn't seem like nothing. C'mon, you can tell me." Raine shook her head. Her eyes were glued to the bare trees. "You'll laugh." "Well, I am due for an amusing comment, and you seem to provide them often enough, so what's the harm? I won't tell anyone else. I have nothing to gain from this." He was thoroughly enthralled in pure curiosity as to what could upset her, besides she did often give him a laugh.

He didn't allow the statement that unexpectedly worded itself within his skull to seep into his smile. 'You've known this girl only about a week. You enjoy prodding fun at her. She is a stranger and yet she intrigues you more than any experiment. Is it just the fact that she's a newcomer and you thirst for knowledge about her or are there other motives?' He wanted to frown because of course it was the fact that she was new and he had never made her acquaintance before. What was his mind trying to do?

Raine had been pondering the outcomes of her confessions. "You promise you won't laugh?" She questioned, bringing Even from his thoughts. Inwardly he thanked and swore at her. He wanted to know what was going on within him, but at the same it was a subject that scared him. "Sure." He answered.

Raine sighed, "I was cursing Winter."

Even's eyes widened and he began to snicker. Now _that_ was unexpected. "See, you're laughing." She frowned, but Even shook his head. "You were cursing Winter? Why?"

"It represents death to me. All the plant-life that I come to enjoy over the seasons dies with the onslaught of Winter. It's a menace. It's cold and bleak as well. What good comes from it? You get sick easier, you can't go outside as often, you-"

"Do the plants not come back in Spring?" Even posed, making a rebuttal for her first reason. Raine turned her head and finally stared into his turquoise eyes. She nodded, unwillingly. "Yes." Even smiled. "Then view Winter not as a time of death, but as a time of sleep. Those flowers shine in glory and beauty for months at a time. I would tire of the task eventually, so do they. They retreat back into the ground and slumber like a bear during the winter, gathering their lost strength. They return after only a short slumber of a few months. Now, for your second point, why do you view it as bleak? That is clearly only a matter of perception. For instance can you tell me you are disheartened when the first snow comes? A lovely covering of white to offset the earthy browns of the trees."

"Your favorite season is Winter, isn't it, Even?" Raine asked. "Naturally." He smirked, earning a small smile from her. "Yours?" Raine turned back to the window, "Autumn." Her eyes glazed over, "Everything blooms with light and color. Winter is bland, even with snow. No offense."

Even's grin turned determined. He stepped closer to her. "Winter is not bland, you just are so bias towards it that you miss its beauty. It has simplicity, a plain beauty, but ever so magical as well. I suppose I'll just have to show you it." He leaned in closer to her head, his nose being slightly tickled by her hair.

Raine's heartbeat began to hammer in her chest. Her eyes glanced into his as he leaned forward a little more before whispering haughtily in her ear, "I accept the challenge." Just then the dinner bell rang. Even pulled back and left. Raine stood frozen for a moment, confused and unsure. What had just happened? Nothing, that's what. But if it was nothing then why did it feel like something else entirely? She willed her feet to move and left the room as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moonlight filtered through the windows later that night as Raine laid on her side in bed. She mulled over her and Even's encounter carefully. What had else had prevented a glare at Even? She felt her cheeks burn. When she had met his gaze momentarily as she turned to face him. She had taken in this damp hair and clothes. He was…attractive. Her heart began to palpitate flutteringly. She scolded herself for such a lustful thought. Suddenly finding him attractive, though, she admitted he had never been ugly, but he wasn't just handsome because of his looks there was something he had, some trait that set him apart.

Raine closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to slow her heart. His last action made her shudder. How could something so small as him speaking in her ear cause such a reaction. Was she losing it? She stared at the blackness behind her lids, attempting to make sense of what was happening to her. Soon her head began to throb and she was whisked off to sleep, none the closer to an answer. In truth she felt she was further from finding one than when she had begun to ponder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never had Even been more scared and excited in his life. Had his flirting been too sloppy, would he pay for his boldness later? He sat in bed, reading but his mind was anywhere but the book. His mind had winded itself into images of Raine. She was such a mystery, but yet an open book. Even hungered to know more about her, but he knew it wasn't only to satisfy the simple facts one would like to discover about a friend. He placed the book on the table beside the bed and pulled blankets around his figure, switching off the table lamp as he laid down on the bed.

He was going to enjoy making her love Winter; he had never viewed a challenge with more anticipation. Why? What was different about her? Was it her smile, her attitude, her swiftness at taking him by surprise as often as she did? He wasn't sure what was happening, but he had never feared and relished in the feelings his heart emitted at the same time. Did he know and was just denying it? His eyes widened. No, it was just a small fancy, a crush at best -who said you had to grow out of them once you left high school…It couldn't happen that quickly could it? No, but something stirred his heart about her. It was still small, but it needed more interaction before the emotion was proven sure or quickly fleeting. It could turn out to be nothing but loneliness and lust, he _was_ a man after all, he could give himself the benefit of the doubt.


	4. Just Communication

"_**Listening is an attitude of the heart, a genuine desire to be with another which both attracts and heals."**_  
by J. Isham

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Just Communication**_

Glancing to the side, Even walked beside Raine as they made their way down the streets full of random venders. He watched her questioning expression turn to him.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled lightly at her. "I told you it's a surprise." He lilted merrily and walked a few paces in front of her. Even could feel her heated glare assault his back, but that only made him chuckle. A grunt escaped Raine's throat as she took a deep breath and shouted slightly to be sure she was heard, "Hey, Even, shouldn't you be in Ansem's lab right now? He teaches today right?"

Even halted and whipped around, a knowing look plastered on his face. "Actually, he doesn't teach on Thursdays. Besides if he did Aeleus would be missing the lesson right now, he's got library duty."

"Is that why we're out of the castle, no lesson?"

"No, I was starting to get a little cramped there, though. Surely you enjoy being in the town for a while?"

Raine nodded, catching up to Even as he hadn't move since she'd questioned his presence there. "Yeah, it's a change. I haven't been out here for a while."

They had started walking again. "Why not," he asked. She shook her head, "Haven't had the time recently." "Is that so? I'd expect you to have plenty of free time." Raine's gaze fell on him, "Oh, why's that?"

Raine cursed at herself. She was still nervous, but in a different way than before. She was no longer concerned about how her manners would reflect on her family. She was now concerned with how Even would view her. Never had she worried about what a man thought of her, but Even was different. She could still recall his voice whispering confidently in her ear, though that had only occurred the night before, so it wasn't very surprising. A guilt was churning in her gut as well. She had lied to him; she did have plenty of time to come to the marketplace of Radiant Garden, but with the kidnappings still going on her parents wouldn't allow her to go without an escort. The argument she wasn't a loner fell onto deaf ears.

She noticed that Even had not replied yet. Her eyes had swept ahead of her as she thought to herself, but as she glanced from the corners she noticed Even just staring at her. His expression was, she searched for the perfect word. He was staring at her as if he wanted to remember some detail about her, like he was searching for something. The guilt-ridden churning in her abdomen was replaced by what felt like small butterflies and her face flushed lightly.

Even did not notice her regarding him as he continued to do the very thing to her. What was so intriguing about her? Was she alluring to his eyes? Her chocolate waves fell on each side of her face in a natural cascade. Her indigo eyes were deep and careful as if wishing to hide something as of that moment. Yes, she was appealing, there was no doubt about that, but many women were. Especially women of her stature.

Raine was most definitely from a high-class family. Women descended from roots such as those were often raised in luxury with every beauty secret at their fingertips, but there something basic about her. Raine wasn't the stunning beauty that would blow you off your feet at first glance. Yes, her face was gently sculpted with a small nose and a fair-sized mouth, but she preferred to dazzle people with the real her, not an assumed role. He could see she cared for her skin, but unlike the high-class women that often lavished Ansem the Wise with their presence, she wore only trace amounts of make-up. A neutral lip shade, light blush as well as eye shadow, and some liner beneath the eye to draw attention to their hue and shape. Even noticed all this as he stared at her, so lost that he failed to notice her stare at him.

Her eyes were not too large nor too small. They fit her, was all that Even could come up with to describe them. He allowed his observation to follow his eyes as they brushed down her form. He didn't stare at her in a lustful way, though, no he stared at her as if she was an object that he wished to remember the details of as he did not possess a camera with which to capture the things he wanted.

Hourglass, that was her shape. The same as every woman on the world. Yet, this was all her own, unique to solely her. A dark violet skirt flowed from her hips to her feet, which were covered in her boots. A lavender blouse graced her top half, enforced by an ivory sweater that was only buttoned at the top. Her peach skin caught the sunlight, causing it shimmer beautifully. Even raised his eyes back up and that's when he noticed her gaze. He bit back a smile and repressed a blush as he saw her. She'd seen every action he'd done. Her face was also turning scarlet.

"What are you staring at?" Even mentally slapped himself as his reply came out, "Your shoes…I thought you had something on them. My mistake. Sorry." Raine bit her lip and let her gaze stare ahead. He was lying, it was so obvious, but she held her tongue. She was hesitant to admit it, but his appraisal of her was flattering. It made her feel important, more so than her parents had by their variety of gifts and compassionate compliments. She smiled softly and waved her hand away dismissing his apology, meaning it was accepted. "You zoned out on me, Even."

Even did redden at this comment. He turned to her and raised a brow trying to think of an intelligent rebuttal. "Did I? Forgive me. What did you ask while I left this world?" Raine laughed, "Well…since you ignored me I should just leave you guessing," she paused and put a hand to her chin as if thinking the idea over before staring straight into his eyes, "but I won't as I'm too curious myself as to the answer."

Even rolled his eyes at her antics, but allowed her to finish. "I want to know what makes you think I'd have enough free time to come to the marketplace often." "What class are you from, Raine?" Raine wasn't happy that her question had not been answered and spat his back at him, "What class did you come from?" "Nuh-uh, I'm asking the questions now, you may ask me any you wish after you answer mine." "I asked you first." "So you did," he smirked, "but in order for me to reply to your question you must answer mine first. What class are you from?"

Raine narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but with a dejected sigh replied, "I'm from the upper class. My great-grandfather on my father's side discovered the recipe for sea-salt ice cream."

Even chuckled, "Wow, I'd never thought I'd met the heir to the Sea-salt Ice Cream Fortune." "Second heir, actually. I have a brother named Alexander who's twenty-eight right now." "I see, well you've answered my inquiry so thus I shall answer yours."

Raine was eager to hear this, but gave no evidence of it. She listened patiently. "I considered that you probably descended from a high family. No offense, but you act like it. Your opinion at times seems to be produced from a life above normal society. You're kind, don't get me wrong, but you see my point." She nodded at his statement. She was bias toward some things, aside from winter, that would center her out to be from a rich family. She understood that she was living in luxury while others were not so fortunate. She didn't see life through rose-colored glasses, but she would not deny that her way of living had affected her in some ways. "That's why I made the assumption that you would have a lot of time at your disposal. You've never seen a day of work have you?"

Raine's head fell shamefully, "No, I haven't…I'm not ignorant, though. I know others work extremely hard for the payment they get. I never want to come off as spoiled however, it's a fear. So, I'm sorry if I've given that impression. When I have kids I want them to know the value of a dollar; that to some it's not just a trifle thing…To some it means the difference between dinner and starvation…I'm very lucky to have been born into a family that never had to worry where and when our next meal or paycheck was coming from. Many would kill for my life. I don't take it for granted."

Even, nodded simply. "It's refreshing that you're so aware." At the end of this comment a silence settled before he spotted the very building he had been searching for. Raine was apparently still lost in the thoughts his comment and question caused. He regretted taking her from her them, but couldn't help a chuckle at her reaction when he abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her to the right.

Raine's eyes fell open along with her mouth. She gasped and he grinned widely unable to suppress the laugh that built up. Her leer at him was short-lived in spite of this as he bowed before her. It was just like day they had first met.

He gestured behind him, "Would the lady do me the honor of allowing me to treat her to lunch? I am famished." Raine glanced at him and the building. It was a small, brick café-like restaurant.

"You want to treat me to lunch? I mean I have money so it's not necessary to spend any quantity on me." Her gaze was nervous. She didn't want him spending any money he may come to need later on especially on her when she had plenty.

Even straightened and observed her, "I thought the correct etiquette was that the man paid for the meal between a women and himself. Am I wrong?"

Her face instantly flushed. "No, but…What if you need it later on?"

Even had known what she was insinuating the entire time. She, not knowing his income, was concerned about him spending any monetary value on her without just cause. He brought up a hand and silenced any further questions or arguments.

"Do not worry about it…How about this? If I ever come to need the money that I spent on you here I will not hesitate to ask you pay me back. Is that satisfactory to you?" Raine quickly nodded, reassured and Even lead her into the building. It smelled divine there. Freshly baked goods sat upon shelves and the scent of still baking bread wafted to her nose.

Her stomach gurgled quietly. She _was _a tad bit hungry she supposed. The place was small, only a few people seated at the small array of tables. Even led her to one by a window and pulled out the chair for her. He pushed it in, once she was seated and took a seat across from her.

"Have you ever eaten here?" At his question Raine shook her head. "No, but it smells wonderful." Even smiled, "It should, it's a bakery deli, my favorite place to come on the Thursdays I don't clean the library."

"So you're a regular here. Well, do you have any suggestions as to what I should eat, expert?"

Even smirked. He'd planned this, hoping she hadn't eaten there before. It was a rather unknown place, at least to the upper class, but he thought it was the best.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd ask…You should try their roast beef hoagie. It's excellent." "And to drink?" "Why sweet tea, of course." He smiled again and Raine returned the gesture.

The atmosphere was comfortable, not tense. She felt she could say anything to him. She watched him order two of those hoagies as well two glasses of sweet tea. When he was finished his eyes found hers.

"I've heard about you all the way here. Any questions you'd like to ask me?" Even began casually while they waited for their order.

Raine knew exactly what she wished to ask, "Where did you come from before Ansem took you in as his first apprentice?" "I knew you'd ask that sometime," Even said before placing his hands on the table, "I was born into an upper middle-class family. Ashamed of me yet?" Raine chuckled and shook her head. "No, go on. Stop pausing." Her chide warmed his chest, but he moved on through his story.

"My father worked right here in this deli and my mom was the head maid of Ansem the Wise. They're both retired now, living in the luxury I believe they deserve after raising me." Raine nodded, indicating she was listening. "You're an only child?" "Yes, but I was enough, trust me." Raine giggled, but decided not to pursue that subject yet. "You said King Ansem took you in when you were seventeen, how'd he discover you if you don't mind?"

Even intertwined his fingers in thought, "Hm…Let's see how to relay that moment without telling you a story that would last hours. I was with my mother. I had an appointment to interview Master Ansem for a school project. He was an idol of mine at the time. He built a defense system for the town and brought on a large technological advance. It was as if a dark age had passed over us to be replaced by a renaissance of sorts. It was amazing and I yearned to speak to the man who had done it."

Raine who had been quietly sniggering the whole time was suddenly found out. Even's eyes narrowed at her. "Is this amusing to you?" His sharp tone stopped her giggles. She had offended him, but she could not hide her smile. "Sorry, Even, I wasn't laughing to insult you. You still admire Ansem the Wise don't you?" Even nodded, "He's kind and generous. He follows instinct and does what he believes fit. He's a man of his word, one who does all he can to right any wrong he commits."

Once again she nodded her head in agreement. "I know, the world would be a better place if there were more men like him and you. You may not realize it, but I believe Master Ansem has shaped you to be a wonderful person. Every way you describe him is also a way to describe yourself, at least," her face flushed and she did not hide it as there would be no use to, "I think so."

Even cheeks brightened at her compliment. "You've known me for little over a week, perhaps, and you already judge me to be a nice person? Isn't that a little quick?" Raine smiled, "Within the first minute of meeting someone you form a judgment of them. You were kind to me so I judged you accordingly and you have continued to be so. So, no I do not believe my opinion rushed. Don't you already have a conception of me?"

"Yes," Even replied, "and we've gotten off topic. You wanted to know how I came to be an apprentice. I went to see King Ansem and he gave me my interview and much more. He allowed me a tour of the castle. He showed me the labs and filled with excitement I questioned what he had them for. I basically blurted all I knew in the field of science and I suppose he was impressed. Not long after my interview he met with my parents to discuss some matters and before I was even used to it I was in the castle as his first apprentice. Braig was the next to join, then Dilan. Aeleus and Ienzo came to the castle together. They were discovered a week apart so Ansem the Wise saw it fit they come simultaneously. Xehanort was the last to join us. If you want to hear how they came to be here you'll have to ask them yourself. Some of them wouldn't appreciate me telling their tales."

"I understand," Raine responded shortly as their food and drinks arrived. They ate in silence for a while. Raine smiled at the first bite of the hoagie. It was excellent. Even chuckled at her obvious enjoyment, but that was the only sound for a few moments from either of them.

"Melody, did you hear about the latest kidnapping?" A voice from a table over asked.

Raine visibly tensed as another voice replied. Even's stomach recoiled at her discomfort. He reached across the table and touched her hand lightly. She jumped and then looked down in embarrassment.

"Did you know the victim?" Even feared the answer, praying it was the negative. He was relieved when she shook her head no. However his ease did not last long. "I haven't known anyone that was kidnapped, but…" There was a pause. She was still hesitant as to telling him what had caused her reaction. She had already started and it wouldn't do to leave Even wondering, though. Her reply was soft and full of remorse.

"My parents feared the kidnappings. They wouldn't allow me to leave the house alone and because my brother, his wife, and son are gone as well they sent me here when they left. My manor is empty and they believed that I would be an easy target for the criminals. If I was to have stayed at the estate and been taken my disappearance would have taken months to have been discovered. That's why I'm here."

Even was no longer hungry. Her words had driven his appetite away. He just stared at her for a moment. "That's terrible." That was all his mind could muster on the subject. Guilt began to engulf him. He knew how the people were reacting to the happenings, but to hear someone talk about how it had affected their lives to him personally was different. He couldn't put a finger on why at first, but he finally surmised that it came from his affection towards the girl. His fingers rubbed her knuckles. "You're safe at Ansem's castle. Do not be frightened. Only a fool would dare kidnap someone from under the King's nose in his own castle."

Her head rose up and she smiled sadly, "I know, I just can't picture losing someone like that. I mean what purpose do these kidnappings have? What could ever justify stealing someone from their loved ones, even if they lived on their own you know they had family somewhere. Somewhere there is someone who misses them. I don't understand it."

"Perhaps someday we will." Even removed his hand from hers and stood up. "Finished?" She nodded and Even laid the payment on the table as they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What could ever justify stealing someone from their loved ones…?" _

Those words haunted Even as he paced down the darkened corridors of Radiant Garden Castle after everyone else had gone to sleep. Everyone except the other apprentices and himself, that is. He wanted nothing more than for Raine's question to leave him. It was so innocent and full of justice that it made him feel unclean. He was now once again questioning his involvement in these experiments. He wondered if it was to be the last time he was posed a question that turned his prospective of these outlawed tests around. He was thinking about ending his participation in them.

Wind whistled passed windows, his only company down the hallways towards the lab entrance. He came to Ansem's study and after a few moments produced a key from his lab coat. The clicking of the lock followed soon after and he entered the darkened room. This path was memorized almost automatic as his feet maneuvered expertly in the blackness to the wall. His hand touched the smooth surface and it evaporated instantly.

Past the computer room, down a flight of stairs he came to a large open space. His foot scuffed the floor beneath him and stepping back it opened to reveal a descending flight of stairs. Even's stomach gave a last protest as he followed the stairs' path. Two viewpoints battled in his mind: All the good that could be produced from these experiments against the trouble they had already caused. Lost souls sacrificed for the pursuit of science; would the end justify the means? Would they?

That was the last thought he was allowed for a moment as the door at the bottom of the stairs opened to reveal the large, underground lab Even and the others called their midnight sanctuary. Lab equipment and cords littered the floor. He could hear the pulse of machinery as he stepped through the jungle of scientific debris. He scanned the area until Dilan came into view.

He began to walk forward. He had a look of indifference on his face, but as he came nearer it changed to one of confusion and concern.

"Even, you're pale as a ghost. You feeling all right?"

Even shook his head in the negative, "No, I feel a little queasy. It's nothing, though. If it becomes too much of a burden I'll leave." Dilan nodded and turned away heading back the direction from whence he came. Even followed.

He dodged the questioning glances of the other four apprentices as he sat down and began reviewing over the notes from their latest experiments. This was out of character for him; he usually dove right into interrogation about the night's experiment or asked the other four to recap the discoveries of the previous night's tests themselves.

Xehanort took a glance at him and directed his next gaze to Braig who shook his head. Dilan as well had no answer.

"He said he was nauseous," the last whispered to his comrades, "but there appears to be something else bothering him. This isn't Even."

Even knew they were speaking of him, but he ignored it. His eyes scanned the reports, trying desperately to rid his mind of Raine's distressing words. His mouth pulled into a deep frown as he cursed himself for allowing one individual's opinions to affect him so deeply.

Ienzo, who had been standing beside Braig, walked to a wide observation window before the six apprentices and stared into the plain room. It was in there they subjected chosen persons to heartless and the effects of darkness. He didn't turn around as he addressed the four standing mere feet from him.

"He appears stressed, almost saddened. It is a pity. He reads the results of previous experiments to rid his mind of what is troubling him."

Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, and Xehanort came forward to stand on each side of the youngest apprentice. Aeleus inclined his head toward Ienzo.

"What could be bothering him? He seemed fine this morning, though, I admit he was unnaturally quiet when he returned from his usual Thursday visit to town."

Braig placed a finger upon his chin. "Didn't he drag Raine along with him? Maybe they had some disagreement, but she appeared happy enough at dinner. So what could have happened to him? I saw Raine just before I came down here. She was speaking leisurely with King Ansem. She didn't seem concerned in the least."

"A strange problem indeed," Xehanort mused. He turned to Even. "Even, we are about to start the next experiment. Would you like to observe?"

The man stood up at Xehanort's query and join him at the window as Ienzo and Aeleus went to retrieve the test subject. The notes had neither calmed nor distracted his mind. Perhaps their current experiment would. "What are we testing tonight?"

Xehanort smirked, a chilling gesture to many as a fire illuminated his golden eyes. The apprentices were immune to the motion though, knowing it was the smile he conveyed when something caught his interest. "This particular individual has shown great resistance to the essence of darkness. So much so that we've decided to administer a greater quantity of it to his heart than any subject before him. The result will be an fascinating to watch, I'm sure."

Even nodded, his stomach jumping again. He watched as a man was dragged into the room from an opposite door by Aeleus. Ienzo had walked in before him and was positioned at the table to which the man was to be strapped to.

The man's blonde hair was damp and greasy and his brown eyes were wild in terror and confusion. He screamed profusely as he was being strapped down to the table. Luckily the lab had been soundproofed so nothing left the walls to drift up to the other levels. The man's screams continued undeterred nevertheless; his mouth producing nothing further at first. Once securely tied down Ienzo unbuttoned the man's shirt and placed a wire attached to a circular disk to his chest. After this was done the two men not strapped to a table walked from the room. Within minutes they were back among the observers.

"Dilan," Xehanort gestured with a flick of his wrist, "turn on the machine."

Dilan stared down hesitantly at the switch that would unleash darkness upon their newest victim. His unwillingness was only seen by Ienzo who said nothing and continued to remain silent. A low grumble proceeded finally to enter the room and the man fastened to the table paused in his screams as a dark aura surrounded the wire and disk. He gasped before a painful moan escaped his lips. The other apprentices were so distracted by the show they failed to notice Even cringe.

"Turn up the intensity, he's tolerating the average levels." Xehanort's order went fulfilled and the man began to scream in pure agony, but this time words were finally added to his yells.

"What is the meaning of this?! Why?! What cause is this for?!"

Even's heartbeat began to hammer in chest wildly. He took deep breaths to calm himself, but the man's next words were the breaking point.

"JUSTIFY THIS!!! JUSTIFY THIS!!!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew his face had paled far more than before, he turned away. "I don't feel well." He began to walk away and the apprentices pivoted to regard him just as the man on the table rifled off another bloodcurdling "JUSTIFY THIS!". Even quickened his pace from the room, breaking into a run. Xehanort motioned again with his hand and the machine pumping darkness into the bound man suddenly stopped. The captive took deep shuddering breathes.

Braig look a last glance behind him at Dilan and the others before following Even. Something about tonight's experiment had definitely spooked him, of that Braig was assured. And whatever it was it had been bothering him since he returned from town with Raine. Braig wanted to comfort him and understand what was wrong. He already thought he knew. He was still very deeply troubled by the experiments they were doing as well.

Even ran from the basement laboratory and up the stairs. He collapsed within the computer room panting not from exhaustion but from uncertainty, trying to hold back an anguish-laden scream. Tears built up beneath his lids. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing, but as soon as the blackness behind his lids settled the screams of the man echoed through his head. An chant of "JUSTIFY THIS!" replayed again and again in his ears.

The held back tears began their descent with wordless sobs down Even's cheeks then. He buried his head in his hands, rocking back and forth in his sitting position against the wall. Why was he crying? Was it guilt? Pity? Anger? He did not know, nor did he question it as the tears continued to etch a torrent down his face, wetting his hands and leaving spots on his dark slacks and ivory collared shirt. He wanted to shout the man's words, but he could not without earning undue attention. He did not want this so he began to whisper them until they were spoken in his normal volume albeit a little shakily.

"Justify this. Justify this. Please, justify this. Please."

Braig had been listening to Even silently. He judged that the oldest apprentice was not aware of his presence, too far in lost in his despair to have noticed the light footfalls upon the stairs. He leaned against the door as Even began his mantra and then it was clear what was troubling the man. Braig's lips formed a regretful smile as he removed himself from the doorframe and walked before him.

"Even," Braig's mouth said his name calmly.

His head rose, revealing to Braig his red eyes and wet cheeks. He felt drained and exhausted. There was no answer to be found in his mind. Braig bent down on one knee, the remorseful grin never leaving his lips. Even did not want pity, no he felt disgusted. He did not deserve pity.

"Even, you will tell me what is troubling you. I heard you so there is no denying that tonight's experiment bothered you, but you know as well as I that a test such as this one is not uncommon. You're normally fine. What's different?" Braig placed a hand on Even's shoulder and for the longest time neither of them spoke. Even appreciated that. He was allowed silence to form the words he wanted to speak. He knew he had to tell someone what had caused him such torment. It was tearing him up from the inside out.

"Braig, have ever heard that knowing something and hearing it are two different things? That you know, for instance, that you affected someone's life, but to actually hear that person tell you that is completely different? Well, I realized how true that statement was today."

Braig removed his hand from Even's shoulder and fully sat down. He waited with calm patience for Even to tell him more. The man in question sighed and meeting Braig's eyes recalled the words that brought him here.

"I took Raine to that deli I always eat at on Thursday. We'd been talking until our food was delivered, but I wish one of us had continued or I wouldn't be sitting here lost in a despair for which even I have no answer. A table away two women were talking about the latest disappearance and I saw Raine stiffen in her chair. I thought she knew the lost person, but she didn't. If she had known them, I'm not sure I could have taken it."

Braig nodded, "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes and no," Even shook his head, "her whole family fears our kidnappings. They wouldn't allow her to leave the house alone without an escort when they were here, and along with that we're the reason she's even present at the castle. I always knew that the kidnappings put people at unease, but to hear how it effects people's daily lives…It was terrible…One of the last things she said to me before we left the restaurant was, 'What purpose do these kidnappings have? What could ever justify stealing someone from loved ones, even if they lived alone? Somewhere someone misses them.'…Ever since then I haven't been able to rid myself of those words. Braig, is what we're doing really justified? I mean, I look it at now…We're taking people away from their lives, ending them for heaven sakes! What we're doing is nothing short of torture."

"Hope," Braig stated suddenly. "What?" Even quickly jerked in confusion.

"Hope. Just hope that what we're doing will be justified. Perhaps once we know the workings of the heart we will be able to determine how to return all the ones lost because of us. I sincerely want to believe that the wrongs done will be offset by the good…Sometimes it is hard to see such an outcome being produced from the agony we're creating. We _are_ torturing people, but if for nothing else, stay in this for the good. You, Dilan, and I can work to return the lost hearts."

Even's eyes widen at the mention of Dilan's name. "Yes," Braig replied to his abrupt expression, "he has questioned our motives as well. Even, when we began this I knew something seemed so wrong about it. I believe we've made a terrible mistake…Maybe Ansem the Wise and King Mickey were right; perhaps hearts were never meant to be tampered with. We've caused too much misery, though. We must fix it…My heart tells me I must do all in my power to undo this foolishness. I will continue to participate in these experiments, but only so I can right them."

Even nodded, he was beginning to like Braig's idea. He would stay as well to right the wrongs committed. It put his heart and soul at ease. He smiled in relief, the ache in his being slowly dulling. 'Perhaps these experiments are not justified, but I will remain so that when it is finally all over with I can reverse the affects. These people were never given a choice in participation, but I will repay them. Their lost lives will be returned, of that I vow.'

"I'm with you Braig…and with Dilan. We'll fix this." This caused a smile to form on the man before him, but his face unexpectedly became grave and paranoid. He took a quick around before leaning close to Even.

"Man, I have a feeling Xehanort's reasons for these experiments are not good. I seriously think he doing these for impure motives. He may want his memories back, but I believe he's drawn to the darkness. He sprouts words about the good we'll do, but…the look in his eyes is unnerving. He looks at the test subjects as if they're nothing but animals, objects to further his own knowledge. I suggest you go and rest, Even. You go back down there now and you'll be bombarded with questions about your running out like you did. I'll take care of it. You deserve a night off, anyway."

Even stood up and dusted himself off. Braig did this as well. They walked in opposite directions. Braig was heading back the lab where the experiment was no doubt back on where as Even was leaving the room entirely, taking Braig's advice and going to rest. When Braig reached the doorway however he turned to watch Even.

"Hey," once Even turned to him Braig continued. "Watch your step…In a way this is a rebellion against Xehanort. Guard yourself well and protect anyone for which you care. The finale may not end well…It is for lack of a better word, tabooed. To put it more simply: practice caution. Xehanort doesn't take kindly to deception of any kind. We must also be careful of where we speak, Xehanort has ears in various places and a way of discovering things. Be safe. "

"I will," Even nodded, "thanks." They went their separate ways; Braig back to his usual cheery self and Even with a newfound respect for the man. Braig may have seemed like a simple man to understand, but behind that laid-back exterior Even knew him to be quite complicated. He hid it so well, but he was in as much pain as Even if not more so. He laughed and acted as a clown because that was the only way he knew to stop his own personal torment.

Even stared at the darkness that lurked in the shadows of the halls and rooms as he left Ansem's Study. For just a moment he experienced a remembrance of childhood. For a moment he felt like a small child who feared the dark because within lay the unknown. Did he fear the unknown? Yes, he knew he did, but he also knew that he was prepared to face whatever came at him. The night drew on, an ironic peace to the storm beginning to churn.


	5. Even Flow

"_**We can only learn to love by loving."**_  
by Iris Murdoch

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Even Flow**_

Purest sapphire gave way to darkening gray as clouds obscured the heavenly skies of Radiant Garden. Rain began to pattering noisily against roofs and the like, it's icy touch prickling the ground. The air began to chill as steam rose from the chimneys of the houses. The date on the calendar read, December 3.

The odor of preserving fluids once again plagued the air in Ansem's lab as the six apprentices were dissecting felines. Raine sat upon a stool, reading a book. Supposedly she was reading, but every so often she would glance up and whimper at the sight of the apprentices examining the innards of the cats.

Eventually someone had to grow tired of her bodily noises and Xehanort was the chosen victim. He placed his scalpel calmly beside the creature upon the table and his eyes rose in exasperation to glare humorously at the girl.

"Could you please stop making those noises? They're throwing off my concentration." He was still staring down at the cat, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. Did he find her discomfort amusing?

Raine frowned at his words, but nodded, "Sorry…I'm not fond of dissection."

"Well, if you do not like it you may leave." Xehanort gestured at the door off to the side.

Raine shook her head, "No, I'll be quiet. Sorry." Her head fell and she began to read, trying her best to ignore the dissection taking place.

"Why do you hate dissection?" Ienzo's voice suddenly cut through the silence that had settled.

Raine looked up, "Well, actually it's just the thought of cutting on things that were once living. I can handle it, it's just a little creepy." He snorted, "That all?"

Raine glared at him in indignation, "Yes, that's all. You tell me how you'd feel if you were to dissect a cat and you discovered that it was your very own house pet that died a week prior?"

"That happen to you?" Braig's eye was wide as he asked this question. His other one was now concealed under a dark eye patch.

Raine shook her head, "No, but it could!"

At that Even could no longer remain silent. He began to chuckle, halting his probing of the feline's heart. His eyes rose to meet Raine's which leered at him with such hate.

"You know, you have a very interesting imagination. You've really thought this through. Are you blind to what dissection has brought us?" He asked.

He was just attempting to aggravate her once again, and just as she had done the many times before she fell right into the trap. She crossed her arms and sniffed angrily.

"I am not ignorant. I know very well what advances dissection has provided us with. Forgive me, for hating to scar a dead body. I am not irked that you do this, I just personally wouldn't."

"So what you're implying is that you believe this is disrespect," Aeleus inquired.

"Yes and no…I feel bad for the specimens, but I am comforted in knowing that because of their sacrifice to us we heighten our knowledge…The comfort however is outweighed by the pity. I have no answer as to why." She stated unemotionally.

The subject was left well alone after that. The lab fell into silence, well as silent as a lab could be. The occasional mutterings were present as was the constant scratching sound of pen on paper. Raine, however discontinued her noises of disapproval. She did not dare raise her eyes from their place in the book.

The calm musings came to an end rather abruptly when there was a sudden horrified shriek from Ienzo. What followed next was him going into a panic and lashing his arms out wildly knocking the dissection tray along with the feline specimen off the table with a deafening clatter.

"IENZO!"

Raine had been the only one not to yell the youngest apprentice's name. She merely jumped and regarded the boy in confusion. His dark azure eyes were wide in revulsion and fright. His mouth hung open and panting breaths ensued to leave his lungs quickly.

"Did you…did you…see that?" His frantic gaze alighted on Xehanort as tears began to form in his eyes.

Xehanort shook his head as all eyes left the now sobbing boy to stare at the dead cat upon the floor. It's intestines were spilled upon the cold ground along with the fallopian tubes which were enlarged with five sacs formed within them. The five apprentices' eyes seem to gain some understanding and Dilan made to open his mouth to speak. Ienzo beat him to it, however.

"It's pregnant! It's pregnant!" His distressing declaration grew louder as he continued to back away from the table.

In hurried motions Ienzo ripped off his gloves, pulled his lab coat from his body, and quickly washed his hands before backing away into the rear of the room. He buried his head in his hands and, slumped against a table, his body shook with agony-stricken cries.

Xehanort gave a sigh of vexation before calmly proceeding to the front of his lab table. He picked up the dissection tray followed by the pregnant cat. Raine stared at the sacs that had the cat lived would have produced five healthy kittens, best case scenario. They were still in the early phases of development, being probably not more than fetuses.

No one seemed to notice Raine stand up and place her book upon the stool she had previously occupied. Within moments she was standing beside Ienzo.

"Are you going to be alright?" Her voice startled him as did her hand when it came to fall on his right shoulder. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bloodshot as a result from his crying. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath, scrubbing at his eyes urgently as if he had just realized his tears and was embarrassed by them.

"I'll be fine…" He said, slowly feeling silly for his little out burst.

"Why did you suddenly lose it," Raine asked after a moment of observing him, "Ienzo, perhaps it isn't the best question to ask at this particular moment, but I am curious. Were you not just minutes ago mocking my dislike of dissection? And now you freak out because the cat you happen to be assigned is pregnant? Don't you think that a little hypocritical?" She regretted the words a little but she meant it. If only she could have made her voice sound a little less pretentious.

The sorrow in the young man's eyes suddenly flashed with fire and he stood up, causing Raine to back away. His mouth pulled into a deep frown and his sapphire eyes became ignited in fury.

"How dare you say that! You don't know my reasons!" He growled.

All eyes in the room turned at the sudden display of aversion between the two.

"Perhaps I could, but all I did was ask a question. Sorry it hit a nerve, but it couldn't be avoided." Raine replied a bit louder than necessary.

Ienzo turned away from her and scoffed. He crossed his arms. "I have a cat, okay? And it's…pregnant. It's like your situation almost. I can dissect an animal, but I cannot stand to find one with child. I think surely these people must know before they kill these animals that there is life within them."

Raine was silent, but she nodded. Ienzo kept his back to her. "Perhaps I was being a little hypocritical…I'm kinda shaky about dissecting felines myself because I have one, but I shrug it off for the purpose of science."

Raine nodded, "I understand." She smiled sympathetically before verging slightly off topic in order to ward away the tension. The others in the room certainly weren't going to. "Ienzo, how far along is your cat?" He chuckled softly, "She'll be giving birth in about a week. Want a kitten?" Raine flushed and nodded, " Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"None at all. I'll even call you when she's giving birth. You should meet her first. After today's dissection I'll take you to see her. Her name's Dusk."

Raine smiled and nodded, "I'll be back shortly then. I want to put my book in my room so I don't have to worry about it later."

Ienzo smiled lightly as he reapplied his gloves and shrugged his lab coat back on after Raine departed. "Sorry about my outburst." He apologized quickly, but he knew he was forgiven. He smiled and began to write the notes again as Xehanort proceeded to analyze the cat again.

After a few more notes his voice once again broke through the silence, "Even."

The oldest apprentice rose his head, "Yes?"

"Your girlfriend is very forward. She speaks her opinions without a regard for the reaction, not afraid to speak her mind. She's a rare one, keep a hold on her." Even's face reddened and his eyes widened before they narrowed on the youngest member. "Ienzo," his voice was a threatening waiver, "she is not my girlfriend."

This set Dilan, Aeleus, and Ienzo into boisterous laughter. Xehanort just regarded Even with a small smirk; even he couldn't help but show amusement.

"She's not is she?" Xehanort clapped Even on the back, "well, then I suppose you wouldn't mind me trying to court her, eh?"

A coherent thought did not reach Even in time before he made a crucial mistake. He turned on his heel and glared at the man; he had to raise his head slightly as Xehanort was slightly taller. His face was plainly emitting warning. When he realized his fault he turned away and clenched his fists at his side. "You may do as you wish. It is her choice if she wishes to be fond of any of us in such a way." His voice spoke lowly. The damage had been done, however, and Dilan started to chuckle lowly which set off the other four back into loud laughter.

"Even," Braig stated still laughing in mirth, "man if you like her so much why not just tell her?"

Even shook his head and began to clear his area of mess; the dissection was now over. After he had cleaned the area and himself he left. The others didn't need Ienzo to tell them that they had brought him into a sour mood.

"Perhaps he's nervous about telling her. They've known each other for only a short period of time… what, two weeks?" Ienzo suddenly said, his eyes shining in guilt.

"So?" Dilan posed and once again the apprentices fell into hysterics and that's how Raine found them when she reentered the room minutes later, and upon her arrival the laughter did not stop. If anything, it got louder.

"What," Raine, asked thoroughly confused.

"Ev-" Braig had started to reveal the truth, but Xehanort quickly covered his mouth with a hand and shook his head, still smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Ienzo's room creaked softly. Raine entered first, her eyes scanning the place, trying to familiarize herself to it.

His dark, oak desk rested beside his king-sized bed to the right. A pale-blue comforter hugged it decorated with darker pillows of blue hue. Books were scattered haphazardly around the room on the tables, shelves, the dresser, and even the desk.

As Ienzo pushed his way around Raine gently the girl smiled softly, at the scholar's face. It was etched with both affection and worry.

"I have to Dusk in a cage now-a-days. An unexpected birth is never unlikely," He smiled slightly pushing open a door, that must have lead to his bathroom.

Raine took a step to follow him, but there was a gasp from within the room and Ienzo's head appeared. His mouth was pulled into a frown and his brows were creased in anxiety.

"I need towels," he announced before his cranium retreated back into the bathroom. "Dusk has started giving birth."

He was rather calm given the circumstances, but that did not quell the energy and worry borne into Raine as she nodded her head and ran out into the hall. It was only then that she realized she had no idea where to commandeer towels from.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, trying to calm her mind now to think straight. 'Towels…Towels…' She repeated this in her head like a mantra as her feet took flight down the halls.

Coming to a flight of stairs, Raine swiftly ascended them and turned to the first door on her left.

Upon opening the door, she witnessed Even, sitting atop his bed his fingers splayed outward and moving as if playing an invisible piano. A record player sat on his bedside table, emitting classical music.

His actions stopped when he happened to turn his head an instant later, noticing Raine. His hands fell to his sides and he maneuvered to the record player and shut it off.

"What do you need?" His voice was harsh, displaying the fact that he was in bad spirits. To just leave him after already interrupting would not make his mood any brighter. Raine took a deep breath, ignoring his harsh tone and pleaded her case calmly.

"Even, do you have any towels?"

His face fell, the lines softening just a bit as surprise gripped him. "Yes, why?"

Raine shifted slightly, "Ienzo's cat is giving birth and-"

"No, I am not giving my clean towels for his cat. He has his own." There it was again. Raine knew she was getting on his nerves, or what was left of them anyway. Whatever had put him in a poor temper had already shortened them substantially.

"I know, but he was busy and besides, when that thought finally hit me I was already half-way down the hall and I wasn't going back into that room. I would have been humiliated."

Even scoffed and turned his gaze to his window, "Wouldn't be the first time."

Raine turned away from him, determined not to let him see that those words spoken so nonchalantly had actually upset her.

"Sorry I bothered you, Even. Thanks for nothing." Raine spoke in the most casual manner possible. Her demeanor tipped off Even to the fact that he had, indeed, affected her with his words. Her voice was flat and void of all emotions. Raine's voice always carried some sort of emotion.

'Paying her a lot of attention, aren't you,' his mind stated snidely. He bit back at his thoughts bitterly. 'Now is not the time.' His stomach churned guiltily for most likely hurting her with his comment. When he turned his head to apologize, Raine was gone, leaving the door open in her departure.

Even grumbled under his breath and fell back into his bed. He knew he needed to apologize to her; he felt bad for offending her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'She should not have been the brunt of my anger,' he told himself. He placed a hand on his temple as if trying to ward off an on-coming headache. He continued to breath deeply, trying to concentrate on that instead of his anger towards his five fellow apprentices.

He expected his fondness of Raine to be apparent, but only to those he spoke of the matter to, which was only Braig, and that was inadvertently. He knew the man had taken no action to repeat this bit of news, though. He was slightly wounded that his affection of the girl was apparent to everyone _but_ her. Perhaps she knew and was not acting upon it for the same reasons he was? Then again it was normally men that took the lead in courting. The man was the one who admitted his feelings first.

That fact alone scared Even. He was horrified of rejection. Yet watching Raine, she gave him no reason to doubt her acceptance of him. That, however, did not stop the fear from gnawing at his guts. He should not feel so strongly towards her in only two weeks, yet, it strangely felt appropriate and improper at the same time.

Even turned over on his stomach and continued to dissect the reasons for his sour mood.

Xehanort was another agent that had caused his quick temper to swiftly ignite and bite at whoever decided to prod him slightly. Unfortunately for him, he mused, that person happened to Raine. Even wanted to laugh at the fact Xehanort was joking about taking Raine, but something was chilling about that. Even couldn't put his finger on why, but it was there, poking his mind dully. He should not be jealous, but he was. Xehanort had every right to pursue Raine, but it drove him mad to picture Raine with the man. He knew why and that simply made him feel worse.

Even wanted her. He wanted to hear her whisper his name laden with the emotion of devotion and love. He wanted to kiss her lips and hold her as if it were the last day he ever would. It disgusted him because he wanted to rationalize that it was inappropriate to feel such a way after having made her acquaintance only a couple of weeks ago. Yet, the thought of her hugging him and whispering her very affection into his ear; the thought of holding her whether to comfort or just to do so caused new blood to pump within his heart and grace his cheeks in a healthy flush. The notion that someone as perfectly imperfect as she could love someone such as him with his flaring temperament and logic was uplifting. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted her for himself and no one else.

It was settled then, he would at least go down to her, perhaps even apologize. First, he walked to his closet and grabbed a towel. 'Wonder if they even still need one…'

Even turned his head to the door only to squeeze his eyes shut at the sight before him. Xehanort leaned against the doorframe, peering at him innocently, or as innocently as possible. Even could see the mischief in his eyes and posture. He was planning something and the flame in his gaze was uncanny. It was like seeing him observe an experiment, only there was none in sight.

The oldest apprentice prayed his gaze had not been noticed, but Xehanort's footsteps entered his room quietly.

"She seemed rather upset," his deep voice commented as he came to stand before Even, who groaned inwardly. Apparently, Xehanort had caught his and Raine's earlier conversation. Even turned his eyes to glare into the man's amber ones. Within his turquoise orbs swirled annoyance and questioning. Xehanort didn't allow him a word before he continued.

"Raine and Braig just walked by a few minutes ago with an arm of towels each. Ienzo's cat appears has started giving birth…She didn't seem too happy when she glared in here at your form on the bed. Are you still mad at us, Even? That was no reason to take the your temper out on the poor girl."

His voice was a playful lilt seeped in venom. Even wrinkled his nose and threw the towel back in the closet before turning swiftly back in Xehanort's direction. The man almost fell backward to his satisfaction, but he caught himself. Even wanted that smile off of Xehanort's lips, but it replaced itself on its own after he fixed his stature.

"Upset over a girl, Even? I must say, this is a change for you. Normally you're nothing but research and charts, now that Raine has come along, I see you've found a new test subject. Tell me, does she intrigue you as much she intrigues me? Hmmm?"

Even's eyes narrowed on the newest apprentice. He bit his tongue to hold back the frigid words he wished to spew from his lips. The other's voice was too smug and his eyes held challenge towards Even and a burning malice. This new persona Xehanort adopted was strange, but what chilled him was he wasn't surprised by the abrupt alteration. Even had seen this change in the man coming, but he had hoped he was just being paranoid. He wasn't, and that was a disturbing satisfaction, he took great pleasure when he was correct after all.

Xehanort laughed softly as he backed away towards the door, "Even, I will be honest with you, I like Raine. In fact, I like her a whole lot. Whether you care or not I will move in on her. You will not stop me from courting her. I see her and I want her. I intend to have her. You better make your move, Even." There was a pregnant pause where Xehanort turned away and every intelligent word left Even's mind. If felt as if ice water had just been dumped over his head. Xehanort had not been joking in the lab.

He turned his stare back on Even," The clock is ticking, Even. If I were you, I'd quicken my pace. You do want the girl right? Then do not dawdle…I'm already making my move." During his speech he had raised his right hand and moved the index finger as if marking off seconds.

Even growled in his throat and finally his enraged gaze found Xehanort, "She is not a prize to be won!" The man's smirk grew, "Really now?" His voice was sickeningly sweet, mocking virtue. "But, _Even_, she is such an excellent prize."

Even's mind was on it's feet in mere seconds. He cocked his head in warning. Xehanort chuckled again. "I enjoy a challenge, as do you. And such a fantastic challenge you've offered me." With that he left the room and a fuming apprentice.

Even only stayed where he stood long enough to settle his anger before his feet were moving. They traipsed down the hall, descended the stairs, and continued to lead him until he reached an open door. A group was situation around a central point in the room, Ienzo's room.

He later came to find out that Dilan had come in for soap to find Dusk giving birth. Raine had dragged Braig with her and Aeleus had been informed by the youngest apprentice himself. Aeleus' cat, Charlemagne, who having been the sire of the kittens, was acting as every good father did and was present in the man's arms for the birth.

Xehanort had of course come because Raine was there and as Even peered into the room a quiver of rage snaked through his veins as he noticed where the man of his broodings stood.

Xehanort stood beside Raine to the furthest left. Her hands were wrapped around the bicep of his right arm and every now and then she would squeeze it. He would nod at her reassuringly and mutter something to the girl. She looked not distressed, but excited. At the sight of her eyes wide in excitement and bright in joy Even's anger dwindled slightly.

"Even, you decide to check out the birth too?" Ienzo's voice cut across the commotion of the birth, halting Braig as he was giving a commentary on the events, cheering the cat on, and giving his opinions about the process.

Every set of eyes rose from the cat, or what Even supposed was the cat by all the clues, to stare at him, but two sets of eyes caught his attention the most.

Raine's eyes dulled at the sound of his name being called and regret instantly swam once again through his stomach. He hated to see her eyes lose their fire and it was especially disheartening considering it was his fault as she stared back in bored acknowledgement.

Xehanort's mouth twisted into a small grin that set Even's brain ablaze in rage as his eyes smugly glanced between Raine and the man. It was also a small gesture as if to quip to the oldest apprentice, "Look at what I have. Jealous?" Even held back the urge to purse his lips and glare at the man in distain. He needed to mend his feud with Raine first and foremost. It was further disappointing for Even to realize he was the only witness to Xehanort's actions and gestures. The man could feign confusion should Even confront him now.

Even nodded to Ienzo, "Normally I view this process as necessary in human life, but otherwise disgusting…yet I have nothing better to do so why not?"

The youth seemed to lighten up at the words of the eldest and he moved through the small gathering to bring him beside Raine. Even looked at the man and Ienzo's gaze met his. "Even, I need to voice to a concern I have rather quickly…about Dusk and as you are the oldest perhaps you can quell my fears."

"Of course, Ienzo, I will do my best." Even offered, confused because Ienzo's gaze held not confusion but importance. He leaned down as the youngest gestured him to do so.

"Even, I do not know what has transpired between Raine and yourself, but I would fix it as soon as possible. The look deep within Xehanort's eyes when he looks at her is not comforting." His voice was barely audible, but Even caught every word. He satisfied the curiosity elicited by their secretive conversation by replying, "Do not worry, Ienzo, that is quite normal just make sure the after birth follows and all will go smoothly."

Ienzo nodded silently and took to pacing behind Dusk's box as the cat continued in its labor to bear its kittens. Even placed a hand on Raine's shoulders startling her slightly. He couldn't help smile at the action.

"Having fun," he asked. Raine turned her stare to him and narrowed her eyes. She was angry with him and he frowned and sighed. His grip on her shoulder became softer and without using words he conveyed remorse for his earlier treatment towards her. She merely nodded and before he could react she had his left bicep in her grip. Now she held both him and Xehanort, but Even noticed smugly she was leaning closer to him.

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes to observe the frown the other cast on him. His lips curved upward and he noticed Ienzo's small smile at him as well.

As the birth continued on, Even found himself more enthralled watching Raine's expressions as the births progressed; the way her eyes would widen or squint at certain happenings. He was even entranced by the sound of her breathing. Her face was so innocent and child-like there was no denying how cute he believed her to be.

He watched her as she at one point turned to him and smiled, relaying an excited exclamation to him before repeating it to Xehanort. Even had heard it, but he thought and not for the last time how those beautiful coral colored lips would feel against his own. And, for the moment, he accepted this musing without guilt.

Regrettably, Xehanort was right, he was going to have make his move and fast. He would not allow this woman to slip through his fingers without a fight.


	6. Keep the Faith

"_**All serious daring starts from within."**_

by Harriet Beecher Stowe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Keep the Faith**_

The high chandelier hung above the long dining table, but only two bodies were seated at it and both of them side-by-side. One was the raven haired Ienzo and the other was Aeleus distinguished by his curly crimson hair. Surrounding them was a myriad of books, most likely confiscated from the library before Even entered to clean it: the day was Thursday.

Four weeks ago Ienzo would not have been in the common dining hall as a result of the four kittens Dusk had borne. However, now that the kittens were weaned from their mother and given to proper owners the young man no longer had any reason to worry save that he had to keep a better eye on his pet around Charlemagne.

As this thought crossed Ienzo's mind he began to chuckle behind the cover the book he was currently reading afforded him.

"You alright, Ienzo," Aeleus' warm voice offered, curiosity dripping from it like melted chocolate.

The young man did not answer immediately as he had to stifle his amusement before hand. When he finally reigned his vocal chords, he placed the book down and greeted Aeleus with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smiling lips.

"I think it would be best to keep my cat from yours when she is an a delicate condition," the young man stated humorously, "that is until I'm prepared to deal with more kittens…Such a surprise we were met with when she finally showed her pregnancy, eh?"

Aeleus chuckled and nodded, "That would probably be best. We will have to more careful and observe Dusk more closely. Yet her kittens found good homes."

"Yes," Ienzo smiled, "I'm happy her and Charlemagne will be able to see their offspring often with Xehanort, Dilan, Braig, and Raine keeping them."

He smiled cheerfully, but there was something in that smile that spoke volumes. Aeleus sighed, "What bothers you about the living arrangements? I'm sure they are fine."

Ienzo shook his head, "I'm alright, you're being paranoid." Aeleus sniggered, "Ienzo, I've known you since you were fourteen. We both grew up working for every meal we earned, stealing when necessary, and the work we undertook was more strenuous than perhaps boys like us should have undertaken…Give me some credit. I am entitled to be able to read you after five years of being an acquaintance."

Ienzo shut his eyes; he was the one who read people and he prided himself for not allowing his true demeanor to show many times when he was troubled. "You are friend, not acquaintance."

"Then tell me what it is bothering. It does no good keeping sorrow and anxiety inside."

Ienzo opened his eyes and gazed at Aeleus and took a deep breath, "Xehanort."

Aeleus' mouth, which had been composed of a reassuring smile, fell. The hands that were previously resting in his lap balled into fists. His eyes widened, the white showing clearly. "What troubles you about him?"

Ienzo took note of the discomfort and shock that his friend revealed concerning the man. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands before him atop the book he had been reading before this ordeal started. "You don't think he'll harm his kitten do you?"

Aeleus chuckled, relaxing, "Have you seen him? I doubt it…I think that's the only thing he openly shows true affection to, and I've noticed that he allows it to follow him nearly wherever he goes."

Ienzo gave him a small smirk, "Then tell me, Ael, what troubles you about him?" He cracked open an eye to watch as Aeleus tensed. There was silence amongst the two, but Ienzo held his gaze steady.

Finally Aeleus cracked, "There's something off about him."

Ienzo turned his gaze to his hands, the smile still present, "Is there?"

"Yes, and if you didn't think so either then you wouldn't have spoken to me about his kitten. That's a little too much concern to have in regards to a cat."

"You have me there."

Once again a moment of hush fell between the two apprentices and Aeleus was the one to break it. "Is he is crazy?" The youngest chuckled, "What do you think?"

"Yes. He seems to get worse each day. Have you seen the way he looks at some of our subjects at times? They're not human to him, they have no feelings…He looks at them as if they're nothing, but-"

"Lab mice," Ienzo cut in.

Aeleus stared down at his hands, "Animals." he shook his head, "We're no better than murderers…I knew the consequences the subjects would face, but I-_we_ followed along with him! We made him our leader! The good was suppose to offset the terrible things we are doing, but that doesn't cut it any longer." His voice had grown desperate.

Ienzo unlaced his fingers and then intertwined them again. "Ironic, isn't it?" His whispered voice was even and his tone remained unchanged, "Now the executioners begin to harbor guilt for what they are doing; I'm afraid that the occupation in question does not allow for such sentiments. But can it be amended?"

"How can you be so calm?!" Aeleus almost screamed in frustration at his younger friend.

"I have to be, and it is best that you follow my example. You've said it yourself that Xehanort is demented, and we know how he reacts to surprises and scolding…imagine his reaction to betrayal. He knows we hold doubt about our experiments and Even's episode weeks ago hit a chord in him. He can sense when something is going on, but he will not act until he is sure of exactly what. You must not let your opinion of his sanity be displayed in your eyes…It is best he knows nothing."

"How long have you thought him out of his mind?"

Ienzo's eyes fell away from Aeleus'. He smiled, but it was a grin laden with regret. "Far too long... and not to have said anything to another soul must be about the most foolish thing I've done in a while. A few months, perhaps, to answer your question directly. Of course you or any of the others might not have caught on as quickly. The hints were small; even I thought nothing of them for a while, but there was a defining moment."

Aeleus sighed, "Do the others know?"

"Yes, finally the veil of innocence is rising, opening all eyes. Even Master Ansem is suspicious, but he can do nothing…He cannot know what has been going on. We will not tell him."

The older choked, "What do you mean? He has every right to know! Are you afraid of judgment because I believe it's a little too late for that."

"No," Ienzo suddenly replied icily, "I will accept any judgment cast down upon me. King Ansem cannot know, because I have feeling that it will only make matters worse at this point. Xehanort has a short fuse…It is burning away quickly."

"So, we should attempt to find a solution to this before we bring this to his attention?"

"Precisely. I've spoken to Dilan…He, Braig, and Even have banded together to try and do so, I believe it is best we speak to them."

"I see, so shall we?"

"Yes, perhaps now _is_ the best time. No time like the present."

The air was so stifling with tension that Aeleus could feel it pressing down on him, making him feel heavy. He had to lighten the mood before they stepped from the room. He smiled ruefully.

"Tell me," he quipped, "does Xehanort scare you?"

Ienzo either hadn't realized it was a joke or he saw no humor in the question. His comment made the air change from thick and uncomfortable to chilling and alive.

"Xehanort terrifies me more than the heartless we've created and imprisoned beneath the castle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His turquoise eyes stared out the glass windows to the star-filled night sky that was now encompassing the world. Even sighed rather audibly and focused his mind again to stare down at the cart full of books he would have to return to their rightful places. Why had the day he had been given Library duty have to be the day it looked as if it had been attacked by paraplegic chimps? Didn't the other people here realize that he was no maid? The pile of books in the cart seemed endless. He sighed again and got back to task.

The stack of books had dwindled half an hour later, yet still, Even was left a substantial number of volumes, perhaps ten percent to replace. The fatigue was getting to him and he swore to himself that whoever was responsible for this mess would be receiving a biting lecture. He grumbled beneath his breath silently as he picked up a book. His attention was drawn away however by the sound of the door opening.

Instantly Even's heart skipped in its rhythm. He quickly placed the book in its appropriate place and paced in a casual manner to inquire the intruder's identity. He was no longer shameful at admitting he secretly hoped it to be Raine. He still wrestled with his emotions toward the girl, but that fact was dormant at the moment.

He emerged from the corridors of books to see Braig and Dilan walking unhurriedly into the library. Upon seeing the oldest apprentice Braig turned to Dilan.

"See," he commented humorously, "told you he was still in here. Salutations, Ev!"

Even quieted the groan that wanted to emerge from his throat as Braig waved enthusiastically and Dilan offered a smirk. His irritation must have been noticeable.

Just as soon as they had reached him, Dilan wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "What, Even? Not who you were expecting?"

His reply was an uninterested sniff and his smirk grew wider, "I'm sorry we're not _her_."

Even pushed his arm off in disgust, "Raine has nothing to do with this."

Braig snorted in mockery and rolled his eye. He took a place at the table beneath the stairs. "_Sure_," he drawled, "that why your eyes dimmed when you saw it was just us? Please stop lying, we know you like the girl, it was evident when you turned on Xehanort before."

Even sighed and turned away, not denying them but not answering either. Or perhaps he had. The two seemed satisfied at least. Dilan sat on the opposite side of the table and leaned back in the wooden chair until he could balance himself comfortably. He then proceeded to place his feet atop the matching tabletop.

At the sound of the man's heels alighting atop the table, Even whipped around. "I just cleaned that," he seethed. Dilan shrugged, "My feet are clean, it's Braig who's been walking around in bird shit all day."

Braig petted the bandages that were covering his face, "Yes, and I'm currently planning the 'accidental' death of one particular falcon. Bloody bastard took out my eye and then rips my face all to hell!" His eye flashed.

Dilan chuckled, "Braig, it's just an animal."

"I don't care, he's smart and hates me! And I haven't done a thing to him to deserve this!" He pointed at his face for emphasis.

Even grinned in amusement and walked back to his previous position within the labyrinth of tomes. He could work and chat simultaneously and there was no denying that he wasn't interested in whatever reason the two men had for coming to the library to search him out. He grabbed the next book to replace.

"So, why am I graced with your presences?" He decided to pose the question. It was obvious that the other two would just stick to circumlocution for as long as possible and frankly Even found he had no patience for that at the moment.

"We knew you'd be lonely," Dilan's voice cut through the shelves.

"Yeah, don't you enjoy our company? I'd be dying for human contact after spending the entire day in here. Was the Library really that bad? Or are you just slow today?"

Even's brow rose at the first question posed with mirrored hurt, but with the second he turned his head, able to catch the back of Braig in his sight. "You have no idea…It looked as if a war had occurred amongst the rows."

That is how the conversation passed for a few minutes; comments on how the Library possibly looked before Even's "magical", as Dilan referred, touch had came along. Despite his original plan it looked as if they were not going to be covering anything important. In all reality, now that he thought about it, Even realized that he was well in the mood for talk less serious.

"I'm glad Library duty is not my assignment…I rather enjoy tower duty. Nice and quiet without having to clean, enough said."

"I'd kill for your job," Braig said, seemingly ignoring Even now joining them at the table, "it's better than caring for that bloody bird." The two continued on, unaware of how grateful their blonde companion was for their light hearted company. Yet, this could not last.

Even patted the man on the back before resting his left elbow against the table and placing his chin atop his hand, "Okay, I'm here. So really why are the two of you in the Library. Let's cut to the chase shall we?"

Braig and Dilan shared a quick glance at each other before the first sighed, "We came here to speak to you about Xehanort. He seems to be falling deeper into darkness and insanity with each day. I feel the end is almost near. We must take action soon." Even felt his heart lodge in his throat.

Insanity; that word tasted foreign on his tongue, but he knew he had often been thinking the newest apprentice demented as each day passed, more so since his own run in with the man over Raine. His eyes widened and for a moment he could form no words, no coherent reply. Later he realized it was shock at having his worst and deepest fear repeated by another.

Sometimes he called the men around him too trusting, but had he not suffered from this same affliction back in the beginning? And now everything was being discovered. Every doubt Xehanort had ousted in them from the start were becoming true results. The experiments were no longer for knowledge, pure and innocent. It all fell to power. He was possessed and blinded. Even could feel the world around him teeter, only a couple of strings still holding the ground around him stable.

"I've spoken to Ienzo," Dilan commented. The man's feet were now on the ground and he was leaning forward all joking out of his voice. They were cutting to the chase alright, but now Even was cursing himself for prodding them to stop their antics. The truth of reality was always a hard situation to deal with. He raised his eyes to meet Dilan's, however. He would endure. Upon seeing he had the attention of his two friends Dilan continued, "He agrees. He too sees the change in Xehanort's persona. He wishes to join us to stop him. He believes Aeleus will follow as well."

Even felt his stomach lurch again. He felt a chill proceeding up his spine. He must have paled for Braig had a firm grip on his shoulder instantly, "Do you want out, Even? We won't judge you."

Even took a deep breath, "No, I will remain. He must be stopped. These experiments were unethical from the beginning, but he being a master of eloquence doused our fears. His words were just that: a winded play, and he a perfect actor. The 'good' will never justify the horror we have unleashed. Is Master Ansem to be brought in?"

Both Dilan and Braig shook their heads, "No."

"There are five of us against him," Dilan explained, "I think we should subdue him before he is brought to Ansem. If we are unable to do so, then by all means his majesty must be brought into this."

"It sounds reasonable," Even replied, nodding his head. "It is rather foolish to fear judgment now. I know Master Ansem would forgive us, but how do we face all the eyes of the town's people. If I were them, my reasons wouldn't be enough. Do you know how foolish I feel for being deceived so easily?"

Braig slammed his fists on the table, "And you think we don't?! We're all ashamed…we've proven undeserving of our titles as Ansem's great apprentices! Xehanort used us as scapegoats, as pawns for his own merry plans, plans that no longer encompass his memories…He's hungry for power, and I fear for all innocents that come in contact with him. Even, I believe Raine is in danger…The way Xehanort's psyche has deteriorated, his words to you about pursuing her seem true enough and that is not good on any grounds."

Even gritted his teeth and his glare fell to bore into the tabletop, "I'm aware of that…he-he confronted me the day Ienzo's pet gave birth. He told me he would move in on her and that he cared not that I like her as well. He told me I'd better make my move. His eyes, they looked as if he was set with a challenge, an experiment." Even clenched his fist bitterly.

"Even, you need to tell her how you feel. That man's unstable and she should not fall victim to a mad man. You'll never know her true feelings if you don't tell her."

Even absorbed the information and remained silent. "Even," Dilan touched his shoulder, "she's not Emily…and you're older now. She will not toy with your heart and then crush it like that woman did. And if she does, well, she will regret the day. You need to take a chance. That is the reason why you're so hesitant, right?"

Even's gaze rose, "Actually, no. I do fear rejection, but I knew from the moment I met her she was sincere and wouldn't do that, at least I think so." He chuckled a little. "I guess, I will have to tell her. Whether I am met with rejection or not, she does not deserve Xehanort. And from what I've seen she views him as a friend, but friendship can quickly become love and we know Xehanort's way with words."

Dilan's hand had remained on his shoulder and soon Braig's had joined it on the opposite again. "Good luck, friend." Braig smiled. "Knock her out." Dilan winked. Even smirked and his face reddened slightly. 

"Thank you." Even smiled, his cheeks reddening a little. This kind of talk was not an everyday occurrence after all.

Braig and Dilan's hands were removed and they shrugged with grins present on their faces. That was the moment the door into the room opened again and the trio tensed, unsure of who to expect.

Ienzo and Aeleus entered, "See I told you they were in here, Ael." Aeleus rolled his eyes in amusement at the youngest's comment. "Greetings," he offered, "I believe you know-"

"Take a seat." Braig's order was fulfilled. He turned to Even. "You, go talk to her. Lord knows you need to see her." He prodded him with his elbow and Even's face which had just recovered from blushing flushed a darker red, but he stood up.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" He asked.

Dilan waved him away, "Kiss her for us." He grinned widely.

Even turned away as fast as he could, not seeing both Aeleus and Ienzo smiling deviously at his back. As soon as he left Ienzo sighed, "To business then. We do actually need a plan you know. Just saying we're going to put a stop to Xehanort is not going to accomplish anything. When and where would be a nice place to start?"

Even focused on his footsteps, with each step he took he felt his heart palpitate and the sound became louder and louder.

The trip was far too fast for his tastes. He was standing before Raine's door in what only felt like seconds. He took a deep breath and noticing the door ajar slightly, hesitantly opened it. He had shut his eyes just incase she may have been indecent, but when he heard no protest he reopened them.

The sight he was met with was no less breathtaking, and he cursed himself for such a thought. Raine was laying in her bed the blood-colored blankets pulled up to her torso. Within one hand she loosely clasped a book. The other hand rested next to her head as it was tilted towards the appendage. Her beige nightshirt hung loosely over her figure and her chest rose and fell steadily.

Even smiled gently at her, and turned to leave unaware that he was being watched by the woman on the bed. She had been at the brink of slumber when the low sound of air passing by the opening door awoke her. She was awakened, but did not open her eyes all the way. She was able to watch Even out of the corner of her eyes, unbeknownst to him. His sudden appearance wasn't frightening, just strange. It made her quite interested in what reason he had for visiting.

The gentle expression in his eyes as he saw her made her stomach knot and she hoped the low lights of the bedside lamp hid the small blush that was creeping up her cheeks. She tried to fight back the thought that his look was one given to a lover. She wouldn't get her hopes up. She had known him for over a month and despite his sometimes harsh comments he had worked his way into her heart; she came to adore him more with each moment she had spent with him. She had often thought that she had caught him staring at her like this, but it was quickly covered every time she turned to regard him. Now she was able to observe it in full.

Raine wanted to open her eyes all the way and address him, but she knew that she would ruin the moment, or she feared she would at least so she just let him admire her, heart fluttering at his compassionate smile. As he turned she prepared herself to turn off the lamp when he closed the door again, but that plan was soon defeated.

Even turned, hand on the knob ready to walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. He would save his confession for another day. His heart faltered at the proposition at having to wait, but his mind whispered in relief. At least he had the beautiful sight of her slumbering so serenely to himself. He held onto that moment as if it were a lifeline and it was; in all the turmoil that was building, at least here lay something still normal and sturdy. He laughed softly; Raine would never realize how much she kept him from breaking down from guilt and stress. He was about to take the first step from the room when he heard a soft mewl.

He turned to see Victoria, Raine's small calico kitten staring at him in the avid curiosity of a child. He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt your master. Sorry to disturb you." He whispered. The cat was sitting at the edge of the bed and as it stood up and placed it legs down to balance itself it lost its footing. Even was acting before he realized it. He quietly yet swiftly reached the falling kitten and caught it before it could crash into the floor.

Even sighed and pulled the kitten to his chest with a bemused smirk. The fall wouldn't have killed it, but he felt it might have been injured. He had totally forgotten in that moment that cats always landed on their feet. "Let's make you a bed somewhere that you won't fall," he advised the animal walking over the closet and pulling out a fair-sized basket and a towel.

Raine nearly jumped when she saw her kitten go tumbling, but she was suppose to be asleep so she remained still, knowing that the floor was no great fall. She was surprised at Even's quick reflexes and smiled as she observed the man's actions as he retrieved a basket and towel from her closet muttering to Victoria the whole time.

He brought the basket, towel, and cat to her bedside and placed them in the corner. He then situated the towel in the basket and placed the kitten within. He patted its head softly. "There you go, no more falling. Sleep well." When he stood up again he turned back to Raine and that expression returned to his features.

He stepped closer to her and she made sure to close her eyes so as not to be caught. She felt him slowly remove the book from her lap. Its soft impact on her bedside table came shortly after. Her heart beat at a deafening rate within her chest as she felt his breath on her head.

Even stared down at her. Oh, the urge to awaken her and admit his feelings, even if rejected was strong, but held back. He couldn't allow her to escape, he had admitted this to himself long before now and had realized upon Xehanort's words. But he had to try, he couldn't let Xehanort have her, not now. It was not just because he liked her, but also because Xehanort was dangerous, simple as that. Even agreed that she did not have like him back. And though he feared it, it was just a part of life. He would let her go. She deserved her own choice. He would be a devoted friend.

Even raised a hand before he could stop himself and placed it above her cheek. He froze however. He did not want to awaken her; how would she react to his presence. He predicted not well. He removed his hand and placed it at his side.

"Raine," he muttered. He smiled and an idea struck him.

"O, She doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night

Like a jewel rich in an Ethiop's ear;

Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear…"

Even whispered these words to her from a play he had read recently. He had memorized these words because they reminded him of the girl before him. He smiled wider, his eyes further softening.

"Did my heart love till now," he continued at a different place in the dialogue, "forswear it sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." He leaned closer to her head. "Perhaps someday I can tell you those words to your conscious mind."

He kissed her forehead softly. He wished to linger there. He wished to chance her awaking, but he pulled away and retreated, afraid of his heart's wishes and her reaction were she to open her eyes. He clicked the lamp off and threw the room into darkness.

Raine lifted her lids fully and watched him leave closing the door. She wondered if it had been her imagination that he had uttered, "I do believe I have fallen ill under love's spell." as he shut the door fully. She gingerly touched her forehead, where his lips had been previously. Her cheeks burned. She had heard his words, but should she tell him? She closed her eyes, replaying every moment that had just occurred in her mind. She wanted to tell him, but what would he say? What would he do? Would he deny his actions?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the covers being tugged, the kitten was climbing back into bed with her; Even's efforts foiled. She smiled as its head popped into view and she pulled it the rest of the way up to her and hugged it as tightly as she could get away with. It wasn't Even but perhaps it wouldn't be long...


	7. Love Like Winter

"_**Dare to be naive."**_

Buckminster Fuller

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_**Love Like Winter**_

One tremor, two tremors, and they proceeded to form the shivering of Raine's body as she held out upon her balcony, breathing in the crisp air of the Garden's winter breeze. She sighed as she took it all in; the scenery change had been abrupt.

The once bare trees were coated in icy frost and the emerald of the grass and other living things had been blanketed by the ivory of the snow that had fallen silently last night. She raised her indigo eyes to stare at the overcast skies still producing the flakes of ice lazily. She glared at the bundles of moisture, but lost her hate after a moment. It was useless.

She pursed her lips tightly and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to admit aloud that Even was right. Winter was beautiful and the first snow glistened around her, offsetting all the earthly tones. The earth smelt fresh and crisp and the chilling air fogged her breath. It was almost enough to distract her from the fact that she was wearing too little not to be affected; almost.

Raine rubbed her arms briskly, but it did little than chafe her skin so she soon gave a sigh of defeat and turned her back to the frost-laden paradise in favor of her sliding doors. She pulled them aside and did the same to the scarlet curtains adorning the rod above her on the wall within the room.

Upon closing the balcony door behind her she felt the heat instantly encasing her body, irritating her slightly raw cheeks, but the comfort for the moment banished the pain. She turned to the door of her closet then, the dark wood glaring back at her as, hand reaching out, she touched the brass handle. Opening it her gaze swept through the clothes to find some appropriate for the weather.

The rustle of the cloth as her hands grabbed the edge of her long, sleeping shirt was the only sound that reached her ears, as she began to pull the gown-like shirt upward, her backed turned to the open door, which had been left like that since the previous night. She was ignorant to this minor detail, or what should have been a minor detail.

Raine was no fool, she knew that at this hour in the morning, at least going by her clock that the apprentices were presumably seated in the common hall enjoying their breakfast, so even if she had known her door was open she would in all likelihood done away with precautions other than keeping a wary eye upon the entrance just for safety's sake. The odds were just too small to be a major caution. Small, but not impossible.

Only when she had turned her body around, an action that would bring her the convenience of simpler access to her clothing, did her mind register the open door. Yet, it was the strangest of ways, at least to her still sleep-fogged mind as she had awoken only fifteen minutes previously and the warm air was lulling her back into a sobered mindset. The door was closing itself, and her fingers stopped just as the footsteps entering her room did as well. She had heard the muffled noises from within the prison of pale sky fabric.

All her mind had to register were the words "intruder" and "male" before her hands released the folds of her shirt and they fell with a descent far slower than she wanted. She immediately sped the process up by sweeping her hands down the cloth. With that task finished she moved to the more important question.

Those footsteps were too heavy to be Even or Braig's so that crossed out Ienzo as well. It was either Aeleus, Dilan, or Xehanort. Her eyes instantly rose from her hands to glare at the intruder.

Her cheeks, which were burning in predetermined fury, paled substantially in surprise. There before her stood Xehanort, eyes wider than normal, but otherwise unaffected.

Raine sniffed indignantly, "Thanks for just waltzing in unannounced." Her tone was sarcastic and her mood proved tested by the obvious clenching of her fists.

Xehanort merely smirked, his eyes gleaming in unhidden amusement and mischief, "No, _thank you _for leaving the door open so carelessly." His eyes swept her figure.

Her mouth pulled further into a frown from its previous straight position, but she did not speak of the action. The display he had demonstrated of throwing back her words warned her of such. Instead, she pretended to ignore the gesture, not even acknowledging she had witnessed it. As a result her grim expression appeared only a disproval of his words.

Xehanort grinned at her defiant and enraged disposition. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming her body, the tantalizing image of what lay beneath the long shirt still fresh in his mind; he had approved tremendously. Her current frown however sobered his demeanor slightly and he adverted his eyes around the room instead, awaiting her next words.

"Do you need something, Xehanort?"

He shook his head at her exasperated request. His eyes fixed upon the curtain behind her, observing its disturbed appearance. A small smile graced with pure, innocent humor graced his lips. "You had not appeared for breakfast, so I took upon myself to check up on you. It would be a shame and misfortune if you were to become ill."

Raine was never one to be sure what time she normally arrived at the breakfast table so the reply was simple enough, but she remained wary. "Thank you," she said with a polite smile, "I'll be coming down soon, but first you need to leave so I can get dressed. I'll be sure to close my door so as not to welcome anymore awkward situations."

"Of course," Xehanort bowed, "and I apologize for my earlier behavior. Please think me not bold when I say you are a very radiant woman." He turned on his heel and reopened the door only to close behind him as he retreated from the room. His last comment rang in Raine's ears.

She swiftly crossed her room to stand at the door. Something akin to fear possessed her to lock it; she wanted only reassurance after observing the man's plain admiration and unabashed behavior. She admitted she was at fault for leaving the door gaping, but had Xehanort no modesty?! Albeit bold, normally Raine would have been flattered by a man such as Xehanort calling her attractive, but there was something unnerving about it. He was too bold and it was some other underlying reason beyond her affections toward Even.

Xehanort had turned back to face the door of Raine's room after he had left. Caught in the silence of the empty halls there was no muffling the sound of Raine tripping the lock. His mouth alighted in a glorious grin as he made the decision to leave and return to breakfast lest the other apprentices question his absence. They had been acting strange as of late and this intrigued Xehanort vaguely. His instincts told him they were being more cautious around him. He shook this pondering off to think about at a more appropriate time. His brain turned back to the woman behind the door as he shuffled down the hall, shoulders quaking in silent laughter. 'Smart girl, but I wouldn't harm her.'

He again took his place at the table for breakfast, a spot between Dilan and Ienzo on the left side. His face and temper revealed nothing of his morning escapade to anyone at the table, save one soul. Yet no question was posed; one cannot question without just cause and being ignorant to the reason behind Xehanort's minor change in personality that one person said nothing. This, unbeknownst to him, allowed Xehanort to dive into a conversation with Aeleus across from him who was currently devouring a piece of toast blanketed in jelly in an orderly fashion.

Their conversation was rather casual, so no one adverted attention to it. King Ansem continued to eat his breakfast, supporting a chat with Braig in the process. Dilan was eating silently at the man's side while Ienzo appeared to be falling asleep where he sat, sleep still fresh in his eyes as he tentatively sipped his trepid coffee. Even was reading an anatomy textbook confiscated from the library; his plate sat already absent of food to his right.

Raine entered this atmosphere with a slight look of agitation marring her features as her booted feet treaded carefully upon the carpet. Her eyes beheld every figure in the room. They stopped briefly upon Xehanort and held him longer. If one was to watch closely, it seemed that the rage in her eyes swelled ever so slightly. It disappeared just as quickly as it had come, however, and no one noted it. She came to the table and seated herself at Even's side. A plate was passed down to her. She smiled in gratitude before picking up her silverware.

She ate her food carefully, discreetly reading a few sentences at random from Even's textbook. When she finished her meal she set the plate aside and leaned more conspicuously to read over Even's shoulder. She wondered at her boldness in the action, but let it drop. It was far too late for regrets now.

Her breath, warm and soothing encased Even's neck. He tried to keep his mind straight, tried to concentrate, but failed. He sighed, construing it into more of a cough. Admitting to himself the deep fondness he had towards the girl, now breathing so gently on his neck, and telling her so were two things. They were the total antithesis of one another. Was it his pride that held him back? Was it fear? His eyes narrowed for a moment on the page, scolding himself to halt the argument he was about have in his head.

He refused to start questioning his motives, especially at a time such as this. Her lovely warmth was unwinding him. He had to reign himself in before he lost composure. He was becoming hot, too much so. It was a pleasant discomfort, but he pushed that aside, his lips seaming together until they formed a bemused smirk.

"Do you find this so interesting that you feel the need to rudely read over my shoulder?"

His posed question was nonchalant, at least in the manner that a few eyes at the table rose to regard the pair. A waltz had begun, the quips were to begin. Even's voice was the striking violin.

Raine's head retreated from the contour of his neck. Her mouth fused in a smile to match his. He was suddenly left wanting. Even grieved for retreat of her body. He did not, however let her see the longing in his eyes. They remained on the book, the only place where his soul was safe from drowning. He only caught her movements from his peripheral as she slid from her chair to stand at his side. Well, so much for his previous wanting, she was even closer now!

"No, actually, I was wondering what possessed you to read _that_."

Her words confused him and finally, he relinquished the volume. Closing it gently, and mentally noting the page number he placed it atop the table. His brows rose in inquiry as he turned and stared at the woman before him, "I've read books more boring than this."

Raine giggled slightly, reveling in a secret she apparently was the sole owner of, "How can you being reading on a day like this?"

He was silent. The smile remained on her face as she turned to speak to all the apprentices and Ansem the Wise who had, by that moment, raised their gazes to her.

"You all know it snowed, right?"

Aeleus grinned softly, "Yes. It _is_ winter, after all."

Raine's smile thinned as surprise struck her. She hadn't expected the mundane reply. For a moment she was left wordless.

"But…it always melted before. This is the first snow that's stayed."

She cringed; her words sounded more like a whine than anything else when she finally spoke. She had to imagine she appeared a child trying to explain some twisted logic of their own making.

"That's true," Ienzo complimented her.

Raine frowned. She had expected at least one of them to declare they should go and enjoy the snow, but no one had said a phase even pertaining to the subject. None of them had moved. She sighed, both in annoyance that her plan was crumbling and in depression that no one looked like they were offering to go outside with her. She decided playing charades wasn't going to accomplish anything. She slowly turned away and began walking towards the door.

"Well I'm going to go enjoy the newly fallen snow…Anyone want to accompany me?" There, if that wasn't direct enough-

Braig was up from his seat before the next second had passed. He smirked, finally an excuse to run around in the frosted water was presented to him. He'd been waiting all morning but he was against being the first to say anything.

"I'll be happy to," he bowed, "wouldn't you like come as well, Dilan? The lady should have at least two of us with her, just in case."

Dilan's eyes leered in satisfaction as he nodded. He stood up with much more composure than his companion and pushed his seat back in. This was all in show of course because he too was ready for some fun. "Milady, I would be honored to come as well." He tipped his head.

Raine smiled, joyous that she _would_ have company. Yet as she stared out into the royal hallway, the delight in her features broke. Her eyes bored into her skull to the right as she glanced back to where Even currently sat. 'Probably took to reading that damn book again.' She spat bitterly to herself. 'Why can't he see that I wanted him to be the one who would voluntarily accompany me? Why can't he just act on his feelings like he did before?' She thought accusingly and then, 'Why couldn't I have just asked?' She tried to rid her mind of these questions before she gave herself a headache. One more made it through, nevertheless.

'What's he so afraid of?'

Dilan and Braig had caught up to her, she hadn't moved from the doorway after all so it was no great feat. Dilan placed a hand on her shoulder in order to announce that he and Braig were ready to ship out. He only succeeded, however, in startling her.

Her body stiffened abruptly and she jerked immediately afterward. Unfortunately Braig had caught the remnants of distraught covering her features as she collected herself.

"Raine, you alright?"

The woman smiled at his concern hoping that it was just in question of her becoming lost in space, per se. Yet as he spoke her eyes found Even. And he was reading again. She fought back the tears that stung her eyes, the frown that wanted to arise, and the hot-fire words she wanted to scream at him in frustration. Her heart was sinking in her chest at his plain disregard for her.

Yet, he wasn't disregarding her. He brought the book to his face and observed her from behind its depths. "Why," he whispered to himself. 'Why can't I offer to go with her? What's stopping me?' And then he caught her gaze. Hurt and fury swirled in those indigo orbs. She was angry at him, and suddenly his pulse rocketed. Did she feel the same? But before he could make amends-play off like he was just toying with her-she turned on her heel.

"I'm fine." She reassured Braig and turned away, more hurt at Even's actions than disgusted. He said he loved her. Those words had been eating away at her for days. Her heart was now a dam, and it was leaking. She wanted him to take the reigns. She wanted him to know she was scared too. Raine walked down the hallway, hearing the steps of her two escorts behind her. She paused just once, and that was to pull her crimson coat over her shoulders.

Even had placed his eyes back on the words in the text, but he'd felt the gazes of Braig and Dilan before they too left. He cursed at himself. He had done it again; he was always doing the wrong thing when it came to Raine. Snapping at her when unnecessary, ignoring her when he was the only one she wished attention from; it seemed he couldn't do the right thing! 'Damn it! Can't the woman tell I'm scared…I don't deserve her. I'm a murderer, a mislead lackey who blinded himself with reassurances that were mere fancy. What would she think of me? How could anyone but those involved understand my motives?' Yet even as he asked himself these questions the answers gnawed at his mind, reprimanding him for his denial.

_If it is love she will understand…_

Resignation finally coated his features. He placed the book down again, not bothering to even give it a second thought. That was his own decision, but the next occurring event could have just as easily attributed.

His turquoise eyes caught movements. In front of him and to his left Xehanort was standing as well. He turned to Ansem the Wise. "Master Ansem, I believe I will join in on the activities as well." That was his farewell, but as he turned his eyes caught Even's from the side. He smirked. It was a blatant challenge and Even found himself placing his hands in his lap where they curled into tight fists. His knuckles were becoming white from the tension and his mind was made up long before Ienzo, now fully awake cast him a stare of warning. He stood up, his feet moving of their own accord. He had to change into thicker clothing if he was heading out into that winter land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raising her gloved hands, Raine observed as the flakes of ice melted upon impact with the ebony material. Barely anything could be seen in the white desert land beyond her and the two men who had offered to join her. She merely walked around in the compact frost, watching as Dilan and Braig made a game of throwing spheres of the snow at one another.

Braig hissed in pain as one made contact with his head, "I think there was rock in that one! Watch what you put in those, Dilan!"

Dilan shrugged, his smirk concealed by his navy scarf, "Sorry." He snickered. He narrowly escaped the snowball thrown swiftly at him.

Braig was laughing. Raine closed her eyes enjoying the laughter. These two, grown men, were acting like little children who had snuck out from their homes to play in the dusty snow. That was the real reason why they had joined her; to play. When she opened her eyes again she was, without delay, hit with a snowball in her chest.

"Sorry, Raine, I was trying to hit Braig!"

She waved it off; it hadn't hurt. Braig's loud laughter echoed in her ears, "Yeah, Dilan can't aim!" Raine watched Dilan glare at the older man before balling another snowball, his intent clear. She rolled her eyes and turned around. Her grin disappeared.

Another figure was approaching the scene. So distinguishing was his figure, Raine didn't even have to guess. Xehanort smiled gracefully at her as he stopped at her side. She returned the gesture, but his earlier transgressions were still fresh in her mind. He noticed the nervousness she radiated and he placed a hand on her shoulder nearest him.

"Once again, I apologize for my behavior earlier. I was _far_ toobold." He repeated.

Still cautious, she relaxed a bit. She nodded, "You're forgiven." This seemed to satisfy him and he removed his hand. In the process he grazed her cheek and a frown settled upon his lips.

"Your cheeks are frozen!" Before she could protest against him, he had removed his black scarf and placed it around her neck, tightening it just right. He smiled kindly, "There you have it." His thumb caressed her cheek lightly as he made to thread his fingers into her hair and remove it from the onyx material's bind.

She pulled away from his hands before he would be given the chance to run his fingers through her hair. "Thanks," she said hurriedly, fingering the cloth, "but what about you?"

Xehanort shook his head. A ball of ice then whizzed past his ear.

"Hey, Xehanort," Braig called, "why don't you and the lady team up against Dilan and I? Ya know, just an old fashioned snowball fight?"

Xehanort turned to Raine. She smirked, "Sure!" She turned to Xehanort for agreement. He smiled softly and affirmed the words with a nod of his head.

"Don't leave us out then!"

This new voice belonged to the youngest apprentice. Ienzo ran past Raine and Xehanort.

"I'm on Braig and Dilan's team!" He announced enthusiastically and the other two men assented to his arrival.

"Then I suppose that means I'm with Raine and Xehanort."

Raine's heart sped up involuntarily at the sound of Even's voice. She whipped around, forgetting her anger towards him. 'At least he actually came.' She grinned at him as he neared her.

"I'm not too late to join am I?" He asked.

Raine shook her head, noticing Xehanort tense slightly beside her. Even either took no notice of it or completely ignored him. He halted once he was at her side. He sighed, catching her eyes for a moment. Was it just her or did he seem regretful? She didn't have time to wonder when a snowball hit her head. The war begun.

Lord Ansem and Aeleus soon joined the snow battle as well. Aeleus claimed Xehanort's team as his. Ansem happily took a position on Braig's- he ended up being more agile than any of them expected and actually landed quite a few hits within the first few minutes of joining the game. Ice went flying, no score was kept, no rules were set in place. It was a freedom, separated from science and the logical. For once imagination reigned supreme.

All the apprentices and even their master seemed to enjoy the unspoken free day from the labs, or so appearances said. Raine wondered if this sort of fight was a normal winter occurrence between them. She laughed around a mouthful of snow before spitting it out.

Braig and Dilan found each other amid the melee and a silent exchange went between them and with a nod both turned and ran in opposite directions to come and flank poor Even who was just now feeling victorious for nailing Ienzo. Apparently no one felt bad about aiming for the face.

The orbs of snow were hard to follow. This set the scene for disaster. Ienzo had already fallen, but no serious injuries had been sustained, and no one expected any to happen. Yet, the reality that such could arise was made known about fifteen minutes after Ienzo's spill.

Chaos, this was what the game was comprised of, but none seemed to mind. Even and Xehanort were running, aiming at the same person. Both of them were trying to target Ansem, but they came upon a rather slippery patch of earth, most likely where the stone paths through the gardens were located. Xehanort lost his footing and being so near to Even as he reached out to steady himself he latched onto the smaller man.

Even sputtered, not having enough time to snidely screech at him before his balance was also compromised. Both men then went tumbling. The others, noticing the duo's disappearance, were forced to stop their game when a stomach-turning crack broke the air and Even's voice rose in a pain-laden yelp.

Raine had not even registered what had happened before she was standing before the scene. Even was groaning laboriously as he clutched his left arm below the elbow. Xehanort was laying on the ground beside him.

Raine's voice wouldn't work. She just stared at the two men in shock.

"Even," Ansem asked, standing beside Raine. Actually everyone was present then. "Are you alright?" His answer was a soft moan. "My arm."

He gritted his teeth. Aeleus leaned over and picked the man up in his arms. Dilan had moved to do the very same thing, but the other had beaten him to it. "He probably broke it." He replied swiftly, carrying him away. The others followed suit and Raine turned to Xehanort making sure he was alright as well. He stood up and watched the retreating figures before turning his gaze to Raine, whose face was drawn in worry.

"Sorry."

Raine said nothing, she gave a quick nod of her head and sped off. Not caring for the moment that his words didn't seem remorseful nor that his scarf came loose around her neck and flew off into the wind.

Xehanort watched the cloth float before it landed in the spoiled snow. He slowly walked to it and picked it up, running his fingers over the cloth as he watched Raine disappear from view. When her figure could no longer be seen he clutched the material firmly in his palm, his face unreadable, but his amber eyes burning intensely in some torrid emotion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morphine was just beginning to work when Raine began to wrap his arm. She did so carefully, her mind on edge and more awake than she ever thought possible.

It had been about half an hour since Braig had run in, given her the syringe of the pain drug, and then darted back out to retrieve the bandages which Aeleus had volunteered to assist with. At first she just stared down at the needle tapping the air bubbles out and squirting out just a little for extra measure and looking at Even periodically. 'Do I just give him the whole thing?' He then groaned in pain again. She gave him the whole needle full, believing that was the better choice. She had been advised to wait till the medication kicked in before setting his arm. She had insisted upon being the one to do it after assuring them that she knew how to do it and had even set her dog's bone once back when she was at her own home.

It was while she was tying the last of the bandage when she noticed that during this course of events everyone had come into Even's room to visit him except Xehanort. Raine placed her hands at her side as she recalled his apology. Short, simple, it should have been acceptable. It was plain that the incident was an accident, but Xehanort didn't seem to hold much regret. She concentrated on not balling her fists as realization donned on her.

Xehanort was fond of her too. His actions and words to her were evidence enough. He wasn't hesitating like Even was, but there was something unsettling about the ordeal. Something unsettling about Xehanort.

Raine gazed down at Even's face which was more relaxed as he smiled at her. She smiled back, forgetting that Aeleus was observing the whole scene.

He had stayed to make sure Raine set the bone right. He would have left, but seeing the worry and affection alight on Raine's features every time she stared at Even, he was intrigued. She truly held affection for the man that transcended mere friendship. The silence encompassing the room spoke volumes more than any words could, at least concerning Raine as she tightly held Even's free hand.

"Even," she said softly. She noted he looked a little dazed so she took it slow. "Can you sit up for me?"

Even did so, albeit a little clumsily with Raine's assistance. Even stared about the room and at the doorway as Raine tied another bandage around his arm in order to immobilize the limb enough to where it would heal properly and without interruption. His eyes caught upon Charlemagne. Aeleus' cat just waltzed by the doorway unhurriedly. Even grinned insanely, the expression staying as Raine helped him lower himself back on the bed.

And this was Even's train of thought: just a few nights ago Even had entered Raine's room and saved her kitten from falling. He remembered that when he had entered he was imagining the woman undressed. He chuckled and as Raine was pulling away he spoke.

"Raine," he said. Once he saw he had her full attention he smiled wider, "You know... I bet you look really good naked," he chuckled, "secretly I've been wanting to find out for sure for a while now."

Raine's face flushed a deep scarlet and she pulled away from the bed. Aeleus was at her side within seconds. He gazed down at the girl, "How much of that morphine did you give him?"

"I-I-I didn't know what the right amount was so…I gave him the whole syringe full."

Aeleus' eyes widened, "The normal dose is only about half."

"Well-"

"No, Braig and I are at fault we should have told you. You can't be blamed. Braig and I however will be the ones to give him morphine from now on, though."

Raine nodded. Aeleus took her hand, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave until the overdose wears off, however. There's no way of knowing if he might say anything else _more _inappropriate."

Aeleus took no protest from her and she soon was standing outside of the door, which was now close. She walked away, hearing Even laugh nervously. "Oops."

She checked back periodically to see if Even had recovered from her mistake yet, but it was always negative. She confined herself to her room, reading a book she had borrowed from him previously to occupy her mind. She didn't want to talk to anyone else, especially Xehanort. Her hands clasped the book in her hands tighter whenever the man invaded her thoughts.

Night settled on the world and Raine had changed into another long night shirt. It was a simple white one and she had just completed putting it on and brushing her hair when there came a soft knock at her locked door.

"Who is it?"

Aeleus' warm voice answered her. "I just wanted to tell you Even's recovered, but he seems to be asleep now. Braig just gave him the normal dosage so he should be fine come morning."

Raine sprinted to the door and flung it open, witnessing an empty space. She turned her head and watched as Aeleus walked to his room. "Thank you," she muttered. She stepped from her doorway, and negligent to the fact that her feet were bare she padded down the hall to Even's room.

Her hand turned the knob and she entered, her steps only a whisper of sound. She came to the bedside and for a few moments watched Even's face in the relaxing hold of sleep. She smiled and with barely a second of hesitation touched his cheek gingerly.

His face crunched slightly, but he leaned into her hand finally. She couldn't make out his mumblings, yet they didn't seem distressed. It was the complete opposite; he sounded quite content. He was now just in his jeans and his thrown-on long sleeve shirt. His jacket had been the first thing dealt with after he was brought inside and his medication had begun to work.

"I'm just going to lay here for a few minutes."

Her hushed words didn't disturb him and she carefully crawled into the bed to lay beside him. She turned and watched him, satisfied for just the moment to be there, uninterrupted. She moved a little closer to his body heat and closed her eyes. She just wanted to listen to his deep breaths, revel in the silent night and the chance to be near him for a minute longer. What she didn't expect to happen was to be lulled to sleep by the man beside her. One moment she heard his breathing beside her, the next she knew nothing at all for a what seemed like a long while. She _had_ had intentions of leaving...


	8. Inhale

"_**The most eloquent silence: that of two mouths meeting in a kiss."**_  
by Unknown

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Inhale**_

Even was quite comfortable where he lay. He was warm and calm so he had to ask himself for what reason was he currently awaking. His answer came almost as soon as the groggy thought made its way completely through his mind: his arm began to throb dully. He groaned softly, the pain further jarring him awake. 'Morphine must be wearing off.' He almost shifted slightly when a movement beside him caused whatever was warming him to cuddle closer.

Still rather sleepy, he didn't question what was beside him. The feeling of it cradled so innocently against him pushed the stinging of his arm to the back of his mind. He smiled happily and snuggled back just slightly, his mind offering a window in which to clasp slumber again.

Raine was alerted by the moan that whispered beside her. Slowly she was awaking, but she still had not gained full control of her body as it burrowed closer to the heat being radiated off her companion. Unfortunately she was not as drowsy as Even and as soon as she had carried out the action her body shivered and then tensed when the something beside her returned her gesture.

Her eyes slowly opened protesting against the brightness that filled the room as a result of the morning sun. When they finally stopped aching her they focused on the _person_ she had nestled against. She swallowed the gasp that rose in her throat like bile. She had fallen asleep last night! Raine stared at the man a moment before closing her eyes again and relaxing. She smiled softly. Would it bad to admit that she didn't abhor the idea that she had fallen asleep in the bed with him? She had just been shocked earlier.

Even soon began to wonder vaguely what was beside him that was moving, even if it was ever so slight. Finally his mind, too curious to allow him anymore rest until its interest was sated, forced him awake. His eyes fluttered open, dealing with the painful sunlight that now glowed in the room.

He did not tense, he did not even move when he looked down to see Raine's slight figure cuddled into his chest. He felt her breath, just evening out fanning his shirt. His brain more or less merely gave a shrug before he closed his eyes. It would be a lie to say he was angry at her for being there. He had no complaints whatsoever and he went to prove that by sinking back into sleep.

His plans were foiled by the door swishing open. Raine must have closed it again after she had entered. There was no effort in pretending to be slumbering for him. He just remained limp and relax; being an apprentice and sometimes not wanting to get up if it wasn't needed had made him an expert at feigning.

No footsteps entered or retreated and Even, though tempted to peer at the intruder did no such thing. Who knew who it could be? He listened carefully however, attempting to discern the person.

"Miss Raine," the voice drew out in surprise.

Now, he was definitely interested. He knew that voice from anywhere. It was Ansem. Even felt Raine stiffen in his arms at the voice. He shook his head mentally. 'Busted.'

"Someone's not a very good actor," Ansem sing-songed and Even could make out the sound of his foot tapping patiently upon the carpet. Oh, how he pitied the girl beside him right now, but he wasn't going to make matters worse by waking himself. Nope, he was asleep.

Raine shifted and turned around, letting out a whimper at being found out. 'Why couldn't I act the same way I had when Even came into my room?' She opened her eyes and smiled nervously.

"Good morning, your Majesty," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Ansem glared at the girl with the discipline one would have for a daughter.

"That's a very inappropriate position. Surely you must-"

The rest Even drowned out as then Raine interrupted. 'Inappropriate? Is it? Well, I have no complaints…and it's not like we're naked.'

"Lord Ansem, it was just an accident…I came in here last night, I just wanted to check on him, make sure he was okay. I-I just got into the bed to stay for a while. It was an accident I didn't mean to fall asleep…I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

'Looks like someone isn't confident…Calm down, surely his highness knows your morals.' Even droned in his mind, wishing he could tell the girl these words.

Ansem's glare softened, "I'm sure this was all a mistake. I'm sure you wouldn't compromise your modesty if you could help it."

'I suppose I couldn't agree more,' Even smirked inwardly, 'at least I hope…'

"Never, Milord." Raine spoke. Ansem smiled in understanding and gestured for her to get out the bed, "Well, Lady Raine let's get you out of here before Even awakes and finds you in here accompanying him. He's had enough surprises and I'm not sure if he'll be happy about this one."

Raine's heart sank. 'Maybe he's right.'

Even had to fight the protest he wanted to voice. Then he got an idea; a wonderfully, awful idea. 'No, no, Master Ansem…not just yet. She's mine.'

Raine moved to get off the bed, lifting her body just slightly enough. Even opened his eyes ever so slightly and with all the grace of a dozing man he turned over. Of course, this instantly sent a new wave of pain through his arm, but he had a more important task to attend to. He reached out his uninjured arm and firmly wrapped it about the girl's waist and pulled her back against him.

"Nnnnnnnn," he grunted in protest and buried his head between her shoulder blades. He felt Raine still in his arms and he smirked widely, his face now hidden from view. This action secured two things. Raine would not to have to deal with Ansem and what he predicted would be a lecture on etiquette _and _Even could have her all to himself for a while longer.

'_Oh…my…Lord_,' was Raine's only thought as Even captured her in his supposed sleep. She watched as Ansem turned and scowled at him when she noticed he looked near tears, trying not to laugh.

"Master Ansem," she reached out, "he, uh…doesn't seem to want me to leave. I think I need some help."

Ansem shook his head, "No, I think this will a perfect punishment for you."

Even raised a brow, 'Punishment, oh no…I strongly approve of her "lewd" behavior, but by all means leave her to me, no scratch that I absolutely recommend abandoning to her to my hands.'

Raine did not say anything else. She stared at the king with wide, pitiful eyes. Ansem shook his head again, "I expect you will receive plenty of discipline upon his awaking so I'll take my leave." Even felt Raine shake her head and make out a sound of fright in her throat.

'Frightened to be stuck here with me? No need to fear, lovely…There won't be any discipline. I thought awaking today was rather nice.' He stopped thinking a moment to listen as Ansem's footsteps seemed to step from the door. 'That's good, Lord Ansem. Leave now…shut the door.' He heard the click of the door as it closed. He smiled, but said nothing for a few seconds. He waited till Raine's body slackened in his arms.

"You can go back to sleep now," he said, his voice totally aware, no sign of sleep making it raw. His words rolled with perfect clarity. "And don't worry about me lecturing you." He smiled away from her eyes, "I approve." Raine felt him shift and something soft and warm grazed her exposed cheek.

Raine sputtered astonishment clutching her lungs. 'He was awake? He kept me here on purpose? And did he just kiss my cheek?!' That thought completed an orbit and then she growled lowly in ire, 'HE WAS AWAKE!' After her fury chilled which wasn't long she giggled lightly. She turned in his gentle grip and lightly hit his chest. "You dog!"

He smiled in pride at her vehement, yet quiet comment and stared down at her in his arms. His face softened; he could definitely wake up to this every morning. In the soft light, he swore Raine could be anything than human. She was beautiful, and a definition of the word that only she embodied. His eyes scanned her face, but he was stopped by Raine's light giggle.

"Even," she asked, "since you're not asleep and neither am I…Can you let me go?"

Even grinned handsomely at her, "Do you want me to?"

Her eyes widened, her cheeks taking on a familiar burning. Did she? No, but what he say if she admitted that? She opened her mouth to say something, but Even just chuckled softly. "I think I just got my answer…now…try to go back to sleep. Braig or Aeleus should be in here soon to give my morphine."

"Braig?!" Raine gasped and struggle against his grasp. "Then I really should go! Ansem won't say a word, but Braig will! I can't be in here!"

Even frowned and his arm loosened around her frame. Maybe she didn't feel the same. "Then," he attempted to sound as nonchalant as was feasible, but he was hurt, "he'll be here shortly. You need to go as soon as possible." He pushed her gently out of the bed.

She stood barefooted on the carpet and stared at him. She had hurt him; he had just chiefly admitted his feelings and now she had injured him emotionally. She sighed, in being honest with herself she didn't want to leave. She had just reacted out of instinct. She turned her gaze down at her feet and shifted them.

"Would you pretend to be asleep too if Braig came in here? Not, you know, be all prideful that I ended up in your bed?"

Even's eyes which had been aimed away from her, but in truth had been watching her returned to her figure. His pulse quickened. She did feel the same? He smiled at her and nodded, "If you want me to…I guess I understand your hesitance. You've never been found in the bed of a man."

Raine raised her eyes back to his and her mouth rose in a slight smile, a gesture which spoke more than a full-fledged one. She pulled up the blanket on the bed and climbed right back in. Once she had gotten snuggled up to Even and was comfortable she wrapped an arm around his neck and buried her nose into the crook of it. She smiled contently and let out a small sigh.

Even gulped, feeling her lips caress his neck when she grinned. His free arm found her waist again. He pushed it beneath her side and then turned over, taking her with him. He wanted to hold her too and if he had to be on his back in order to do so then so be it. He felt his heart swell in love and pride. She had chosen him. He closed his eyes.

"Just relax, stay limp and calm. And do not, I repeat _do not_ tense. If you feel yourself doing it yawn and roll over."

Raine nodded against his neck, "Okay, I think I can do this, thank you, Even." He laughed softly, "I know you can."

These words still hung in the air when the noise that signified that the door was opening entered the room. Raine and Even both showed no signs of moving, they truly appeared to be slumbering.

"Awww, would you look at that? Isn't that cute?" Braig chuckled under his breath upon getting over the surprise that was Raine and Even in the bed in such an intimate embrace. "Finally took action."

Braig walked into the room and around the bed to Even's side. The man's face was neutral until Braig released the morphine into his arm. His nose scrunched at the discomfort, but eased again with only a mutter of a groan once Braig had removed the needle.

After a few moments of the man's silent gleeful observation Braig's footsteps finally retreated, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Sweet dreams." The door closed again. Silence reigned for a while longer, but was broken when Raine shifted to stare at the closed door.

"I did it," Even could hear the happiness in her voice. He held her tighter and she returned to facing him. When she had rotated in his arms she had brought her face basically level with his face, perhaps just a little lower. His eyes focused on her softly colored lips. She was so close; their breath mingled, and her lips were parted ever so slightly, just demanding attention.

'Kiss her,' his conscious urged, 'hurry, before you lose your courage.'

Raine saw the conflict in his eyes, saw their destination. Her cheeks blossomed cherry. She wanted him to kiss her, but she was nervous. What if she was unsatisfactory? She had kissed men before, but something told her everything would change if she allowed this, and she was scared she may ruin her relationship.

Even prepared to lean forward, for once going to listen to his heart instead of fear. Raine followed the reverse. "Even," she smiled in fake humor waving a hand in front of his face, hoping it was convincing, "you're awfully quiet."

"There is no other way to admire the dove in my arms." He rose his eyes to hers and there it was; that softness with which he was staring at her matched his expression the night he had entered her room. She choked on the words she had been planning to say.

"Even," she whimpered in uncertainty.

"Shhh…I want nothing from you, but your affection. Don't be scared…I love you," He kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheek again. He stared into her eyes as he leaned to take her lips. She knew she could stop him if she wanted to, but she remained still as he tilted his head and his lips swept across hers.

He pulled back and stared at her in questioning, awaiting laughter or protest. She meet his eyes and her fingers rose to touch her lips in a daze and then they moved away to Even's lips. He smiled beneath them. With a soft pressure, he kissed her fingers and nudged them back towards her. He pushed the appendages until they were the only barrier between their lips.

She removed them. Her hand touched his cheek as he kissed her lips again, harder this time. Both their eyes closed as Raine pressed her mouth back against his.

Several long kisses like this one followed, their lips just moving against one another, but they went no further. Even pulled away and smiled gently at her. He wanted to awake to her everyday. He wondered what Raine would say to this. He thought he'd leave that for later. He had something else he had to tell her, a thing far more significant.

They felt the same for one another, so he knew he should tell her about his connection to the disappearances of the people on their world. He prayed she would understand, especially after he told her his motives. He looked at her and she replied with a small smile. He hugged her close. 'Please, God, Father in heaven... let her understand. I don't want to break her heart…and I don't want her to break mine.'

Raine returned the gesture with slight surprise. "I don't deserve her…" Even muttered and she barely made it out. The girl wondered what he was talking about, but let it slip as he pulled back and without a small glance at her turned his observation to the clock on his wall. He carefully pulled himself up to sit up in the bed. "We should get up…Braig's probably spread the news we were found in the same sleeping arrangements to the whole castle and possibly several shops. I'll tell Ansem that I properly dealt with you."

Raine pulled herself up and turned to him and laughed. She removed herself from the bed. "Do you need any help?"

Even snorted, "I broke my arm, not my leg. I'll be fine."

She closed the distance between them and kissed his cheek, "Okay, then. Good morning, Even. I'll see you…though…you might need some help getting dressed." She walked from the room and shut the door. Even watched her departure and a grin plastered itself on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor girl. You should have seen her face when he said that. I had to get her out of there before he further embarrassed her. And besides…drunken words _are_ sober thoughts."

Ienzo laughed lightly at Aeleus' words, but still managed some coherent sentences, "That isn't such a strange thought…I mean, don't all men secretly wish to see a woman naked at least once in their life?"

Ienzo continued to chortle as Aeleus cast him an disapproving glare, but it soon faded into exasperation at the man's correctness. He rubbed his hands across his temple and sat down by Xehanort's side in the library as they continued their research for Ansem's upcoming lessons.

Xehanort had been listening to the men's conversation, with absentminded interest until Aeleus' comment on Even's inebriated words. His stature remained unchanged and his eyes stayed focused upon the passage he was reading, but an unmistakable smirk spread across his lips. 'If only he knew,' Xehanort mused to himself about Even, 'Raine is breathtaking clothes or lack thereof.' An urge for him to laugh in arrogance was strangled. 'I'll always be two steps ahead of him.'

This trio of young men weren't the only ones to roam the library his afternoon; Ansem stalked amongst them, observing them as a parent would their children. He rolled his eyes at Aeleus and Ienzo's conversation, musing in amused compliant. Xehanort's obvious smirk did not escape his eyes, and though, certainly chilling, Ansem asked nothing; Xehanort had always been a strange man.

Braig, had long been missing. Judging from the position of the sun in the sky he had been gone well over two hours, not having been seen since he had been ordered to administer Even's medication.

Ansem wondered at the mentality of his apprentices when they didn't give Even an elixir or even attempt a cure spell. This question had simply enough been answered by Braig earlier that morning.

"We're running low on 'em, probably should send someone out to get more," he had said in answer to the elixir question. "As for the cure spell…that wouldn't have sealed a broken arm, at least, at this point. Sorry, Master Ansem, but we still aren't well versed in the healing magic."

This had upset their king. "You need to know these arts! Soon your tutelage under me will be complete and you will each have to pursue your own way in this Kingdom…Healing art, though, the most complicated magic is the most important, there is no way to know when its precious powers are to be needed."

Dilan, Xehanort, Braig, Aeleus, and Ienzo each lowered their heads in shame and now the hour found them reading energy manual tomes and other such prints. Ansem sighed and stared at each of his present apprentices in disappointment and indignity. Perhaps he was becoming too soft.

"I believe this presents the most opportune lesson. This shall be the focus of your lessons from now on until you all have mastered a satisfactory level. Off you go to study, I care not how, but you will be working on honing this skill. Because each of you has mastered one element to its fullest, healing is made substantially easier. You have experience in basic control. This will not only add to your magical arsenal but teach you further restraint." He had chided.

Thus, Ansem was here, in the library observing as three of his conscious students studied techniques in books. Dilan had retreated elsewhere, learning better with hands-on experimentation rather than page turning. Ansem could only hope that Braig had offered to join him after his trip to Even's room. This, however, was doubtful.

Yet, if he had not joined Dilan, than where in the Garden's walls was the aviary attendant? Ansem seriously hoped he wasn't right when a thought entered his mind. Raine had been imprisoned by Even this morning; with a bit of luck she had escaped, or so Ansem prayed, if she hadn't than that was why Braig had been absent for such a prolonged period of time. Ansem swore that man was as bad as a girl when it came to gossip, and a situation such as Even and Raine in a bed would have be the juiciest item to have occurred in months.

Ansem pitied both the girl and Even without a second thought. 'Let's just hope-'

The door to the library swung open and in waltzed Braig, mischief written all over his face. He walked up and without warning settled in-between Ienzo and Aeleus.

"Sorry I took so long, but you'll never believe what I saw this morning."

Ienzo and Aeleus who had both been glaring at him insolently instantly lost their anger and curiosity emerged in its place. Xehanort even raised his head, as stupid as some of Braig's "news" often was he was a glutton of interest, thirsting for every bit of news he could find.

Braig must have caught his plain attention. He turned to Xehanort and offered him a smile, or perhaps it was better described as a sneer. "Oh, hello there, _Xehanort_."

Everyone lost not the deeper context of his words. They were dripping in sarcastic surprise and malicious content.

Xehanort blinked, never having seen this side of Braig before. When the realization of what he had implied in words finally hit him he could not react without consequence, but he turned a cold glare upon the man as he prepared his monologue. Whatever he was going to say was going to affect him and, for some reason, the one-eyed man was going to derive pleasure from his reaction. Despite his resentment, Braig's expectancy caused Xehanort to become even more enthralled.

Braig glanced around, and once assured that his had everyone's silent notice he chuckled. "I went to give Even his morphine, and," Ansem at once knew what was to fly from the man's mouth, "I found our comrade snuggled intimately with our latest guest."

Ansem felt the pity ignite in his being. Aeleus, on the other hand, was awed. "Raine?"

"Damn straight!"

Xehanort had to control his surprise and the upsurge of rage that threatened to overrun him. He sniffed the air, as if sensing his worst fear.

Ienzo's face was crimson as he spoke, his voice softer than normal, "Were they undressed?"

Despite pure embarrassment Ienzo did not hesitate with his words, they were taken down to a softer tone but held no lag: licentious boy that he secretly was.

Braig snorted, "No," he said as if it was the most outlandish question, "Even's arm's broken…even _I_ wouldn't attempt something like that."

Xehanort seemed to calm after that. During the exchange his face had grown tighter and he felt his teeth gritting until his jaw ached at the effort. He replaced his usual façade of serenity and placed his eyes back at the passage he had been reading. 'It appears it'll take more than a display of strength to warn Even that I can act on my desire…How unfortunate for him.' He lowered his head further to conceal the dark grin that opened his lips and revealed his teeth.

In his whole life, there was nothing that could have prepared Even for the stares he was met with when he gingerly opened the library door and stepped in. Though still in high spirits, his mood had dampened with having to search for the others of his group. The library had been the second to last place he was willing to look to find his comrades, and upon opening the door he saw he had struck gold. Yet, he was a little unnerved and surprised by the gaze he was met with.

They knew something and when his brain registered that he smiled smugly, his eyes finding Braig. He shook his head, his heart and ego swelling with pride.

"You ruin what a man should tell his friends personally, Braig."

He cocked an eyebrow in humor when their eyes widened at his words, that smirk of his dwindling but just as powerful small as it was large. The apprentices, Xehanort included, as well as Ansem regarded the eldest apprentice in astonishment; had he just said that with no foul undertone thrown in? Was he boasting?

Ansem gazed at his first apprentice and knew than and there that he had been awake from the moment he had entered, throughout Braig's observation, and had stayed so until now. Ansem smiled with fatherly pride at the boy. Had he snagged the maiden? It had been plain from the moment Even had helped her with her twisted ankle, that Raine had garnered the affection of the eldest and most stalwart of Ansem's elite students.

"Well," came a voice, "you're in a very good mood. Did you lecture the girl?"

Dilan, who had entered while everyone had occupied themselves with staring at Even spoke these words. He stepped off from the window seal where he had somehow managed to get in from despite it being on the second floor and had been observing unnoticed. He walked up to stand at Even's side as he voiced his opinion. Even turned his head slightly at the man and the corner of his still smiling lips jerked as they widened in pleasure.

"Lectured her?" He chuckled, "Oh, no…quite the opposite."

Dilan's eyes widened momentarily, but he recovered promptly and lightly patted Even on the back while Aeleus and Ansem flushed visibly. Braig had a borderline giddy grin lightening his features. Ienzo was openly shocked: his mouth hung slightly ajar and a light pink brushed his cheeks as he contemplated what _that_ might mean. As Even returned his conceited stare back to his fellows he noticed only one amongst the group that gave a different reaction. In his face there was expressed no discomfort nor surprise.

Xehanort coolly met Even's gaze. The change the elder witnessed in his visage sent a quiver down his spine and he could feel an icy wind rattling his innards. Despite that Even merely smiled at Xehanort, pride and elation overriding caution. Raine had made her choice. Xehanort would give up, at least, that's what action he _should_ take.

Further ignoring any warning alerts in his head, Even took a seat at the table across from Aeleus. "That was the best sleep I've had in weeks, and awaking to Raine, though a little surprising at first, I had no complaints."

"You didn't…compromise her in anyway did you?"

The eldest shook his head at Aeleus' questioning, "I wouldn't think of such a thing." He was staring at the books scattered across the table, trying to discern what the day's lesson was without spoken words.

Xehanort grunted, "Did you say anything to her or did you leave her in silence?"

Even fixed him with an irritated glare, "I spoke to her."

"What did you do, apologize to her for grabbing her in your dreams? Always the gentlemen, eh, Even?"

His little quips were extremely grating, Even decided, but the exchange had coveted the notice of more. He gazed down at the tabletop and gently ran his finger over the glossy wood, tracing the patterns.

"I told her the truth," an attractive smile shaped his face, "I told her I loved her."

"If you didn't have a broken arm," Braig exclaimed, "I'd give you a hug right now. Congrats!" Even let out a nervous laugh, rising his eyes to met the second of Ansem's apprentices.

"Finally," Ienzo rolled his eyes, mirroring exasperation.

Aeleus leaned over the table and patted Even's shoulder, "You made fine choice, Even."

Dilan clapped and winked at the man. Ansem nodded in approval, smiling at his oldest. They had no need to inquire as to Raine's reply. Even's demeanor was proof enough.

Xehanort glared down at his volume. Jealousy emitted heavily from his hunched figure. Ansem was taken aback by his newest apprentice's behavior, but he observed that the others did not share his reaction. His gaze upon the man softened; it wasn't an odd occurrence in the midst of friends for two to be fighting for the attention of the same person. He had full confidence Xehanort would recover, thus he centered his paternal stare upon Even and explained to him the assignment.

Even, minutes later, found himself reluctantly immersed in the dusty walls of books. Ansem had left soon after enlightening him, a meeting scheduled with the Restoration Committee demanding his attention. They were hoping to receive his permission to begin repair on old section of the kingdom.

Even brought his hand up to a promising book, but allowed it to fall. Normally the book worm, he had never felt more rebellious towards reading. He closed his eyes and overheard Dilan confiding that he was going to return to his method of practice. That appealed to Even more so than idly scanning pages. He opened his eyes and turned, resigned to the decision of joining the man.

He had no sooner done that when he witnessed Xehanort nearing his side. He knew this wasn't going to be a comfortable conversation. He would not back down, however.

"Having fun," Xehanort stopped in his tracks, asking the question with forced informality.

Oh yes, the man was definitely up to something. Even had a strong opinion he knew what it was. He spoke levelly, nevertheless. Let Xehanort be the first to crumble. "Not particularly, I was actually thinking about joining Dilan."

Xehanort gave an acknowledging nod. Even bowed slightly, "Glad to see you understand the sentiment. Then you'll forgive me for cutting this conversation short. I need to speak to him before he leaves." He made an attempt to pass the younger man, but Xehanort was swift to block his path. He stared callously at Even, who met his stare with a questioning one.

"You're a fool, Even," And he broke, "You and I are both aware of who is the strongest between us. By pursuing Raine as you are, you're only setting yourself up to fall long and hard when this is all over. You're betting unwise in this game."

Even shifted and stared at the younger man sideways, "It's useless, Xehanort. She has already made her choice. Please, be a man and give up while you are ahead. If you refuse, it will be _you_ who is blinding himself." Xehanort's reply was a maniacal grin; his eyes were wild with ill intent.

"We'll see…Do tread carefully, Even. It would be a most remorseful misfortune if you were to be injured further." Overly sweet, and full of poison these words poured from his mouth as he removed himself from Even's path. Suspicion, leaked from the older man as he walked passed him, every movement executed with sereneness. Xehanort had unabashedly threatened him and his eyes promised more. Even would not be swayed; despite his unnerved and plainly terrified interior, his exterior with carefulness was displayed as collected. Xehanort was a bear baited with a potential meal, show one weakness to him and he would devour you.

Even emerged from the labyrinth of pages, Xehanort trailing him by a few paces. Xehanort reveled in an innocence that could not be proven ailing as he once more took his seat at the table. He did not return his thoughts to his volume of study.

"We will be meeting tonight," the announcement sounded without preamble.

Dilan and Even, who were preparing to leave, halted in their steady retreat and a series of emotions crossed their faces until they finally settled in despair.

"The day once bright is now darkened as his words, like ominous clouds swiftly strangle our light." Dilan had never so accurately or poetically captured the sudden change in atmosphere. Even felt his stomach clench, nausea weakening his tested resolve.


	9. Break My Stride

"_**Conscience is the root of all true courage; if a man would be brave let him obey his conscience."**_

James Freeman Clark

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Break My Stride**_

Would she ever forgive him? Even tried to coax the lump in his throat to dissipate. It only seemed to enlarge the more he gazed at the door before his vision, however. His hand shook as he raised it to the knob and tested it discreetly. It was unlocked, but even that small reassurance didn't lighten the mood. 'Any minute now, Even…wake up.'

He felt trapped in a nightmare. Every fiber in his body admitted submission; there would be no simplicity in resolving this. If helpless had been a word to describe him when he discovered how the heartless experiments were affecting Raine's life, he wondered what declaration described his feelings now? He gently pushed the door open…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Anywhere but here,' Even thought unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself. It appeared as if he was trying to ward off a sudden chill, and perhaps that assumption wasn't too far off. He stood in a neutral position between the observation window and various machinery associated with the underground laboratory he had come to stand in. Why hadn't he just complained of his arm troubling him? That's right…He didn't need to seem a coward and his colleagues needed him. They found support in their set of five.

Five against one, promising odds, or so appearances seemed. No one, not even Ansem could boast about knowing the mysterious man named Xehanort. He had been amongst them a year, and just now they were realizing the terror he hid behind his façade. Were the other's somehow responsible for the change they were witnessing? This was not the scared man who had abruptly entered their lives, no memories to aid him. Was he even human anymore?

Such thoughts were unwanted, but they surfaced as a tense silence engulfed the five. They stared expectantly at Xehanort. The man just gazed away from them, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He seemed so innocent.

All were aware that Xehanort knew of the observation he was under. He would, nonetheless, speak whenever he chose so. Secretly he basked in the fact that the longer he was quiet the more on edge his partners became. He saw them, huddled, closely a short distance away from him. They definitely felt uncomfortable around him. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or elated by that.

They seemed to shun the presence of any of the tools and machines in the area, as if they were cursed. And to them, they were, without any doubt. Unbidden memories and other unwanted sentiments coursed down their spines with just a mere brush. One feeling, awoken by just the sight of the interior of the underground lab, stood out sorely from the rest. Foolishness, they scolded themselves harshly for ever agreeing to follow the deranged man before them. How could they have been so blind? Certainly even the most trusting person would refuse to have been lead without any foresight, so why them? Wasn't it too late to try to redeem themselves?

"Aeleus, Ienzo," Xehanort spoke, his voice laced with dull interest.

Both men had their attention on the man before they could stop themselves. They did not turn away, there was already undeniable evidence that they were hesitant around him. It was a solid entity in the air.

"Please retrieve the subject in cell 8-E." The duo heard him, but they stood frozen for a moment, apparently too long of a pause because Xehanort smiled gently, something beyond his character. "Don't worry it's nothing new. Just an average experiment." They found little comfort in those words. Coming from Xehanort, those words were spoken too casually, and that never boded well. Despite this, though, Ienzo and Aeleus retreated from the room and into the dark hallways of cells.

"It's stifling."

Aeleus spoke as their footsteps echoed down the corridors. Some prisoners, upon hearing the footsteps and voice of their captors instantly threw themselves against their confining bars. Their voices shrieked with melancholy, hope, and desperation. Others merely moaned, their faith no longer there. These were among the oldest captors, who had witnessed many a soul leave with the two men now passing and never return. Aeleus had to close his eyes against this torment, just as he had to every time he entered. It made him sick to imagine the limbo they were stuck in. The smell of unkempt human waste didn't help his stomach either. _There are no excuses for such treatment!_

Ienzo took in every face. He could not look away, no matter how much he wished to. They seemed to draw his attention and he felt something within him crack. How many more of these innocents were to perish? And once again, how had he and the others been blinded so? There seemed no hope for forgiveness. None of these souls could be freed with just a flick of the wrist. The apprentices admitted guilt, but they would not yet allow for their cover to be blown.

"Save as many as you can while we try and stop this," Braig had spoken these words not too long ago to everyone of them as they met in the library away from Xehanort's measuring gaze.

"The air is stifling." Aeleus spoke again, his words whispered but amplified by the confinement of the metallic walls.

"Stifling? How so? Do you mean the air or-"

"The blanket of anguish."

"So you sense it too? Yes, now we are met with the accusing eyes first-hand. It was easy to be brave before…Now you're knees weaken. You see their suffering and you feel it with a new force. What's a few lives to save humanity? But we're not helping anyone…no one but Xehanort."

Aeleus nodded penitently at his companion, "We proved more gullible than little children."

Ienzo said nothing in response, instead he halted and glanced around. "This is 8-D…so…" His gaze found the adjoining cell. Aeleus stepped forward and released the latch with the correct code. He pulled the clipboard from the wall in the low light and read the name silently before glancing into the shadows.

"Ms. Ogles…we're here to retrieve you."

There was a sob and then a shuffle. Ienzo was at Aeleus' side to watch as the woman emerged, but a strangled sound mutated his throat as an expression of horror and anxiety glazed his features.

The woman emerged and her eyes were tear-stained. "Spare me, please…until the child is born."

Both men's eyes were latched onto her swollen abdomen, which caught the little light in the place. There was nothing to fake the altered appearance.

Ienzo spoke, his voice cracking in some agonized control, "Ma'am how…um…far along are you?"

There was no response, and the men did not seem to care. The clipboard Aeleus had held fell with a clatter to the floor and they bolted the cell again. With one accord they moved to retrieve the person in cell 8-D. They shared no words as they dragged the dejected man who offered no compliant.

They forced their faces to blank expressions, worked to freshen their complexions as the sight of the pregnant woman had caused their faces to become ashen. They pulled the man into the light of the lab and he gave only a groan of pain at being exposed to light after perhaps a month in almost darkness.

Xehanort turned to the two men, a bemused smirk on his face. "I said I wanted to person in 8-E," he chided softly.

"Ael, I told you it was 8-E." Ienzo said, hoping his act was convincing.

It took nothing for the man to mirror genuine embarrassment, "Sorry, my mistake. I thought for sure it was 8-D."

Xehanort took a small step towards the duo, the others watching in morbid terror. It was then that the two under scrutiny realized it. He knew their game, but they continued their pretending, theirs _was_ a common mistake after all, purposeful or not.

"You heard me quite clearly and you are plainly aware of it."

He smirked in obvious amusement, at their attempts to trick him. He knew the exact condition of the woman he had sent them to fetch. He hypothesized that she was seven months into her pregnancy, which made her a perfect test for the two men before him. Ienzo despised working on anything that held a life within it, and Aeleus, he was a moralist among the six and perhaps the most ethical. If they had simply brought the delicate woman out, he might have spared her, knowing the youngest would argue violently, but they had defied his wishes and brought the man from the adjoining cell.

He chuckled darkly; he'd always wondered what would happen if he coursed darkness through a mother and her unborn offspring. He stared at Aeleus, whose face showed no guilt to Ienzo who seemed repulsed that Xehanort would dare question a mistake so simply done. Xehanort was not deceived, unfortunately. So their loyalty _was_ dwindling, if not already gone.

"Ienzo," he smiled in sick pleasure as he placed a hand gently upon the boy's shoulder, "Aeleus." His honey eyes flicked up to the other man. "I commend you for your trickery but there is no use lying…Tell me why you decided this man was better than the one in 8-E?"

"Xehanort, I know you must be a little disappointed, but I assure you it was a-"

"Was it because the poor girl was pregnant?"

Xehanort removed his hand, and his eyes flashed in knowing passion at the look of shock that passed Aeleus' face when he cut him off with the accusation. Ienzo's face became pallid and he immediately released the limp arm of the captured man, who had passed out long ago from fear.

"Surprised I knew?"

Ienzo's fists clenched, "You bastard!"

Xehanort stepped back a small distance from the youngest as he stewed in his anger. The remaining, Aeleus included, could not hide their shock nor the sudden pang of self-reproach struck within.

"You couldn't shove your morals away, Ienzo? What happened to 'for the purpose of science'?"

"Those subjects weren't alive, furthermore they were animals! We're not talking about animals here. That woman is a living, breathing, human! She's capable of intelligent thought, not merely the instinct based decisions those of the animal kingdom make."

"Aren't you the least bit interested in what would happen to her and the child if exposed to high levels of dark essence? C'mon-"

"NO! STOP THIS!"

Xehanort's eyes widened in pure amazement as he whipped from Ienzo's heated glare to meet the cold, violet gaze of the most sober apprentice. Dilan frowned, his cheeks crimson in his anger.

"How dare you, a woman and a child?! We followed you, but just by saying those words you push too far. Xehanort, have you no humanity?" There was a pause where Dilan's cheeks lost their fire, "You see them as nothing but lab subjects, don't you? A status equal to the animals we were dissecting."

"They are just humans wrenches, taken from the dredges of society, why even that woman…She was a harlot, tempting men just to earn a meager living."

"That matters not," Aeleus spoke; he dropped the man's other arm, "she is human…and some of the greatest achievers of our society were once nothing but trash."

Xehanort walked forward once again and stared down at the unconscious man, "Oh, forgive me…you and Ienzo, you came from the lowest slums on the Garden. That must have hurt."

Braig growled at Xehanort's giddy tone, no remorse at all. "What would you know? You don't even have the memories to remember where you came from. You could have had it worse than them."

Those words, gruff and laden with barely restrained anger struck a chord in Xehanort. He whipped around and before anyone could stop him he was in front of Braig. He glared at the man, but Even's whimsical rejoinder stopped him from doing the man any harm.

"Oh, forgive us…You must have had it hard. That must've stung." Xehanort turned then to Even, intent clearly set to abuse, only to find that his four other partners had surrounded him.

"How does it feel to have your words turned on you, Xehanort?" Dilan cocked an eyebrow in aggravating inquiry. Xehanort's mouth formed a deep frown, and his teeth clenched. His eyes became a liquid fire that threaten to engulf the other apprentices, but they stood strong.

Finally Xehanort surrendered his glare and turned to the man Ienzo and Aeleus had brought. He smirked insanely as he nimbly picked the man up and turned back to the group.

"Why have you suddenly decided to turn on me? You are in far too deep. You have killed just as many as I. You think you'll be forgiven? No matter how you plan to redeem yourselves you will forever be marked with distain…and just imagine…how those you hold dear will react when they discover that you all had a hand in the disappearances." His gaze sought out Even's and his mouth twitched in satisfaction at the oldest who cringed slightly. "And won't master Ansem be disappointed. Tsk, tsk, tsk, there's no way out now."

"Oh the injustice that comes from inquisitive minds," Braig declared loudly, "that for every terrible crime we committed hope remained that good would ultimately shine down upon us! Insipid were we to agree to such folly." His features hardened despite the despair of recrimination, "This isn't about recovering your memories or helping society anymore though, is it?!"

Xehanort's maniacal grin widened. "It never was. And you all fell for every word and reason I gave you. Really I can see it as the four of you merely wanting an excuse, the desire to do these tabooed experiments always within you. You may try now and impress with some faux bravado but to have participated marks you for the condemned. It will not change even if you think this spark of self righteousness will give you courage to turn against me. I don't need my useless memories anymore! I have a promise much more satisfying. Darkness has offered me power! And I intend to see what it can truly do."

He turned and walked back the way Ienzo and Aeleus had come, carrying their prisoner all the while. The apprentices were frozen to their spots in disbelief. The man, someone who they had come to almost idolize had just obliquely admitted to using them. Every last dwindling hope it was they that were going mad instead of Xehanort was forever silenced. _He _had lost his mind.

A man without memories searched for something to fill the emptiness left. He was suppose to find his memories, but they had made a mistake, a dire one. Ansem and the five of them allowed Xehanort to aid them, used him as a subject. They only wanted to help, but they had created a monster. They _were_ at fault for the change in the man. They had given a greedy man, ravenous for his memories, an excellent substitute. They had introduced him to the power darkness endowed. He wanted more, no, he wanted it all. He wanted all the power, all the knowledge, everything. And he would destroy and overcome every obstacle no matter the cost to reach his goal.

_They had aided in the creation of a beast._

This realization dumped a truth upon them and instantly the room seemed to drop in temperature. What had they done? What had they done?! Their eyes- all nine of them- were staring in horror at the heavy door that lead to the cells, and they remained immobile, even as the door was opening.

Xehanort stepped from the archway, his original victim in tow. She screamed in inner agony and vainly tried to claw her way from the bigger man's hold. But she was too weak and he too strong. Ienzo was at a loss for words as he gawked in untainted horror; his mouth gaped open like a fish as he tried to speak, but nothing came out. In total frustration with himself he violently brought his hands to his head, his nails digging into his flesh as he focused his gaze to the floor. It was too much!

Xehanort showed no pain at the woman's attempts to free herself from his grasp. He quite easily raised his twisted gaze to the uneasy group watching him. "If only you had brought her out from the beginning," he beamed darkly, "I may have spared her until the birth, but you just had to defy my orders didn't you?"

"You're orders?! I'll be damned if I should pretend to listen to you further now that your bifurcated tongue and tail have emerged."

If Aeleus' outburst had been a shock, Xehanort showed no signs of it. He just shook his head and stared down at the woman in his arms, who had given up fighting and only whimpered and moaned. He held both of her wrists in one of his hands. With the other hand he gently caressed her flushed cheek.

"Look well into the faces just watching us…Remember, that because of their mistake you're now in line for a journey to Hell. Such a pity for you, and yet what a bevy of gains I may in turn receive from it."

Her eyes, those wide, forlorn orbs stared in lost hope at the men; they did not leave their faces, even as Xehanort dragged her across the floor. Ostensibly pulled by a united force, the men followed promptly in their estranged comrade's footsteps, including Ienzo who had reclaimed control of himself and now wore a face of complete rage. Down the stairs to the slab that was then occupied by the expecting woman; Xehanort was strapping her down tightly. She was despondent, all fighting evaporated from her frame.

_And her eyes still stared at them, a sorrowful mirror. They made no movements._

"Finally interested now? You cannot fight your nature I suppose…Unfortunate, for I am long at grudges and it will take a long period for your rebellion to be forgotten. I will pardon you, however."

He had turned by this point, his hand creeping towards the lever that spelled the woman's fate. He was a breath away from achieving the personal goal when a hand latched onto his extended wrist. He couldn't help but hiss at the force exerted on the limb. He clasped the capturing hand with his free one, nonetheless, and ripped it away.

He pivoted to glare at Ienzo who returned this expression. He rubbed his throbbing wrist vaguely and his eyes spat at the younger, "What do you think you were doing?" Ienzo merely replied by stepping forward, no clear intent obvious. His movements were sudden.

He curled his knee and instantly it found itself lodged in Xehanort's gut. Xehanort groaned and faltered a step forward. But it had not been enough, and very soon that was evident.

Xehanort straightened quick enough, swifter than Ienzo, and before the youngest could even express shock at the resiliency the man possessed he found his world spinning. Xehanort open-handedly smacked the boy across the face, sending him careening backwards. The power behind the slap did not have to be as extensive as it had been, with the distance separating the two men being short, but that fact didn't seem to cross Xehanort's mind.

Ienzo's stumble was finally stopped by a table used as a decoy when Ansem periodically came to check on them. His side met the edge and with a loud yelp he descended to the ground. The sharp corner of the table tore his powder blue button-up easily and dug into the skin. A gash cleanly formed from his hip to his shoulder blade. His head then met the table's surface rather harshly, forming another laceration from his eyebrow to his temple.

Aeleus was at the boy's side within a moment, stopping him from impacting the floor with the same velocity.

Xehanort stared at the disgruntled boy in amused amazement. There was no hiding the humor he found at Ienzo's rashness. He pressed a hand to his stomach, acknowledging the blow he had been served did in fact hurt him, but not so sufficient as to wipe the satisfied appearance from his face. The boy groaned.

Dilan's eyes glanced in-between the youngest and newest apprentice. When they settled back on Xehanort they narrowed noticeably, and then a hand was placed on his shoulder. His abrupt movements brought him face-to-face with Braig.

Braig was glaring at Xehanort with equal abhorrence. He tightened his grip on Dilan's arm before darting towards the snowy-locked man. Dilan, it seemed, took off simultaneously with him. They were upon Xehanort just as he turned his vision back to the other's, a challenge written plainly within his eyes. Dilan and Braig had arisen to the test even before he had offered.

Braig tackled him. Xehanort grunted, all air forced from his lungs as he met with the floor. He had no sooner regained his senses and breath when Dilan roughly landed on his abdomen, elbow positioned so as to create as much injury as his weight and speed could. Xehanort rose his blurred but defiant gaze to Dilan's whose flashed in revulsion.

Dilan pulled a hand back and with a closed fist, descended upon Xehanort's face twice. Xehanort did not voice the pain, his instinct to counter his assailant awaking. He moved to strike back despite the fact his lip was bleeding profusely. He raised slightly only to discover he could not move his upper body. Braig held his arms down.

Dilan smirked down at him in triumph. Xehanort's left eye was bruising around the socket and his lip wasn't a pretty sight at all. This man deserved every ounce of pain and more. He was going to have thank Braig for holding the man down; definitely not the proper etiquette of dueling, but there was no rules to follow any more. His hits had found their targets, and Xehanort groaned, abruptly aware of the pain. Suddenly however, in the blink of an eye the tables were turned again.

His upper body may have been pinned, but his lower could endure under more strength. Xehanort bucked his stomach and chest upward and Dilan lost his balance and toppled off giving him room enough to bring his legs into play and raring back to plant a boot against Braig's head. Braig was momentarily stunned and Xehanort used this opportunity to wrench his hands from their iron clasps.

Xehanort was on the offensive now bounding forward and crashing into Dilan, straddling him, and swiftly working on repaying every punch he'd received. His prisoner, however, was not hindered in any other way and he, being stronger than the man perched upon his midsection was able to throw him off. He staggered to his feet then used the mass of his body as a bulwark to bring down Xehanort who was trying to escape from arm's reach.

Braig, not missing a beat as he recovered, crouched forward and released the springs in his legs to speed his way back in to the brawl. He may have appeared lanky, but he was stronger than Xehanort had calculated. He aimed to do far worse damage to the man than simply throw him off balance. Once again, restrained, this time with Dilan imprisoning his arms and Braig on his legs Xehanort was helpless. Rapid, there so no way to describe Braig's war plan. His fists collided with devastating velocity onto the immobilized man. Xehanort was shortly thereafter knocked breathless by the fierceness of the attack. Did he expect help? He would receive none, and he was delusional if he anticipated any.

Even could not join the scuffle between Braig, Dilan, and Xehanort. He also saw that Aeleus needed no assistance with Ienzo; the boy wasn't brutally injured. His turquoise eyes thus fell upon the woman whose plotted demise had began this chaotic night. He was the only one at the moment who could help her, and for her and the child's sakes he would. He'd be damned if he let Xehanort succeed in his sick plans.

The woman was unresponsive even as Even began to work on loosening the straps of leather that detained her atop the block. She stared off above her, her eyes glassy and faraway. It was hard work trying to pull the ties away with only one functioning arm, but he was a diligent worker and did not become discouraged.

He paused only a moment to stare into the face of the woman. His heart drummed in his ears and his stomach sank; he could never imagine the feeling of hopelessness she must have felt. She was going through something worse than him, there was no questioning that. A tug on the straps beneath his fingers awoken him from his reverie.

Aeleus, content that Ienzo would be fine turned his observant gaze on the scene erupting around him. Dilan and Braig were more than capable of dealing with Xehanort on their own, but as his eyes alighted on Even, he knew the man needed aid. He crossed the distance and acted. He offered Even only a nod.

Ienzo pulled himself carefully to his feet, trying to avoid thinking on the consequences suffered from his rash actions. He found he met no resistance from his body other than slight pain and his eyes found the bedlam that welcomed his return. He moved to join Even and Aeleus' effort to free the female, but his movements froze as his two companions attacking Xehanort released the man, who now lay limply.

They stepped back cautiously watching the battered man for any movement. Ienzo joined them at their side. Even and Aeleus also had gathered with the other men, their task only momentarily put aside. They waited in baited anxiety for any sign from their fallen member.

His lip had not stopped bleeding, but dried blood was already marring his face as Xehanort stilled. Let his mislead "friends" believe him down for the count. He felt the weights lifted from his body, yet he continued to retain his immobile position. It was a long and tense wait as he sensed all eyes upon him. He raised an arm, testing the extent of damage he had been doled. His fingers moved and with a careful movement he shifted to lay on his stomach.

It was painful, he could feel the bruises already forming on and within his abdominal cavity. He gritted his teeth and gingerly lifted his upper body with his arms. His golden orbs focused on the faces of his comrades turned enemies in mere minutes. He maneuvered to a sitting posture and leaned back against the control panel behind him.

Electricity sizzled in his mind. His bloodied lips quirked up into a maddening smile. Those ignorant buffoons; they had placed him right where he began. He would simply have to reach up and pull the switch above him and darkness would course like volts through the woman's and baby's bodies. He glared up at the observers from beneath his disheveled ivory bangs, the expression of triumph painting his face. He chuckled.

'_Those idiots don't comprehend their mistake…I guess it's time to show them.'_

Leisurely Xehanort's right hand ascended the platform and wrapped tightly around the lever. It was then, to his disturbed delight, that the other apprentices became aware of their lethal error.

Ienzo shuddered and without a word spun on his feet and sprinted in the opposite direction. He made it as far as the stairs before the woman's screams and Xehanort's vile laughter filled the air. He didn't offer a glance back, terrified of what he might have seen had he done so.

Braig followed the young man, fully conscious of the effects this was going to his on his adolescent psyche. The lad was barely a man. He almost blanched at the sound escaping from the tortured woman's lips. Never had he heard such agony and he doubted he would ever witness such again.

Aeleus and Dilan, both watched in horror-ridden guilt. After he had pulled the bar as far as possible, however, they pounced on Xehanort. They planned not to kill the man, but wound him so he would not escape the next day.

Even was the solitary figure who did not move. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He couldn't. Gaping, his eyes were locked in morbid horror upon the suffering woman. He fought to activate his body; he wanted to see anything but this.

The woman's eyes stared right through him, no emotions glistening in them. They were dead. Even felt faint. The woman's screams were just whispers to him. Far more terrifying was the physical change she was undergoing. He watched, incapable of any movements as her mouth opened, to release her soul, heart, everything to the heavens. His body began to tremble, and he knew that any moment he would pass out. The woman was still alive, and Even knew why.

She wasn't shrieking in pain from darkness, though it was affecting her. Her hands which Even and Aeleus had managed to free moved to her stomach. Even felt his head shaking. No, no it couldn't be-the woman was acting as a kind of incubator. That child was no longer anything human. She was screaming in pain from the change underway within. A curdling sound gushed from the woman's midsection as it was roughly cleaved open.

Crimson splashed everywhere. It overflowed from the tremendous chasm that had been the woman's lower body. Blood stained her measly clothes and gushed in a torrential current over the slab and into the floor. Even vaguely realized that Dilan and Aeleus had halted in beating Xehanort to the point of collapsing. They too had their eyes fixed upon the woman.

Darkness had not murdered her. Her body was still intact. It did not fade away like all the others. This woman had been a sacrifice to the life within her. She stared, her eyes fixed in their position and appearance. Pain and horror; luckily she was no longer in this world to greet her assassin.

The solid mass of darkness that arose from her stomach held no definite shape. It's colorless eyes preyed upon the trio of men, petrified in their guilty fascination. It gurgled as it too held stationary. It's guttural moans ascended abruptly to a high pitch after a moment. The thing, Even realized, was too weak. Darkness was too unstable within the body of a still maturing fetus. In a vessel such as that there was no nothing to possess, the child was innocent. In that infantile heart there was no darkness, there was absolutely nothing.

This whole ordeal from the moment Ienzo had sprinted off with Braig close at his heels till now had only spanned perhaps two minutes. The darkened mass wailed; it imploded and what was left of its body convulsed.

There are moments in life where it seems everything slows. As Even watched the demise of the woman upon the slab, it was one of those moments. Awareness was ushered back without hesitation, though, when he made out scraping on the floor. His body finally moved and he turned in accord with Aeleus and Dilan to witness Xehanort picking himself up.

The man's sanity-depraved eyes flickered between the trio and the deceased woman. He did not smile outwardly, but his gaze spoke volumes. Dilan advanced upon him; Xehanort tensed expecting the blow. But he was excessively weak and Dilan's attempt to kick his feet out from beneath him worked. He gasped and the last thing he knew was seeing the lever before his head crashed into the control panel.

"Dilan," Aeleus grabbed the man's arm roughly to gain his attention, "as much as I believed he deserved that, it is in no way proper to kick a man while he's down."

Dilan sniffed and turned his stare to the body, "I hope the bastard has a concussion." He muttered the previous statement under his breath. "What are we going to do about the woman?"

This was new; they had never had need to dispose of a body. The people always disappeared. Even frowned in pure pity, "Burn it and clean the blood."

"No, she deserves a fitting burial. To cremate her seems barbaric." Aeleus walked with determined vigor after speaking these words. He cleared the distance between him and the woman. He placed a hand on her forehead shut her eyelids.

"And what we've been doing has been any more humane? If we burn the body it will be a quick affair, no mess. Besides it'll get rid of the evidence."

Dilan had been silent during the debate, but he spoke then, "What about those cells full of people? Aren't they evidence as well?"

Even's eyes fell to the floor and he nodded, "Bury her then."

He began to the far side of the room to retrieve a cloth and cleaning solutions, but Dilan stopped him. "Don't argue with me when I tell you to leave. Aeleus and I will take care of this. You need rest. You're paler than the time you came here after taking Raine out."

He didn't reply, but instead turned away slightly, Dilan still having a soft grip on his injured arm. Any thought of immediately leaving was forgotten, however, when he felt a warmth unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He stared down at his arm and the green glow encompassing it. Dilan was healing his arm.

When Dilan pulled back he offered a slight smile to the man before rounding his body to join Aeleus. The man had unbound the body and was awaiting Dilan to help him lift it. Even unwrapped his arm and knew when it fell to rest normally at his side that the spell had worked. He wasted no more time and ascended the stairs to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_If only you had brought her out from the beginning," _she heard the amusement in Xehanort's voice_, "I may have spared her until the birth, but you just had to defy my orders didn't you?"_

That confirmed it.

Raine gasped, yet it was heard only by her as she took a step back. She stumbled and landed harshly on her bottom on the last stair. She whimpered at the pain, but otherwise was hushed. She clenched her eyes and awaited any sign that her fall had been heard. The intensity of the conversation she heard told her it was safe for the moment. They hadn't heard her fall.

That comfort caused numb terror and sorrow to engulf her. Those men: Xehanort, Braig, Ienzo, Dilan, Aeleus, and Even; they had been behind the kidnappings that had clutched Radiant Garden for six months with eighteen known victims. She felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes, but she fought them. She shouldn't be crying, but she was frightened. Her heart felt as if it would stop beating at any moment.

The conversation continued, steps retreated, she waited with soft breath for anything to happen.

_Waited for the cue to run…_

She had been giddy all day. Even loved her! She wondered if the man was up at this hour of night, their brief exchange that morning had been the only time alone the two had. She felt the need to talk to him and with childish impatience rose to go and seek him out. If he was awake he would surely talk with her and they could go back to the simple joy they had shared earlier.

When she reached Even's room she was surprised to find the door open and the lights on and him no where in sight. Through some unwarranted temerity she poked through his living quarters a bit, only enough to confirm that Even was not there. For fear of someone catching her and maliciously misinterpreting the facts, Raine left Even's room. As she walked down the hallway again she passed Braig's room and it was at this time that she noticed his bedroom was in the same condition as the one she'd just come from.

'He can't be gone too can he?' She wondered as she paused in her stride. She quickly discovered he was. Back tracking down the way she'd just come she made her way to Dilan's room and timidly opened his door.

The lights were off but from what dimness was let enter from the hall she could see that no one occupied the bed that sat positioned on the far end of the room. "Dilan?" She whispered loudly, just to make sure. When she got no answer she began to worry. What could they _all_ be doing roaming around this time of night?

Returning swiftly to her room she had pulled on her thick coat over her nightshirt and padded softly in her slippers through the castle in search of the men. Before heading to the library she had stopped on the hallway which held Aeleus', Ienzo's, and Xehanort's rooms. They had all also been empty. Her hunt now encompassed them all and rationally she figured she might find them up late studying. She padded quietly down the hallways and quickly reached her destination. The great library's doors were locked tight. Her throat when dry. Where else would that leave them to be?

With time to spare she set out to comb the castle, she just hoped she wouldn't disturb anyone. Almost an hour later and she was looking at rows of gummi ships. She had been staring at the various models of the newly discovered ships for a few minutes when off to her left she noticed a discoloration in the floor. Curiosity sizzled in her head. She stepped closer to it and with each inch she crossed, she made out the odd shape more. Within only a few seconds she realized she was looking not at a discoloration, but an opening in the floor. Her footsteps hastened then.

In mere seconds she was staring down the stairs that led to a slightly ajar door, a sliver of light marking the floor beneath. She descended them and that is how she found herself now, huddled on the bottom stair, fear and misery churning her inside.

None the men she had met, well save perhaps Xehanort, seemed to fit the profile that one would have thought the captors to have owned. They seemed too honest and kind to be the criminals she had recently found them to be. Why did Even lie to her? Find the captors? Ha, he had been one all along. She felt her chest jar; what if she was next?

She was submerged in terror ridden fantasies when her mind registered that someone was approaching the door she was sitting outside of. They seemed in a great hurry. Raine flung herself to her feet and then she froze. She wouldn't be able to run now without being caught. She weighted her options, but she was belatedly minded and the door flew open, bathing her in light.

Her eyes fell upon the frantic figure of Ienzo, who just shoved past her, as if he didn't acknowledge her presence. She had seen guilt and an overriding queasiness in his features. What had happened down there?

A blood-curdling screech reverberated in her skull, sending her body into unconsciousness shock. Braig then appeared in her vision and he too passed her, but his pace faltered and Raine willed herself to face him.

His lips were in an open frown that revealed his teeth. His eye was large in some form of shame. She barely heard his harsh whisper, "Shit," but it might have well been an echo that reached her for he waited no longer for her scrutiny and bolted off in the same direction as Ienzo.

Her mind fogged over then, the woman had stopped her cries of anguish and remorse long ago. She knew not then how long she had stood, rooted to the spot when a set of steady footfalls reached her ears. Her eyes turned and beheld as Even opened the door from the lab's lower level and entered into the doorway. His eyes concentrated on her figure as if in disbelief. He watched as her eyes took in his full figure.

She brought a hand up to her face and a choked sob issued from her mouth as she swiveled from him. She was up the stairs and gone, traveling in the same direction Ienzo and Braig had sped earlier. It mattered not that she did not know at first where she was going, when she reached Ansem's study she had all her bearings again.

Even stared after her. At first lulled into a numb shock, he wondered if he hadn't just imagined her as a figment of his ashamed imagination, but the lingering scent of her perfume diffused in the space and he was off, trying to catch up to her.

It didn't take as long as he imagined it would when next he found himself he was at her door. He took a deep breath, realizing he had stopped breathing. His body ached. 'Way to go, Even,' he rebuked himself maliciously.

_If helpless had been a word to describe him when he discovered how the heartless experiments were affecting Raine's life, he wondered what declaration described his feelings now? He gently pushed the door open… _


	10. Angels Fall First

"_**My candle burns at both its ends;  
It will not last the night;  
But oh, my foes, and oh, my friends --  
It gives a lovely light."**_

Edna St. Vincent Millay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Angels Fall First**_

She felt so far from herself at the moment, yet as if everything she touched owned its own current. The hallways were blurs of colors as she sped down them, focusing only on her steps. She did not wish to dwell on the fact that there could be another set of feet following her. Her heart and harsh breath pounded in her head, shutting out the world around her as she flung open her door only to re-shut it with the same force.

Raine did not hesitate, not even for a breath; she immediately reached her closet and opening the door brought out her suitcase. 'Only the necessities,' she chanted to herself as she turned from placing her luggage atop the bed. She hastily walked to her dresser and pulled open the first drawer she spotted. Her movements slowed.

Her eyes scanned the articles of clothing before she reached forward to retrieve a few of them. It was then she realized the enormity of all she had just witnessed. Her hands began to shake. She made it to her bed before she fell to her knees and the tears that had been irritating her eyes for release finally fell. She pushed herself to work through them; her heart may have been breaking, but her survival meant more than that.

She reached out her hands to unclasp the hook on the luggage. She threw her clothes hastily in, only to realize she would need as much room as possible. She then began to smooth the materials down. She jumped, however, as she heard the distinct unhinging of the door. Her red eyes snapped to it. Her silent sobs, that had been issuing from her throat from the beginning grew in volume. She flinched back from the person in the doorway, her tears flowing heavier.

Even stared into the room, his eyes immediately falling upon Raine. His face fell at her state of distress. He took one step into the room then another.

"Raine," he whispered falteringly.

She whimpered in her throat and crawled backwards. She shook her head, her vision blurring from her crying. From what she could make out her actions were affecting Even. His expression dropped from one of shame to one of pure anguish. He reached a hand out to her. He called her name a little a louder.

Raine shook her head, "Please…don't hurt me…"

Even felt his heart plummet at her begging. The question of how much she had witnessed before was no longer an issue. She had seen and/or heard enough. Even shook his head at her. "Raine, I-" He had begun reasonably, still following her movements across the floor, but he halted as his eyes caught upon the dark leather of her suitcase. She was trying to escape? Well, could he blame her? No; he knew he would doing the same thing. He felt tears flood his eyes as well.

He brought a hand up to wipe them away, and was then that he saw the scarlet staining his sleeve. He examined the remainder of his lab coat and found it was splattered with the deceased woman's blood. His eyes grew in size as his mouth opened; his throat became parched. A mortified gasp leaked from him. 'I now fittingly look the part of a killer…' He smiled bitterly at his clothing and the despair. 'She has ever right to fear me, the lord knows I would act no different.'

He was brought from his self pity at the sounds of rustling clothing. He glanced up just in time to see Raine standing. She gazed in raw terror and betrayal into his eyes. He tried to speak again. Her eyes spoke more than rage, perhaps she was furious, but all he saw in her eyes was the emptiness of his treachery.

"Raine-"

She ran, bolted from her spot, full long towards him, her target clear. She no longer cared about the material possessions upon the bed, all she wanted was to flee. To be free from the stinging reality she found. There was nothing worse in life than to be betrayed, and even worse when you loved that person. And it would be a lie to say that she didn't love him still.

Even was at a loss, he had no idea what to do so he acted upon rash instinct. He did not think as he grabbed Raine's hand and jerked her backward as she attempted to pass him. He pulled her tightly to his chest, no longer worried about his filthy state. He felt her tense in his arms and her lungs expand. He raised his head to stare at her face as she prepared to scream. He clamped a hand over her mouth, and embraced her tightly. He buried his head into her brunette tresses and let go of every inhibition he held.

Raine was too shocked by his action to stop her yell that she forgot to think about biting him, but any thought whatsoever of escaping was further banished when she heard him crying. She felt his body tremble at the extent of his sobs and felt the wetness settling onto her scalp.

She froze for a moment. He was crying? She shook her head. His hand fell from her mouth and to her wrap around her waist, where his other hand had fallen to long ago. Even began to nuzzle her head with his nose.

"Don't," he whispered softly, "don't leave…Please, don't leave…me…"

Raine's face convulsed, tears beginning renewed. They had stopped at his sudden outlet. No, she had to be firm. She brought her arms in front of her, now that his embrace had loosened slightly. She pushed him minutely and turned away from him, her hands coming to lay tightly across her chest as she hugged herself. She refused to offer Even a glance.

Even, arms still hugged to her torso limply, his face deepened in its turmoil at her shun. He kept his arms where they were, but his body began to sink to the floor, his cries louder. He fell to his knees and pressed his cheek near the curve of her lower back.

"Raine, please don't go! Don't leave me!…I'd kill myself before I ever laid a hand on you…I'd never harm you…Please…I could never live with myself if I ever hurt you…So I beg of you…Don't leave me!" His fists grasped the fabric of her gown-like shirt. "Don't leave…Don't leave me! Please don't leave me, Raine!"

They were genuine: the tears, the pleading, his shame. Raine could feel it, but she couldn't deny what she had heard and the condition of his attire spoke as well. She stared down at the floor.

"Why shouldn't I leave?"

Her voice cracked with unrestrained distress. Even's arms unclasped from her waist and she heard them softly hit the floor. She had forgotten in the moment that Even had originally had a broken arm; it didn't matter though. She pushed the useless thought out of her mind as she heard an exhale of held breath.

"You should leave," his voice was still gravelly from his previous tears, "you have every right to…"

Raine's body turned and she stared at the man, still on his knees before her. His face was obscured behind his honey locks, but she could guess he was staring ashamedly from her. His hands clenched upon the floor.

"But you-…But I-"

Raine knew she sounded like a babbling idiot, but he had touched something within her. That something wanted to give Even the benefit of the doubt. It urged her to hear him out. She sighed.

"Even," she called her voice presenting her confusion, "do _you_ want me to stay or leave?" The man's face glared fully into hers, his eyes still seeping salt water. He was panting from the pent up emotions. "Because if you wish me to stay, you need to start explaining yourself now."

His eyes connected with hers, _Are you sure you're ready to hear this?_ Raine nodded her head at his unspoken words. She moved past Even and gestured for him join her as she sat on the edge of her bed. He hesitated, but stood and walked at an unhurried pace to sit beside her. He stared intently at his hands for a moment before he moved one to gently clasp hers. His fingers slipped between hers and he would never be able to describe the relief that embraced him when her fingers ceded and intertwined with his. His thumb softly rubbed circles on the back of her hand as he began to speak, his voice first weak, but strengthening as he continued.

"It all started when Xehanort was found on an outlying farm here on Radiant Garden. He possessed no memories of who he was or from where he came…"

Raine listened carefully to him as he explained everything. Time was no issue to them: Raine desperately wanted to understand his and the others' reasoning. Even wanted forgiveness; craved to see the woman beside him smile affectionately at him again. He wished this moment had not existed, but it did.

"…We thought that our discoveries, despite the damage, would prevail. I wanted to be known for a colossal breakthrough in science and human nature…I'm ashamed to say that until you came along, I was ignorant to all the pain I was causing. I irrationally believed that we would find a positive outlet for our findings. We were pawns, as you see now, for Xehanort's iniquitous intentions."

A heavy silence lingered then, until Raine who had been gazing throughout the whole explanation at her interlocked hands whispered forlornly.

"You know that everything you've all done is inexcusable?"

Even released her hand, allowing his to fall to rest beside him, "Yes, I am aware of that."

He sniffed; he expected her rejection. His eyes misted. He reverted his gaze to her still open suitcase. He didn't deserve an honor as great as forgiveness.

Raine's warm hand encased his and he allowed her to raise it, "but, I forgive you…I shouldn't, but I can't deny you it. Beyond all reason, I want to understand you. I-I can't loathe you." His eyes found her face. His eyebrows rose and his whole disposition spoke of his surprise. Her expression was soft. She carefully replaced his hand at his side.

The hand that had been previously occupied with his own rose and he felt its softness on his cheek as it linked around his neck and then the other hand joined it. Even felt his body still. She had forgiven him; given a gift that he truly felt undeserving of. Yet, when she embraced him, for that's precisely what she did, his hands instantly locked above her hips, pulling her closer. And he once again sobbed, but this time in incredulity and bliss.

His tears pulled her into crying as well, every last emotion awoken from the night's events escaping from her. When the tears stopped flowing, when they no longer moaned cries in their sensitive state silence blanketed them, and they did not interrupt it for a period of time.

"Why," Even muttered pulling away somewhat. He stared in skepticism at her face. "Why are you still here?"

His reply was a gentle smile. _You know why_…Her indigo eyes stared into his. He shook his head. His cheeks shimmered in the light. He leaned forward until his forehead was pressed softly against hers. His lips pulled into reassured smile.

_I love you_, he mouthed to her before that very same mouth was pressed delicately against her corner of hers. He felt her mouth broaden in its grin, but he was unprepared when she took the initiative. Her head shifted and her lips touched his in a tender gesture. His eyes closed, the last imagine of hers staring back into his warmly. His lips returned the tender force again and again.

One of his arms unlatched from Raine's waist. He raised it to her face and caressed her cheek before settling his hand behind her head. The pads of his fingers massaged her the skin underneath the angle of her skull. He kissed Raine's lips again and his mouth opened a little wider. Shyly his tongue traced her bottom lip; all he could hear was the thundering volume of his heart.

Raine's body became taut at the sudden caress, but just as quickly she eased and she complied to his unspoken request. Even's tongue entered her cavern at an unhurried pace, not rushed in any way. He did not want to startle her. His hand tangled in her hair to keep her head steady.

Raine's cheeks burned; he was the second person she had allowed to kiss her in such a way; somehow to her, this one seemed more important. More sincere. She felt the way his tongue swept her mouth slowly, granting her time to relax from his intrusion. Despite this she jumped a little when his tongue touched hers. He chuckled lowly at her reaction and his thumb rubbed the crook between her head and neck soothingly. She had stiffened at the moment of her startled jolt, but with Even's calming movements she returned to her slackened posture as Even's tongue once again brushed against hers.

Timidly she copied the action. She knew by feeling the widened grin on Even's lips that she had acted perfectly. They proceeded to engage in an unhurried waltz. At first Raine had felt stupid for choosing to stay, but the affection of the man in front of her assured her of her decision. Even if it wasn't the right one, it was what she wanted.

They were breathless when they pulled away from one another. Even stroked her cheek in adoration as he untangled his fingers from her hair. His attractive expression of gentleness greeted her as she opened her eyes. Her face was glazed with elation, made only further radiant by her quickened breath, or so thought Even.

"Raine," both of his hands cuddled hers, "I need to go get cleaned up…Would you like me to come see you before I go to sleep?"

Raine's face flushed once again and she averted her gaze, "Yes, but…"

"But?" Even questioned, his heart beginning to ache in fear of what she would say.

"But…could, you…um…stay with me? I-"

Even brought a finger to her lips and nodded, "Of course. I rather enjoyed waking to your stunning visage this morning. There is no where I'd rather be at this moment than with you as sleep gently seduces us into its grip." He removed his finger and tilted his head. He had practiced that speech once before earlier that morning, in naivety hoping to use it, "Is that satisfactory?"

Adrenaline allowed her to giggle and she nodded. Even stood, aware that Raine followed suit. He walked to the door, which was still wide open, but he was stopped from stepping from its threshold as Raine grabbed his hand.

"Wait," he regarded her in confusion. She flushed again, but kept her gaze steady, "I know you're coming back, but I just wanted you to know something before you left."

Even gestured for her to continue. She raised her chin and, inclining her head towards him, she kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Even."

He knew she did, but those words flowing so assuredly from her lips without any hesitation caused his heart to palpitate flutteringly. He bent his head down and captured her lips in another chaste kiss before he stepped from her.

Within seconds she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall. She noiselessly shut her door, not thinking of bolting it because of Even's imminent return. Her fingers momentarily flew to her lips. No words from Even could have expressed his reaction to her confession better.

Raine returned to her suitcase and closed it. She stashed it back in her closet, the clothes she had placed in it still folded inside. She removed her coat and placed it atop a chair near her. She then climbed into her bed and pulled the newly laid, emerald comforter around her frame.

She closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep, only vaguely aware of the outside world. She knew not how long she had been dozing when the low sound of the door opening awakened her slightly. Fully expecting Even to have returned she remained lax as the door latched shut again.

Her sleep-coated mind questioned not when the room seemed to drop in temperature. She merely snuggled deeper into her blankets and balled her body to retain heat. She didn't even react to the footsteps that lightly tread her carpet; her mind did not register the information that those footsteps were heavier than Even's.

The bed sunk as the person seated themselves upon the opposite edge. A hand traced a pathway from her forehead to her chin.

"Are you cold?"

Raine tensed at that voice. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes flew open. No, that voice couldn't be-she was having a nightmare. She willed herself to turn in her bed to met her "guest".

Xehanort smirked at her as she acknowledged his presence. She yelped and jumped backward, tumbling off the bed as a result. She groaned as the floor connected sharply with her back, but she scrambled to her feet and backed up towards the door.

Her fearful gaze centered on Xehanort as he stood from the bed and sauntered towards her. "Oh, forgive me for startling you. I just couldn't stand to see you in here all alone."

Raine gulped and moved a little quicker to the door. She kept Xehanort in her sights at all times. This caused her to have to reach behind her when she came to the door. Her hand made contact with the knob and her nerves instantly retracted it. The door was freezing cold, her mouth opened.

Xehanort cocked his head with a snort. He was closer now, just a couple more steps and he would trap her against the door. She couldn't run for it, either.

"He froze the knob."

Her voice was a low whispering of thought. The man before her had heard it, though. "Yes, unfortunately I couldn't have you running out of here just yet. I just want to have a word with you, alright? I know it's a god forsaken hour, but," he laughed, "no time like the present, eh?"

He had caught her. She pressed herself as close to the door as possible. 'Even, please come back, hurry…' Xehanort shook his head at her. "No need to be scared of me."

She stared up into his face. It was clean, there was no blood remaining from his fight with Dilan and Braig thanks most likely to a handy potion. His left eye, however was still an irritated red, a lingering reminder of Dilan's fury, though there was no signs of bruising around the socket. His face softened, a change from the light scornful expression with which he had been regarding her with.

"Raine," he reached out to touch her head, crooning sweetly, "come now-" His hand had come within her personal space too far, she instinctually batted it away which stopped his prose.

"Don't," her voice was seeped in adverse warning. "Don't you touch me…you," she paused a moment, but a plan formulated itself in her head, "…murderer."

Just as expected her biting words caught him off guard. He froze, eyes saucers and mouth gaping. Raine took advantage of his momentary stupor. She darted past him and ran towards the emerald curtains concealing her balcony doors. She had to make it there; she could escape out into the chilling night and jam the door with one of the chairs sitting out there. Surely that would hold him until Even came back.

Her fingertips grazed the fabric. Just a little further. Success was-

_Ruined._

And a warm hand grasped the back of her neck. Without a formidable amount of power she was pulled backwards. The hand freed her neck as she stumbled; the momentum was too powerful, she would be unable to stop her fall. She did have enough strength, however, to twist in order to fall face first.

Her gaze caught Xehanort's pleased expression as she tumbled towards him. She was allowed only a startled exhale as her face met his chest roughly. She felt the rumblings of his frame as the low vibrations from his chuckles reverberated through her.

His arms lazily rested over her shoulders and linked at the palms on her shoulders, "Where do you think you're going?" He couldn't hide the humor he felt at her feeble attempt of escape. He received no reply. Instead she pushed against his chest, but he stiffened his slack arms so she was able only to separate their bodies by a few centimeters. He was still too close.

He laughed quietly at her, "Why do you fight me so?" Raine gave an irreverent snort and put more effort in her movements. She pushed against his chest. "Xehanort, let me go!"

Ordering him around? Well, wasn't that interesting? Still volatile even in the gravest of situations. He leaned down his head till his mouth was level with her ear, "I really hoped you wouldn't fight me, but alas…You brought this upon yourself." His patronizing lilt spawned an even stronger loathing for the man. She growled in irritation; she was having enough of being rough handled. His hands tightened on her back and she was yanked flush against him.

Her arms were locked between them. His iron grip was unrelenting. Raine's rancor quickly cooled as she realized there was now no escape. She began to tremble.

Xehanort instantly felt her quivering. He kept a hand pressed to her back as he removed the other. That one soon found itself firmly cradling her waist. "Tremble not, I would never hurt you…unless you wished me to." Her face paled at the audacious undertone to his last comment. She was so appalled by its meaning, which wasn't hard to discover that she didn't noticed the fact that the arm that had remained draped over her shoulder was gone. She was made aware of it, consequently, when its hand began stroking her right cheek. "You're too delicate to harm, anyone who could dare mar your skin is assuredly mad." He paused and lessened his grip. "Raine, you must be aware of my affections for you. I do apologize that I come across quite bold, but I am only stating myself. I hate that I've upset you, but I only want you aware of me!"

Raine was immobilized by apprehension. She felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Your fear of me is a waste though, I deeply care for you. Hurting you is the furthest thing on my mind." His lips laid a gentle kiss on her skin.

This task done he slowly pulled away. He smiled innocently at her, as if his actions were justified by some higher authority. "Raine," he said her name one last time before he turned away from her, "I could give you so much more than Even, just consider that. I'm sure you'll come to see the truth of the situation. Good night."

During his speech he had strolled lazily to her frozen door. Placing his hand upon the knob, he used the weakest fire spell and thawed the gears. His words of farewell were accompanied by his disappearance behind the closing door and its terminating echo. Raine regained her senses enough to move when the noise of Xehanort's retreating footsteps met her ears.

Even's eyes fell to the low light still shining from beneath her door. Had she stayed awake to await his arrival? He pushed that thought from his mind; he was still riddled with guilt. He kept denying she had forgiven so easily. It wasn't possible, but that kiss…It was too real to refute simply. Yet, it was the truth; she had exonerated him for his cruel deeds. That thought was still new to him. It would take a fair amount of time for him to accept it.

He once again cleared his mind of every thought concerning the night thus far. More favorable ones sprouted in their stead. The proposition of spending the night with the woman behind the door was at the forefront of these alluring reflections. His hand touch the knob, a noticeable warmth assaulting his palm. He stared intently at it. 'What the hell?' The metal was warm, but he felt a frosty clutch engulf his body. Something was wrong.

He held no reservations and the door flew open. At first, hearing nothing unusual he sighed, but that reprieve vanished when he saw her trepid gaze at him. What had he done now? There was nothing left to be accused of, at least nothing as dark as his association with Xehanort and his sinister experiments.

"Raine," his alarm embraced her, giving her solace as he swiftly climbed atop her bed to sit beside her in the lamplight. "What's troubling you now?"

Despite the unbidden shiver that coursed across her body, she explained in a barely audible whisper what events had occurred after he had left. By the end of her narrative Even's face was deeply etched with agitation. Fear and vexation patterned his complexion. There was no second-guessing as he embraced the woman. She had not fallen into tears yet; the situation was still playing out.

"He won't come near you again." He said assuredly. How the hell had the man even managed it up the stairs? Aeleus and the others had certainly put his body through such punishment that the feats he pulled should have been near impossible. Even felt her nod against him and he breathed a sigh against her neck, "You are one of the only people keeping me from breaking down. The end of this will be unpleasant, there is no light way of explaining that." He admitted lowly.

His arms fell from around her and he watched as she regarded the mattress below them, "I will stand by you no matter what," she spoke, "I'd offer my life in an instant for yours." She turned off the lamp and laid in the bed, pulling the blankets to her chest. Even followed her actions and turned on the mattress to watch her. He knew she wanted to say something else. He would wait patiently for her courage to warrant her the strength to do so.

It never came. Her eyes beheld him in dread, it was clear she feared for him. She was aware that should Xehanort face justice, her own friends would be there with him. Too many ill images flashed through her mind and she squinted her eyes shut.

From his blind perspective he could not see her face constrict in terror and gloom; he did, nevertheless hear her broken moans of sorrow, feel the bed shiver beneath him as her body shook. Shifting in position, glancing only a moment at her stricken face: her eyes were closed, tears trickling from their veils. He reached out his arms and drew her frame against his, not caring that when she encircled her arms around his ribs and curled into him she stained him with her tears. He rubbed her back and cooed softly to her.

"I wish you could have been spared this pain, but I vow to make you smile again…I will lift the blanket of sorrow and darkness for you, despite the retributions I will face…I love you, Raine, always remember that. You saved me from Xehanort's fate of madness…I must repay you…"

She feel asleep weeping in his arms as his movements progressed to running his fingers through her hair; aware that to win something would be sacrificed. She was afraid of what that price was. His words gave her strength, though, and with every tear shed she tried to imagine the weight upon her lessening. She could make it. Even had faith in her, she would survive…for him…

Even was far from sleep even as the breath from the woman beside him slowed and softened. It burned him deeply to not have been able to comfort her further. He hated more, somewhat selfishly he thought, that he had no one to offer him such relief from his penance. He lifted his hand away from Raine's hair and pressed his fingers against the edges his eyes, the only outward venting he allowed himself as wounds ripped anew within him. 'Will I ever be rid of these feelings? Assuredly heaven knows there is no worse feeling than being well aware that you have damned yourself.'

Even grit his teeth. He had spoken true, he knew, when he had told Raine that there would be no pleasant ending to these circumstances. With a painful restriction in his stomach and nauseous dread of the future he shifted down into the pillow and covering, bringing himself closer to Raine as he did so. He returned his arm once more to rest around her and forced himself to live only in the moment.


	11. Deceiver of Fools

_**"Winners never talk about glorious victories. That's because they're the ones who see what the battlefield looks like afterwards. It's only the losers who have glorious victories." **_

- Terry Pratchett, Small Gods-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**Deceiver Of Fools**_

Okay, so there was a problem. Ansem glanced at the faces of each of his students. They acted as normal as was possible, but there was no hiding the tension they were exuding into their studying area. The apprehension, furthermore was not a challenge to follow. He sighed as his eyes rested on Xehanort, who was artlessly reading and ignoring all others.

"Alright, explanations."

He watched as all six of his apprentices jumped a few feet in the air at the abrupt sound. Something was definitely going on. He frowned. "Would any of you like to explain what great crime Xehanort has committed?"

Xehanort rose a brow at the request and turned to the others. He offered an apologetic smile, or so Ansem perceived it to be.

"What have I done to upset you," Ansem heard the bewilderment coloring his words, "I would make amends, but first I would like to know what I am being judged for." His words were ever charming as always.

Braig's eyes narrowed and Dilan openly snorted. Aeleus and Ienzo silently fumed but they were all spoken for soon enough.

"You," Even growled almost instantly, "what did you do to Raine last night? I came to bid her goodnight and she said you had come to see her. She was pale and looked near fainting!"

The reason they all were abrasive towards their newest member was not because of his talking to Raine, at least that wasn't the largest reason. Sure, for Even it was up there in his strikes, but he knew the mistake of telling Ansem the truth so tactlessly. Yet, this wasn't exactly a lie to the older man. Even was furious at Xehanort for even thinking he could still win the woman's heart.

Xehanort's attention fell to the slighter man. From the side Ansem could not see the flash in the man's eyes that spoke instantly: _You should know_. Even's brow creased, but Xehanort then embarrassedly hung his head. "I'm sorry, Even, you know well I too care for her. I just wanted to assert myself on the subject. I came across too blunt, though, and I frightened her. I did not mean to scare her; but I just had to be sure she had chosen you." Xehanort placed the book behind him on the lab table and stood up. He walked over to Even and held out a hand. "You won, I'll leave her be…I deeply apologize for the trouble I must have caused." It wasn't enough that he slyly fooled Ansem but he was putting Even on the spot. If the most weathered of the apprentices were to refuse the other man's gesture he would look like an ass in the eyes of his teacher.

Even glanced at his hand then back at Xehanort. He felt Ansem's gaze, and inwardly cringed at the game Xehanort was playing. He was caught and there no way to deny the man without suspicion. He straightened his face and took the hand in a firm grip. Xehanort smiled purely and when the hand shake was over bowed slightly. "I see your arm is healed. Tell me: which our colleagues was the genius."

"I was," Dilan replied gruffly fighting back the tension by getting to say something, even though his true thoughts were far from his words.

"Oh, nicely done."

Ansem cleared his throat, "All ill-will is settled, then?"

"No," Ienzo spoke sharply, "we all got an argument over ethics yesterday."

Ansem nodded, "Oh?"

Sweat began to form on Even's brow. Was this it? Surely they should have all held counsel as to when would be the best time to admit to their sins. They all knew what was to be done but now that Ienzo was actually making a move it suddenly seemed like a very rash idea.

"Yes, Master Ansem." Ienzo continued, the knot in his stomach increasing in weight. 'Will the others try and stop me?' Secretly he wished they would. He could feel his cheeks burning from the anxiety and he slowly sank a little in his seat as Ansem waited for him to continue. He squirmed under his gaze, they might have found it unusually easy to do things behind his back but Master Ansem wasn't king just for the sake of it, he was not a man to be trifled with.

Ienzo was about to go on when Braig's sweaty hand gripped his knee from under the table and squeezed hard. The message was obvious and the youngest quickly changed his next words. "But... I suppose our little argument on differences of opinion aren't worth holding a grudge over."

"Indeed. We'll then quickly apologize to each other and let's drop the matter."

"Sorry."

The response was less than unison, and assuredly exasperated, but Ansem was content. He smiled happily at his six young pupils, afterward returning his eyes to the papers he had received from them at the outset of the day's lesson. The room quieted, though tension still lingered. Boys will be boys and these men had almost all grown up regarding one another as brothers, so conflict was bound to happen.

Ansem felt his chest swell in pride. These men were going to be graduating from his tutelage in a year's time. His eyes rose slightly to stare at his infamous apprentices. Oh, the confidence he had in these six men. They each were diverse, holding a power and mind solely their own. He could hypothesize where some of their career paths would lead, but he held off speculating such. He knew how life could change: quicker than you could blink an eye or exhale.

He set aside the paper he had been reading. He had taught them well; they may have seemed lazy at times, but they were thorough when the need arose and these research papers he had assigned them the prior week proved that. He took the next paper and scanned it. It was Xehanort's; he, Ansem admitted, was the most eloquent writer with Ienzo following close behind. He picked up the paper to discern a word the man had written in his small hand. He placed his other hand on the tabletop.

The lab was filled with mutters from the people there as they studied upon their subject of the day. What it was exactly, was of no importance. The fluttering of paper interrupted the conversations as a few of the papers that he had already graded fell to the floor. The six apprentices raised curious gazes at their teacher who laughed lightly and disappeared behind his desk to retrieve the fallen reports. Xehanort's was left forgotten for the moment on the solid surface. Any tentative eye would have noticed the slightly discolored page that stuck out a little at the corner within the papers.

Ansem rose from behind the table and reset the papers carefully. He then returned his critique to his newest's essay. He lifted the document once again and observed as a folded piece of paper fell from within it. His students had returned to their studies, thus leaving Ansem without witness. He lifted the paper and turned it over gently before beginning to open it. Yes, it was prying. It may not have been right, but Ansem was a very inquisitive individual and anything his apprentices left for him to find was fair game.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

His students once again offered their questioning stares. He grinned in amusement and held the page up. He noticed Xehanort's distressing reaction almost immediately. The boy was ill at ease. Ansem smirked like a school boy. So this was Xehanort's note.

_Simply astonishing! Today I had a guest from another world. He is a king and, his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces "gummi blocks". It seems that my opening that door has opened a path to interworld travel…_

His brows creased at the words on paper…Xehanort had not personally spoken with the mouse king. He sighed, so the newest arrival had taken to mocking him in his free time? He folded the piece of paper and placed it in the pocket on his lab coat. He walked around the table. His eyes met those of Xehanort, whose stare had not left his. Ansem frowned deeply; was that loathing sparking in the depths of his student's eyes? He opened his mouth to call the boy to speak with him privately. He barely got the first sound of his name out when the door to the room opened.

Raine stood there- a man behind her, towering her by foot, smiling gently. His hazel eyes beheld every face in the room and it was a nervous habit that had him raising a hand to his dark brown hair- that in the light almost appeared black- and tugged on the short pony-tail.

"Hello," he bowed slightly stepping to stand before Raine.

He turned to Ansem and bowed lower, "Your majesty." It was then he turned back to address the whole room. "I do hope you forgive this interruption. I am Alexander."

Even was the first to reply to the man, having heard his name before. "Alexander as in Raine's-"

The man's nod assured him, "Yes, I am her elder brother. It's nice to finally make the acquaintance of the six men who are called, Ansem's Elite students."

Ansem smiled affectionately, "It never fails to fill me with pride when I hear how renown my students are. They deserve every ounce of recognition though. They work so hard." He regarded his apprentices. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

They did so; and the scene was much like the one that had passed when they had met Raine. The only exception was that Xehanort greeted Alexander with a friendlier disposition. It was after this that the chatter that accompanies such introductions by men began.

"I hope my sister has not been any trouble," Alexander joked, glancing quickly at the person in question. Raine flashed him a sardonic smile.

"She has been nothing of the sort," Ansem replied truthfully. The others nodded, "I am glad you have enjoyed her company and I will speak for our father when I offer you my deepest gratitude in keeping her here."

"It was not a problem, their precautions were understandable; besides she has been a wonderful friend to my students."

Alexander turned to his sister, "I know I came without word, but I can guess you are dying to return home. Jonathan misses his Aunty."

Raine didn't want to leave, but she balanced her answer. She could never reveal to Alexander the truth behind her wishing to stay, at least not the whole truth. She wondered if she even tell him the half-truth. She _would_ miss Even most of all.

"Raine, what's wrong?"

She sighed at her brother's words. She had taken too long to respond. She blushed. "I don't want to intrude, but just a little longer, Alex…I need to say goodbye to Master Ansem and my new friends. Besides packing will take a while."

"I can help you, you know that. So tell me, why so hesitant? Who are wishing to stay for?"

Raine's gaze fell to the floor. Alexander grinned mischievously, "So there is someone! Fine, I have a matter I could discuss with Ansem privately…You may depart to tell him goodbye. Then-"

"No, stay for dinner, it will be no problem…That should give the girl enough time to get everything completed and the two of you can leave with a full stomach and warm spirits to accompany you on the journey to your family's estate. The night promises to be a chilling one."

Raine felt her heart flutter in joy at Ansem's proposal. Her head shot up and she bowed, "Thank you, King Ansem."

The elder man answered with a knowing smile then referred his attention to her brother, "What is this matter you wish to speak to me about? Come, let's step into my study." Ansem gestured and Alexander followed him. He offered Raine a wink and smirk before he disappeared, however.

Raine shook her head, her face reddening as her gaze once again lowered to the floor. She muttered something embarrassedly. Dilan's deep chuckle interrupted her, despite and she felt her face warm even more.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, glad you enjoyed your stay." Aeleus said, his voice revealing nothing of the groups previous stress.

Raine raised her head and offered a small smile. She nodded her head. Various forms of farewell fell from the other's lips except for Even and Xehanort.

"Raine," Xehanort offered. Raine went rigid for a moment, but pulled her eyes away from the others. When she met Xehanort's gaze he smiled softly, yet made no move towards her.

"Your presence was certainly refreshing. You have graced us all. I wish you safe passage from here and that you'll consider revisiting us."

Raine face was straight but she voiced agreement. She was silent for a moment after that and she turned her gaze away. She seemed troubled by something, but she sighed realizing she had to do what she wished. There could be no telling if she would ever see any of these men after she left.

"I forgive you," she said and as she turned back to the men and smiled softly. Her eyes glanced at everyone's faces, but Xehanort's. Its silent message was not hard to discern. _I forgive everyone…but you. _The other apprentices as well as Xehanort knew what she referred to, and for all but him a small relief blossomed in their hearts. The abandoned man took his rejection, outwardly showing no offensive, but burning within. How dare she…

He could not complete that thought as Raine gestured to Even, "Could you walk with me in the gardens? There's much I must say to you."

Even nodded, not denying her request. He walked forward and took her hand. "Lead the way," he smiled morosely and leaned down. Without any abashment he kissed her lips. "For courage," he whispered, as he saw the tears already threatening to fall from her eyes. She stared back at him. Unshed tears marred his eyes as well. _What about you?_

The room filled with sniggering, "So your romance is true…off you go."

Raine and Even both overtly flushed at the comment, offered with much zeal by Ienzo, but they expected such reactions and offered only small smiles as Even gently tugged on his link to the woman. They too left the room, aware of the severe glare they received from Xehanort.

'Well,' Xehanort mused, 'isn't that a pity…' He returned his attention to his book, not truly reading, instead scheming ways in which he could act upon Raine's apparent decision. 'She didn't have to be so churlish about it.' He thought, mildly hurt by her actions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had said there was much to say, but as the bare and icy gardens embraced the couple there was only silence. Neither knew how to say the words of farewell, nor of comfort. They weren't foolish; they realized how precious their time was together. Raine felt Even's hand still embracing her own, but still that did nothing to quell the sorrow that possessed her. 'Not now…not now…' She repeated these words in her head, but there was nothing she could do. She would have to leave. She couldn't take it anymore; it was just too much.

Overwhelmed with emotions she roughly pulled her hand from Even's a sob escaping her throat. She ran, not aware where her feet were leading her. She knew Even had followed, perceptive that she was just beset with grief. She fell to the ground and all the misery she felt and expected was made known to the sereneness surrounding them. She laid on her side, ignorant of the frost-strewn ground beneath. Hadn't she cried enough the night before? How did she still possess the power to do so now?

Her eyes were sealed shut, breath harshly painted the air, and her less than silent cries emitted from her, causing her body to tremble at the unrestricted release. Even, though he had caught up quietly did nothing immediately. He watched her scene with an expression that unhesitatingly mirrored her own, but he held it in as he approached her.

Once seated on the ground beside her he reached and pulled her into his lap and encircled her within this arms. He cradled her head into his chest. 'Does a breaking heart make a sound?' He felt his shattering, and just as Raine he too began to shudder in the intensity of sorrow.

"Raine," his voice was shaky and he felt his heart splinter further when she raised her forlorn gaze to him. He tucked a few strands of her chocolate hair behind her ears. "I'm sorry…" Raine shook her head and turned her gaze away. "I need to be stronger," she whispered. Even removed an arm from around her and grabbed her chin. He turned her head back towards him and shook his head. "I'm-I'm proud of you." He saw new tears flood her eyes and his coursed stronger.

He felt Raine's arms embrace his neck. He watched as she carelessly kissed him. In sorrow they clutched this last moment of passion. He held her tightly against his frame, ravaging her lips as she did the same for him. And when it was over, when necessity drove them to part, he found himself still in her embrace and she in his.

"Even, what are we going to do?" She whispered, her voice breaking from the somber news they both knew so well. "What if…What if…this is the last time I see you? What if something happens that can't be taken back. I don't want to lose you!" With the way their government worked, execution would almost certainly be the punishment for their misguided acts. Ansem wouldn't want to do it, Rain and Even both knew that, but many responsibilities came with ruling a world and the king would not be able to act only upon his own wishes. The people would demand concessions.

Even rested his head atop hers. "What do you want me to say? I can't quell yours fears as much as I wish it were possible. I don't want to lose you either, but…I can't guarantee anything. I have damned myself…and we both suffer because of it." He was trying to be calm, they didn't need anymore tears. "You never should have loved me..."

Raine shook her head, burying it into his chest. "I don't regret any of it…don't talk like that, Even!" Her head shot up. "Please, even if it this has to end in tragedy I will never hate you! No one has ever made me feel so…just…let me be with you until the last possible moment. Allow me to stand by your side and be affectionate until I can no longer stop my leaving. And you had better try your damnedest to make it back to me! I will never forget you and until you send me word, personally, that my waiting is in vain I will never release your heart. Please," and she broke down again.

"Raine," Even sighed painfully, "you don't have to ask for all of this. I'll let you do what you will so long as you'll grant me the same request. I'll give my all to see you again, but to ensure that you, alone, are safe is my first priority. I'm glad you're leaving…you're safer that way, even if I have to endure heartbreak as a result. Please cry not for me or yourself…this is better." He hugged her and kissed her lips sweetly in the frosty, overcast gardens. Every word he could not express verbally was transmitted by his lips to Raine's. She responded with equal passion.

The walk back to the castle was again a quiet affair, but when the door that led into its hallowed halls appeared Even squeezed her hand. "You'll always have my heart, Raine, my love."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander and Ansem emerged from the study each in good spirits. Alexander seemed amused finding his sister and the eldest apprentice missing and his amusement only grew when he glanced up and Braig smirked at his unvoiced question.

"Xehanort," Ansem called, "may I speak to you privately in my office?"

The man in question stood up. He followed Ansem silently, malevolence intent hidden in his features. No one else saw his wicked plans so obvious in his face, for had they... perhaps Ansem would have returned from that room.

Yet, no one did. Ansem the Wise, the benevolent king had sealed his own fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_Please excuse my absence, but a sudden problem came up that demanded my attention. I pray that you enjoy your dinner. Raine and Alexander, I wish you a safe journey and a enjoyed time. I'll set up a date to speak again with the two of you. Farewell in advance and, I once again, apologize for not being here to give my goodbye personally._

_--Ansem_

Even stared down at the note, Raine had given him. One of the castle servants had brought it to the dining party earlier. He sighed. This _was_ unexpected. He had hoped Ansem could have been there to see Raine and Alexander off. It kind of irked him, but he let it slide. Ansem was the king after all and he had his own affairs to deal with. He passed the note along and continued with his meal, holding Raine's hand in his free one all the while.

"Even, right?"

He raised his head and nodded in affirmation to Alexander who grinned. "So, you're the chap that stole my sister's heart. I can see that by the way you two interact. You'll have to come by the estate when my parents return; I'm sure they would love to meet you. Ansem would allow that right?"

Even gave a small quirk of his mouth and nodded, his eyes falling to inspect his plate. Raine's sibling would see it as a sign of embarrassment, but it was the opposite. He couldn't look at the man; he had the distinct feeling that Alexander's request would never come to fruition.

"No being bashful now, I'm sure as long as Raine likes you our mother and father will adore you. I, for one, believe she had chosen a worthy candidate for her affections."

"Thanks," Even replied softly, this time genuinely self-conscious. He wouldn't see himself as deserving as the man believed him to be. What would they think when they discovered his involvement in the terrifying and unnerving disappearances that had haunted this world. He was ashamed.

Raine squeezed his hand and he raised his head just in time to meet her lips in a simple kiss and he was distantly aware of Alexander's awkward clearing of his throat. The gesture, however, meant the world to Even. Here was the warming embrace he was searching for. He smiled against her mouth and touched her cheek. "Always know how to make me feel better." But, in all honesty, her affection, her support of him cut him and riddled him with more guilt than even his morality had shunned him with. He would lie for her sake; lie and pity her. She shouldn't love him. He shouldn't love her. But they did, and look where they were. She had said she had no regrets, though, and he wouldn't either. At least, for a moment, he was given a normal routine to his life no matter its fleeting reality.

He saw the tears in her eyes. "Have you eaten your fill?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and began to lead her from the table, not worrying in regards to the mischievous glances they were receiving. "Before you depart I need to show you something." He said for the benefit of the others.

They traipsed past corridors and doors until they reached her own. He pulled her within, admiring her confusion. He closed the door behind them and pressed her against it.

Despite his earlier thoughts and actions he felt he now had to tell her this: "Raine, you're so beautiful and firm minded…You shouldn't waste your time with me." Even clenched his resolve. He had to do this and, as much it crushed him to have to, he needed for her not to be lost because of him. "I need you to leave…and never think about me again. This was probably just a crush for us…Please, find someone more worthy of you. There are plenty out there more stately, kind, and handsome than I. You deserve so much better. You don't want to be the girl of a student, a man who might fall into debt and not be able to support you. Raine-"

Raine smacked him. He stared back in shock. She screeched, "DON'T TELL ME THAT! Only I know what I deserve and what I want! Even, don't push me away…You're far too embedded in my heart for your memory just to fade. I will not forget you. How many times and ways do I have to say this: I don't want anyone else! I want you! And if this is a crush so be it! But promise me, no matter what that you will to come see me, even if it just to tell me that my affection had lost its luster in your heart. I will do the same for you. You told me you'd let me be with you till the last moment, are you going back on your word? Even, my heart is already breaking. Let it shatter in peace at it's own pace…don't help it."

She began to sputter, and Even couldn't make out what she next said. He held her, pressed against the door. "I never wanted to hurt you…I'm only leading you to ruin. How can you allow yourself so freely to face that?" He whispered kissing her head and then his lips grazed her salty cheek. They traced her jaw-line before descending to her throat.

His breath fanned her neck. 'Just enjoy this. Live for the moment.' He told himself these words, trying to believe them. His arms settled around her hips, hands pressed against her lower back. He lavished her neck in at first peppered kisses before ascending to her own lips marking her throat at intervals with his open mouth. He smiled softly at Raine's closed eyes. "Let this be a sweet memory," he whispered against her lips before roughly assaulting them.

Her fingers dug into his silky hair as she opened her mouth for him, without his request. Their affections continued with a fervor until there came a knock on the door. "Raine? Have said your farewells? Are you ready to leave?" Raine and Even reluctantly released one another. He stepped from her and she moved from the door a ways in order to open it.

Alexander sniggered upon the sight the now wide-open door revealed to him. He took in his sisters and Even's less than composed appearances and shook his head.

"You're fortunate that I'm so understanding," he slapped Even on the arm as he entered to help Raine carry her luggage. Raine bit her swollen lips. "Even-"

The man shook his head, "I'll see you later, love." He kissed her cheek softly. "Now, allow me to also help with these bags. I'll send you off with a better gesture then." He winked at her and she flushed.

It was all appearances, however, to sate her brother. There was nothing beautiful or cheerful about their farewell. How can one be joyous when they know the possibility of meeting again is almost nothing? All they had was hope and both Even and Raine knew that even that was falling through their fingers. For you see that was the fickle quality of that feeling. It never promised success, often with the little word "maybe" attached to the end. A person should never blame hope for letting them down, because in essence, it never guarantees anything. And that was the chilling fact the lovers had to face.


	12. If Tomorrow Never Comes

"_**Thou shalt not be a victim. Thou shalt not be a perpetrator. Above all, thou shalt not be a bystander."**_

--Holocaust Museum, Washington D.C.--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**If Tomorrow Never Comes**_

"Have I done something to upset you?"

Xehanort folded his hands in his lap and shook his head, refusing to meet his teacher's gaze.

"Of course not, Master Ansem." He felt the stern glare centered on him, but his lips maliciously grinned, amber eyes eerie in madness. It was against Ansem's luck that he saw not the expression on Xehanort's face. The contours of his apprentice's face were hidden behind his hair.

"If I have done nothing, then why do you insist upon insulting me during your free time? I just don't understand why-" Xehanort rolled his eyes and drowned the man out as he lectured. How long ago had darkness began to manifest in his system? How long ago had he been granted powers beyond any normal human scope? He removed one hand from his lap and he laid it palm up on his thigh. His lips parted making visible the tips of his canines. It had been months ago. Such a short time, but during it his power had increased ten-fold, especially recently.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the heady feeling the power gave him. He could feel it coursing through his body, heavily accumulating at his fingertips. Perhaps it was time to test the extent of his powers. He concealed his laughter at the thought. He raised his head, observing as Ansem continued to rattle on, "-took you in, taught you all I could, tried to help you obtain your lost memories, and you repay me with insolent behavior?!"

"You have condescended me just as heavily."

He was delighted to see the surprise his rebuttal had caused Ansem. "Confused," he chuckled and stood up, "then I suppose I should enlighten you, hm?" He leaned over the desk behind which Ansem sat and stared into his face. It was then the man saw the derangement his student possessed. How foolish he then felt.

"You took away the very experiments that seemed to aid me," Xehanort started slowly, but the ire in his voice was not hard to differentiate, "and all because of what?! A runt of a king told you that they were causing discord?! You humiliated me, shunned my theories, and you-you told me that the only thing that seemed to be helping me was 'better left forgotten'! Ansem the Wise, they call you? Hah!" Xehanort threw his head back his throaty enjoyment encompassing the room.

Ansem used this distraction to push away from the desk and stand up. He backed away, putting distance between him and Xehanort. "My lord," he gasped, "what have I done?" At those words Xehanort stopped his joyous insanity. He stared at Ansem in his new position. An eyebrow rose as his smile morphed into a lecherous grin. "Yes, Master, what _have_ you done?"

He continued to lean over the desk, his eyes locked on Ansem's figure. "All you did was take away the very power that was fueling my hope, embarrass me before my peers, and disregard my ideas as mere fancy or absurdity. Well, you're mistaken about stopping those forbidden experiments."

Ansem felt his throat constrict, "What are you talking about?" He choked. His body further tightened at the light in his apprentice's eyes.

His fear was palpable as Xehanort spoke his reply. "You tried to stop those experiments, but right under your nose all those people disappeared."

"You didn't!"

Xehanort's satisfaction grew. He crossed his arms, "Not alone, no. I had the help of your other trusted students. How you were so gullible…What kind of king are you to be so naive?" He cackled.

Ansem's mouth went dry, "Even? Braig?-"

"Yes. And it's too late to do anything about it. I have power beyond your feeble coherence and as for my lost memories," he cracked his knuckles, "I don't need them anymore…With the power darkness has bless me with what need have I of them?"

"You monster," Ansem flinched, "You must be stopped and-"

Xehanort once again laughed lowly, "What? Are you going to stop me?" His boisterous mirth sent unconscious shivers down Ansem's spine. Teacher and student made eye-contact. Xehanort had discovered the perfect specimen to test his powers on. "You'll find trying to obstruct my path is easier said than done." He snapped his fingers and at his side sprouted a creature the likes of which Ansem had never seen.

It was a heartless, there was no doubt about that, but how had it materialized? Had his apprentices perfected the early synthesizing processing? The creature possessed no feet and in addition to its form its beastly expression gave it the appearance of a ghastly wraith. Xehanort swept his hand in a gaudy gesture and the "guardian" roared. Ansem unconsciously stepped back further and pressed himself against the wall.

"Preparing to run? Master Ansem, look full into face of this creature your pushing then your warnings created." At that statement the dark creature launched itself at Ansem who bolted to the side. He made it to the panel that opened the wall before the heartless trapped him. It was fast, and Ansem struggled vainly as it forced his arms to his side and squeezed his chest.

"Why…are you…doing this?"

Xehanort shook his head, "You no longer deserve your title, _King Ansem_. I succeed you by far…gone farther than you ever dared. I think, I am more deserving of your name and title, don't you think?" He walked forward, "It's such a pity…I might have allowed you to join me, but your morals are too much a distraction." He touched Ansem's shoulder in a mocked manner of comfort.

Ansem glared at his sardonic apprentice. His ego and his pride were being stripped away, not to mention this man was basically promising an end to not only his reign but to this world, or so the king feared. He had to revolt. Using the only movable part of his body, he _did_ strike back. He kicked him hard in the stomach.

Xehanort grunted and stumbled back, his hand placed against the injured area. His face was abrupt in its change from pain and surprise to amusement, however. "Finally, I get a physical response from you, but you hesitated too long. Observe." He raised a hand and concentrated on an area behind the heartless and his captive. "It's best you bid this world farewell, Master."

The creature pivoted and Ansem's breath stifled. The chasm that floated mere feet from him was an explosion of violet and ebony that drew all attention inward. Being confronted with what appeared a fatal fate, Ansem thrashed violently, refusing to give Xehanort the satisfaction of a scream. Xehanort, conversely, only watched his teacher's futile fight as the "guardian" easily drew closer to the dark portal. When Ansem finally ceased his struggle, he had state of mind enough to concentrate briefly and behind him he heard the effects of his last ditch effort. Xehanort gave a short yell at the explosion of fire energy beneath his feet. It wasn't enough to stop anything however, and Ansem stared in unhidden horror at his destiny.

"Goodbye, King." His student managed to call, while busy smothering out embers on his clothes.

In a sobered moment Ansem glared at his doom, "Xehanort, you will pay for this. You will be stopped. Somehow I'll make sure of it."

"Well, then, I'll deal with that situation should ever it arise." Xehanort's voice expressed how wasted such a vow was on him. Ansem felt his body being pulled back. He closed his eyes as he felt his body flying upon the creature's release. Xehanort's laughter was the only thing that accompanied him as he opened his eyes. Darkness was all he saw and ice was what he felt pierce his skin.

The portal closed behind the King and Xehanort snapped his fingers again to dismiss the heartless. He observed the room in silence, an arrogant grin plastered upon his face. He turned on his heel to witness his raven kitten staring quizzically at him.

"Come, George, dinner is to be served and I need to feed you first." He pushed open the study door and the cat and he disappeared behind it. A merry tune floated back softly and entered the now empty room. It was the sole sound that broke the morbid silence.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Even took a few tentative steps forward. His eyes beheld Ansem's study door with a vague expression of trepidation. The last time he had entered its walls had been the night he had pursued Raine. His apprehension was covered by a painful expression. He deeply missed her; he wanted nothing more than to feel her warmth in his arms again and see her smiling face. It wouldn't happen, though, and he knew it. He had to stop thinking about her. She didn't deserve to be tied down by him. He sighed. But she had his heart and would always be its sole keeper, something told him that.

He raised his gaze from its shamed vantage at the ground. He was still standing before Ansem's door. The thought of Raine, though still fresh paled when he was reminded why he was down here. He hesitantly maneuvered his hand and pushed the door open.

Ansem had been gone for two weeks and, there was an underlying feeling to that statement that prodded at Even. Something wasn't right and he had to quell his fears. If he didn't find Ansem in his study he would begin investigating; surely one of the castle workers knew where he had gone. If he found Ansem, well, he could handle feeling foolish at this moment, perhaps he would even find the strength to tell him the terror that had been happening under his nose. Ansem was too kind to have been deceived, and Even felt the guilt of that realized fact churning his gut. Strict, but understanding, perhaps he could find a way for them to be pardoned slightly. Even wanted to live, he wanted all of them to live, except perhaps Xehanort. He felt no remorse at the thought of the man's death.

Even fixed his face in a friendly disposition to greet Ansem should he be sitting in there. He pushed open the door further, his face falling as sounds of scratching and scuffling met him instead. What was going on in there? He stopped when the door was on half open.

Even's body stopped functioning and his blood turned to frost in his veins. He wanted to scream, but did nothing. He needed to stay calm. He closed his eyes, 'If I can't see them, maybe they won't see me.' Okay, so that thought was childish. His turquoise eyes opened again and he focused on the black creatures that had invaded the study.

About a dozen heartless were ravaging the room, but these were only the lowest species. Shadows filled the floor. The walls had been shredded, papers were askew, and the furniture demolished until it was hardly recognizable as once having been a shapely chair or decoration. A portrait of Xehanort was sitting undisturbed in the room behind the messy desk. But the heartless couldn't have had mind enough to file through it…Wait-

'What the hell,' Even felt control return to his body, 'Xehanort?!'

Why was there a painting of Xehanort in the room? Even almost growled in ire, but then he remembered the heartless. He brought his gaze down and realized their stares were drawn to him. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut. He bolted down the hallway then.

The heartless, they were suppose to be imprisoned beneath the castle! They couldn't have gotten out by themselves. Even sifted these thoughts through his mind. The door that lead into the basement of the castle was magically shut, with a spell that only he and the other five apprentices could solve. It took no time to realize who had released the beings into the castle. Panic jolted in him and he quicken his pace through the halls. Those heartless could sense the hearts in the area. They were ravenous…or were they?

'They didn't attack me…' He fell to his knees as the solution to that thought worded itself. 'The prisoners!' He closed his eyes and tried to ward off the nausea that gripped him. All those people, they fulfilled their purposes after all. They had been victims for the darkness. Their hearts had been devoured and they had only added to the seemingly infinite army that had laid beneath the castle. Where were the higher ranking creatures? Even gripped his head. It was too much to think about. The castle was going to fall!

_No…The whole world was going to fall…_

Even shook his head. 'Get yourself together! You all created these beings…You can destroy them just as easily, right?…Damn right!' He had to convince himself it could be done. But he knew it wouldn't be accomplished solely by him. He had to inform the others!

He pulled himself to his feet and reigned in his expression. He had to handle one problem at a time. He didn't need anyone suspicious of his behavior to begin with. He stared at the hallways he had just come from. Was it just him or could he hear those infernal beings scratching along the floor? Had they gotten out? Were they still hungry for hearts? Was he-Even jumped as a warm hand gripped his shoulder. He then froze. What if it was Xehanort?

"Even, has Ansem returned?"

Even didn't hide his relief as he sighed and placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart. It was just Aeleus. Aeleus! He whipped around and Aeleus faltered at the terrified expression on his companion's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Xehanort," Even did not waste any time.

"What has he done now?"

Even glanced behind him, "He released the heartless from the sealed room, and…I think they…Ansem the Wise."

Aeleus had no need to hear him explain the broken sentence. He stared down the darken hallway. "We have to block them. Block this whole level from the main castle. I can put a spell on the doors, but it won't hold them long." Aeleus gestured that Even follow him and they made their way further up the hallway.

"Can you hear it?" Even posed his question when they had reached a set of heavy double doors that lead from the main levels of the castle. Aeleus paused for a moment and gave a curt nod, "They've gotten out of the study." Even knew he paled, but he followed Aeleus' example and took a door. They both closed them. Aeleus locked them as well, but both of them knew it was a useless habit. When the duo stepped back from the doors, the younger raised his hand and the door took on a green glow.

"The moment that door is opened an avalanche of rocks will hinder them. Many will still make it past this small obstacle, unfortunately." Even raised his hand as well, "Then let's make it a little harder." The door frosted over. Aeleus smiled, but Even shook his head, "It still won't be enough to stop the majority of them. We need to either, one: figure how stop this invasion and Xehanort, or two: find a way to evacuate this castle and _then_ take care of the problems." Aeleus nodded once again and the two turned on their heels to head back towards the principal level. "We need to speak to the others about this."

Even didn't reply. He only stared ahead of them. He knew he agreed, but to say so would only waste time. They had lost the last column of support. Ansem was gone… Even felt the anger, the pity, the guilt, the sorrow all build up. These emotions did not sear his face, however. He had to be calm. Not only for his companions, but for the whole world. This was it; the final hours were ticking down. He clenched his fists at his sides, the only outward sign that something was troubling him. They had been idiots! How could they have not said anything earlier?! Damn them and their self-preservation. They shouldn't have cared about their pride! And now, because of them Ansem had-had…It was too terrible to even think of!

He couldn't break down, not yet. Even, though he wanted nothing more than to lean against the hard walls and wail his confession to the heavens, would not descend into mindless grieving. They had to stop Xehanort first…that man, that mislead servant of darkness. What had they done in allowing him reign to pursue his studies?! It was worse than they ever could have feared. What was happening was more comparable to a nightmare.

_The man was more unhinged, insane, and obsessive than anyone could have ever fathomed. How had they been so blind to his change?!_

Even glanced at Aeleus whose face was just as composed as his. It told him they were partners; they shared the same sentiments, but they knew the folly they'd make revealing their inner thoughts at the moment. That fact gave Even faith and strength. Perhaps they could do this…Xehanort was just one man, after all. Five against one…promising odds.

Heavy footfalls echoed off the walls of an adjacent stairway. Aeleus and Even halted their march. Someone was speeding towards them. Even felt his pulse rocket in fear. Where had all his strength gone? He stared up to greet the intruder, trying his best not to break.

'Our Father who art in heaven, hallow be thy name. Thy kingdom come-'

A throaty chuckle struck the walls, "Well what do we have here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, Chicky…Braig won't hurt your fledglings none. C'mon momma…"

Braig wondered how infantile he appeared as he tried to coax the magpie to his gloved hands. He cooed encouragingly, but the bird wouldn't come. He knew he really couldn't blame the avian...

He let out a breathy sigh, "Oh, come on! Your mate came out just dandily…Chicky, I ain't gonna hurt your babies."

Damn bird still didn't budge. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Good thing he was wearing gloves. He climbed in and, crooning softly, he chased the animal to the corner of the cage. Oh, yes, this was going to be a challenge.

His one hazel eye stared at the bird who returned the glare. He flexed his fingers and-

"This is in vain! You cannot hurt me! Even that bloody falcon came out nicely today!" He boasted triumphantly to no one in particular as "Chicky" thrashed wildly in his hands. For such a squat of a bird, she was strong. He felt pity for being so rough with her. 'She's frightened for her young. She'd die just to save them. I might not have any children, but I can sympathize with her.' He smiled softly at the bird as he threw it in the container with her mate. "You're a good momma. Don't let your chap tell you any different!" He had to almost screech it as his new captive began to shriek shrilly. He cringed.

He went about cleaning the cage. This was the last cage he had to polish. He hummed happily, trying to drown out the infernal chattering and in knowing the only thing left for him to do was feed the creatures. That task was easy. The birds' food was kept beneath each individual coop; that had been the first thing Braig had done. Putting their separate feed or other nourishment beneath their pens had made his job as aviary attendant much simpler.

He placed the smaller confining cage into the large pen and opened it. The two birds flew out. The female immediately flew to her chicks; she needed to know they were safe. Braig removed his gloves and wiped his brow. "See, Chicky, I told you that your young'uns would be fine." His cheery demeanor was not to be broken now. He was too close to finishing his daily tasks. Relaxation dangled so closely before him.

He poured two bowls of seeds and, opening a latch placed them into the cage as well. Feeding the magpies? Done! He waltzed to the next pen and did the same thing.

He had just completed giving the whimbrels their food when a soft scratching made it to his ears. At first he ignored it, thinking it was merely one of the birds. But it continued on and as Braig neared the doorway he discovered the noise was becoming louder. He paused in lifting a live dormouse from it's container to give to the owl perched atop a coop before him. Why in heaven's name would something be scratching the door? It definitely wasn't Leo, his calico kitten. There was more than one set of claws grating against the wood. Braig gasped and instinctively the dormouse was dropped from his hand. It fell to the floor and scuttled away.

He listened as the scuffles repeated and got louder. They couldn't have-he didn't! Xehanort hadn't! He had to force himself to turn around and once he did he regretted it; beyond the glass dome of the aviary heartless were massing. It was at that moment he heard ramming and growling. He gulped, but the lump that had filled his throat wasn't dissipating. He backed up slowly, eyes never leaving the door. Xehanort couldn't have released the heartless from beneath the castle could he?

What the hell was he thinking?! Of course Xehanort could do it. Braig grunted; what about the others? Had they already fallen? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the only weapon he possessed, a pocket knife he used to open the bags of bird seed. Well, he wasn't going down without a fight.

He stopped his backward retreat and glared at the door. It had begun to rattle, but he was too angered then to be terrified. "C'mon, ya bastards…you hungry…come get me."

His free hand twitched in his anticipation. He lowered his head and he heard the door beginning to creak under pressure. Distantly a thought came to his mind; the heartless had to have already disposed of many of the castle attendants on this floor. He came to his conclusion because there was no way a ruckus, especially of the volume that was then being made could not go unnoticed so effortlessly. If his conscious had used this as a warning to flee, then it failed miserably; it only farther solidified Braig's fervor to obliterate as many of the damn creatures as he could before he went down.

Everything for Braig after that one moment of reverie seemed to occur in quick succession. The door burst open; and it was then Braig cursed himself for being on nearly the top floor. If anyone in the castle was left below then there would be no hearing this. They would absentmindedly hear the struggle and misconceive it as him fighting one of the birds _again_. Damn it all to hell if he didn't feel like the little boy who cried wolf, only the story was ever so slightly changed.

He was beset with the hungering yellow eyes of lower heartless, but he felt his heart jump in pure fear when he heard the call of the flying ones. Wyverns; he remembered standing witness to their man-made birth. Hell, he hated falcon-like birds. And these Wyverns were massive, monsters resembling hawks. They were easily four times the superior of his "Bloody Falcon".

There was a moment, all eyes met and then the heartless jumped. The lowers leaped from the ground and advanced towards him while the avian heartless braced themselves against the wall and surged forward. Braig ducked from the air attack and began kicking and slashing at the ground brigade. He was able to finish off a pair before the airborne group once again attempted to assault him. He with little hesitation jumped up and backed away as the swarm hounded him. He barely missed a massive face injury at one point. He was forced into a corner.

Blood was running from his eyebrow into his no longer working eye. He only felt it's warmth as his good eye spotted the now missing eye patch lying upon the blood-stained floor. He growled low in his throat. No one had come…So they had at least disposed of the meager forces on his current floor. He had to get away, and luckily he had a plan. The most powerful gravity spell he had mastered would do the trick; and he knew so. His earlier attempts at just slowing some of his muggers down by using some of the weaker ones had performed excellently.

He was acting rashly, but his self-preservation instincts were kicking in. He had to get out! He had to know if his colleagues were still alive. He had to warn the world. Something had gone terribly wrong…Where was Ansem when you needed him?

Braig saved anymore thoughts for a better time. He raised his hand and mustering all the magical energy he had he fused it together and released the spell. His ears were filled with the painful yelps and roars of the heartless. He make a dash for the door, millions of thoughts simultaneously filling his mind.

It'd take a good two minutes for his magic to be restored; that spell had better have worked! If his comrades still had possession of their bodies and hearts where would they be? How long would that gravity spell be affective? And how ironic was it that the one person they had been hiding their true midnight agendas from was the one that Braig felt they now needed desperately?

_The enormity of the sins they had committed hit him. It was as if a boulder had been placed upon his shoulders; a burden that was suffocating him._

Braig's hands grasped the Magpie cage as he pushed it to gain leverage. That spell, though powerful would only hold for at best five seconds. He did not dare glance back, that would be a waste of precious time. He pushed off and he felt his feet skid across the floor. He reached out early so his hand could be used to push off from the door frame which was damaged beyond repair.

He would never make it, however. A solid force collided with his legs and he went sprawling onto the floor. The impact knocked the air from his lungs, but he managed to turn on his back. He blindly, once again, struck with his knife. If he had to, he'd go down, but he'd take some of them to Hell with him. He screamed as he felt claws dig into his clothing, ripping the skin as they lustily sought nourishment. He felt the gashes form on his body. He stared up into the yellow eyes of the weaker heartless before suddenly they were gone from view.

At first he thought that, beyond all fate, he'd been spared, but when the form of a Wyvern came into his vision and descended to a dangerous proximity to him he knew all hope was lost. He was done for. He slammed the knife upward into the creature as it bent its head and did the same to him. Its razor beak penetrated his chest wall right over his heart just as his knife copied the actions into the bird's breast.

If anyone had been listening they would have heard the curdling shriek of a human blended with the vociferous and sharp screech of a beast. Then all went quiet except for a soft chuckle that winded into the room, so light that it may have just been the wind.

_May have been…But was it?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dilan strolled closer to Even and Aeleus. His amusement at meeting them vanished when he saw their faces, however.

"What's wrong? You-"

"Dilan, you frightened us."

His brow furrowed at Aeleus. "Well that's apparent, but why are you so jumpy? You act like you came cross death himself."

"A very precise analogy for who we thought we were going to be facing," Even sniffed, removing his hand from his breast, which he'd clutched it again his terror, and taking a deep breath to color his ashen face.

"What has he done?" There was no need to question identities.

Even replied, "Xehanort has released the imprisoned heartless. Ansem the Wise appears a victim and the bastard is still running free and most likely heartily enjoying himself. He's finally lost it, and he's taken the King with him."

"Dilan," Aeleus voice cut through evenly staring at the man, "calm yourself…We knew he was going to lose it."

"Damn it! We really fucked up! We should've just let Ienzo reveal us when he had the chance. Now, that man, no that-that monster is ripping up everything and everyone precious to us! Who's next, hm? Me? You, Ael? Even? Ienzo? Or Braig? This is just great! FRICKIN' MERRY! Ansem's gone as result of our foolishness, guilt, and hesitation. The injustice that comes from inquisitive minds indeed!…Braig, how correct you are." Dilan whispered the last part to himself and turned away. He had to close his eyes and concentrate on cooling his anger for now. He needed to be clear-headed.

Even nor Aeleus interrupted his collection. When he had finally simmered down he turned again to his two cohorts. "So we-"

"Do as planned and meet in my room, yes."

Dilan nodded to Aeleus and stood still until they passed him then he began to follow them up the stairs. "Ienzo's still in his room. I greeted him just before I came down to see-to see…" Dilan winced at his pause, but pushed on, "To see if Ansem had returned yet…"

Even placed a hand on his shoulder. "We share in this guilt. You not bearing this burden all alone."

None of them spoke after that. They ascended the stairs until they reached the appropriate floor. Silence embraced them until they found themselves before Ienzo's room.

Aeleus knocked softly.

"Hold on a minute!" Ienzo's muffled voice replied from behind the oaken door.

Seconds passed in eerie hush. Seconds that felt like hours. Even after they were staring straight at Ienzo's momentarily cheerful disposition they seemed to still be taking too long.

"Umm...?," Ienzo's dark sapphire eyes scanned each of their faces with the same concern his speech held before his complexion paled. If there was ever a time to pity the boy for his knack of reading people it would have been now. He knew without having to ask why three of the six men he spoke to daily were standing at his door, depression marring their features like a tornado scars the land it devastates.

"Xehanort, what has he done?" Once again the name was placed before anyone clarified.

The three pairs of eyes that stared in pity at the boy then turned downward in shame. "The heartless we've captured and the ones we made... have escaped, and we fear they have…"

Aeleus was the first to raise his gaze when Even stopped his explanation. He grabbed Ienzo's shoulder and shook his head, "King Ansem's gone, Ienzo."

A broken gasp and the boy fumbled from his friend's grip. He backed up and fell onto his bed. He brought his hands up to his face and he began to shiver uncontrollably. Even took it upon himself to walk over to the youth and sit beside him. 'Let him cry if he starts…Let him express the sorrow we hold back on. He needs it. He's too young… barely an adult and he's thrust to join us in damnation. Intelligence truly can be a curse…especially when bonded with his uncanny ability to analyze people.' He patted Ienzo on the back and allowed Dilan and Aeleus the chance to talk. He'd be filled in later.

"The evacuation of this castle must be done! There is no need to discuss that. This entire world must be abandoned! We can talk all we must about how to stop Xehanort, but first let's get everyone out of this castle before he can take anymore lives. I'll go retrieve Braig. He should be done with his duty to the aviary by now. And I'll tell everyone I see to get out of here-no I'll yell it. 'There's been a chemical leak in the castle! Immediate evacuation is needed!' That'll get them out of here, at least. Maybe we can turn this stronghold into a prison."

"That is a great idea, Dilan, but we should come with you."

Dilan smiled sadly at Aeleus, "No, you shouldn't. If something terrible happens to me and Braig, then it's just us. That'll still leave at least the three of you to finish this battle. I have faith in you."

Aeleus opened his mouth to protest, but knew the logic behind Dilan's reasoning. He conceded. "Fine, hurry back here with Braig and take something to defend yourself with just in case." The man watched as Dilan removed himself from the doorway and entered a room across the hall. He reemerged, toting a javelin.

With a reassuring smirk he bowed his head to Aeleus and walked down the hallways. Ienzo's door was closed behind him. Aeleus joined Even in trying to soothe the troubled youth just as Dilan began to yell for all the inhabitants to be evacuated.

"Even," Ienzo's raw voice called as he lifted his head, "did you see the heartless take Ansem?"

"No," Even sighed, "all I saw was Shadows pillaging his ransacked study. If Ansem had survived we would have known by now, Ienzo. I'm sorry." The boy continued to sniff feebly, but stayed rather composed. He too knew he had passed the time for mourning. He would continue to do so later. "Shadows? That's all you saw?"

"Yes I-," Even saw the shock on the youngest's face, "why?"

"If the whole lot of heartless was released how is it that you saw none of the more powerful ranks?"

"You don't think," Aeleus' eyes widened, "there's no way for Xehanort to practice control over them is there?"

The trio was on their feet in mere seconds, "If they wish survival when faced with a power more lethal than theirs then they would no doubt ally themselves with whoever is the strongest. They are mere animals. They have no mind; they will carelessly follow whoever is stronger than them." Aeleus had answered his own question.

Even placed a hand over his gaping mouth, "We may have just made Dilan a martyr. And…He knows it!"

"God bless his soul," Ienzo whispered, "Godspeed my friend." Dilan's call was no longer echoing back to their ears. Their eyes fell to the door. They could hear the heavy footsteps of the escaping castle inhabitants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's been a chemical spill in the labs! Everyone, it is advised that premises be evacuated until it can be taken care of!"

He lost count of the times he had yelled that as he paced down the halls. He ignored the frantic steps of the people as they pushed to escape. He remembered the last time there had been a chemical spill, but he only acknowledged that thought. He walked against the onslaught of people. They shoved him, but he had cared not. Better to be shoved than killed.

His eyes were keen to anyone that resembled either of his two missing partners. He did not wish to meet Xehanort, but if a meeting was inevitable he would handle it. Braig, might well believe his words and be hysterically driving down the hallways as well. Dilan had seen no sign of him, however, by the time he reached the second eldest apprentice's room. Manners were the last thing on his mind as he opened the door and peered inside.

"Braig!"

There was no answer from within in the room, and none from anywhere around him either. Dilan left the door open as he forced his way back into the retreating crowd and made his way towards the kitchens. If Braig wasn't in his room he'd be stuffing his face. If he thought there was just a drill going on he would linger as long as possible where he was.

Dilan's hands tightened on his lance as he came in sight of the kitchen's entry. He burst into the room, but there was no sign of the man there.

"Braig! Are you here?!"

Nothing. He glanced at the hall which was now dwindling in its capacity. Where the hell was Braig? Dilan felt his chest constrict. Braig wouldn't go to the library of his own free will. That meant he was still in the aviary. Still there? That thought did not seem comforting. Dilan took a gulp of air and wasted no more time. He shot from the kitchens and sped down the hallway until he reached the nearest staircase. When he entered he was meet with a strange feeling.

Upon stepping within the stairwell he was stripped of all his closure. Was he being watched? He gulped forced his legs to pump. He ran up the stairs.

He felt bile rise in his throat once he crossed the threshold into the high floor corridor. The hall appeared as if a war had been battled. Doors were busted in; but the worst sight laid in that blood spattered some of the walls and floors. Scraps of ripped clothing littered the ground, some utterly stained in the well-known crimson. He could hear the birds in their dome going wild in distress. Dilan felt his hands begin to shake. He slowly and softly walked down the hallway. So the heartless had attacked this floor first?

Dilan's mind flouted in confusion. Why the top floor? Would it not be easier to work their way up? He was no expert in planning battles, but why attack the top floor-unless they had a target. Dilan's eyes focused on the doorway that lead to the aviary barely noticing as something dark passed in the way of the sunshine exuding from a window to return to the shadows elsewhere.

The door of the aviary was clawed and dented but surprisingly still on it's hinges. He ran to it and peered in. Claw marks trailed across the floor. The birds were still screeching madly and as his eyes scanned the room, all signs pointed to a battle. Dots of blood splattered the floor and, just as in the hallway strips of ripped clothing joined them. Near the door was a larger puddle of the scarlet fluid. Dilan knew all this belonged to Braig. Tears welled up in his eyes. It couldn't be, Braig was strong. He survived. He was just-just hiding! Yeah, that was it.

"Braig!" Dilan's voice was shaky. He stepped across the floor, pushing the disturbed racket of the birds from his mind. "Braig! C'mon buddy, the creatures are gone!" He laughed; a hollow sound. It echoed around the room. He called his friend's name again. Anxiety was clearly felt in the air as Dilan searched every corner, every cage, every space on the fl-

Something dark caught his eye. Time jumped and then paused. He picked up the dark wad of fabric and he felt the tears in his eyes begin to descend the contours of his face. In his hand he held Braig's eye patch. He clenched it tightly in his free hand and his other tightened around the lance until it caused his palm to ache.

Braig couldn't be gone! He wasn't! But, he was. One question plagued Dilan: Had Braig been a victim of heartless or Xehanort? Did Xehanort truly have the ability to murder in cold blood? Yes.

That answer stung. Xehanort had murdered that woman all those nights ago. He had callously given the word for quite a few to have died. He was more than capable of homicide. Dilan leaned back and placed his javelin against a bird cage. Braig was gone. And that Bastard who had the gall act as if he was an innocent man had killed him, even if was just a loose connection.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Now, now, Dilan…I don't think Braig would wish such foul words upon his grave. Surely you can find more civil talk in remembrance of him."

Dilan grabbed his lance and turned swiftly to glare at Xehanort, his face ruby from both melancholy and rage. His enemy offered him nothing more than a knowing smirk.

"Yes, Braig is gone. Poor soul…a wyvern was his end. You'll be comforted to know that the heartless died as well. Never knew that he was so talented with a knife. He always seemed quite a marksman using his pistol, but a knife? I'm-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You're an asshole. You're not even sad! I've had it with your mock innocence, your egotism. You think you're an idol by just sitting back and laughing your ass off at our follies? You're a coward! You sent the heartless to finish him." Dilan laughed as adrenaline pulsed through his capillaries, "what, didn't have the balls to finish him yourself, Xehanort? Couldn't dirty your pretty hands with blood? Or you knew you _couldn't_ take him yourself?"

Xehanort tilted his head, his expression lethal. He, to Dilan's dissatisfaction, did not become angry. His disposition was quite to the contrary. He became more amused at Dilan's words. He chuckled softly, "Why stain my hands when I can merely manipulate someone else to do so? Then it cannot be traced to me," his eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth. He mimicked surprise. "Oh no, the heartless did it!"

"BASTARD! You ordered them to take Braig down! You're sick-no beyond that!"

"Dilan, language, tsk. I don't know what I'm going to do if you insist on using such degrading words." He shook his head. "And if I did order Braig's death?" He glared at Dilan in questioning. "What would you do? What makes you think I couldn't arrange the same fate for you?"

"You are one deranged son of a bitch. Even if I do have to die you'll be stopped, I swear it!"

Xehanort dodged the swing of his javelin as Dilan rushed him. He flicked a wrist and grabbed the weapon. "Dilan, acting rashly does nothing. You have to plan. Ever heard the words 'He who angers you conquers you'? I do believe I have accomplished that." He twisted the spear and roughly pushed back. Dilan fell to the floor, lance sliding out of reach.

"You-you-What in Heaven's name are you?!"

Xehanort nimbly pranced over to Dilan and stepped on his right hand. Dilan gritted his teeth against the pain as Xehanort ground his heel into the appendage. "I am…Ansem the Seeker of Darkness."

"You Mother F-GAH!" Xehanort stomped on his wrist.

"That old man deserves not his name anymore; especially on account he is no longer around to enjoy its gifts. And Dilan, what I have told you about your language?"

"Hey, Xehanort, here's an idea: Go screw yourself with a rusty sword!" He grabbed Xehanort's foot with his free hand and twisted it painfully. Xehanort fell to the floor as well and with a hiss more fierce than a feline. Dilan stood up and ran to get his javelin. Once he had reached it he picked it up and stood his ground again.

"You should have been rid of me when you had the chance. You're going to regret every punch you laid me, every spiteful word. Dilan, how dare you and the others decide to grow back bones all of a sudden. What happen to the silly boys I could so easily control? I could have given you power, but you'll oppose me just because of some ignorant beliefs?!"

Dilan growled, "If anyone is to be called ignorant it's you. You'll never be level with Ansem! Never! If you take down everyone of us who has defied or angered you in someway then you're no better than a common criminal! Forever you'll be known as the traitor who took down King Ansem of Radiant Garden."

"And you and you're other friends will follow in that name. No one knows you're not as guilty, any of you…I'll be taking all of you with me. Six traitors…sounds fabulous doesn't it? And it's more or less true, try as you might to rid your conscience of the thought."

Dilan stilled, "You're going to murder all five of us because we revolted? Differing ideas are no warrant for death." Xehanort raised his hand and tapped his cheek, contemplation spreading across his features.

"True differing ideas is no justifiable reason, but if I allowed you to live what would you do, Dilan? Stop me, right? Well, you see, I just couldn't let you do that." He smiled, "Besides, who are you now to speak of what merits death? Would you please stop trying to act innocent?"

Dilan held out his spear in preparation for either defense or attack, "Why don't you shut the fuck up? I'm getting tired of hearing your voice."

"Confident aren't we?" Xehanort walked towards Dilan leisurely. He observed as the man flinched with every step he took, but did not move. 'He's not totally inept. He's predicting that I'm wishing to back him into a corner.' He smiled menacingly. He paused his advance when he was almost in range to touch the weapon if Dilan were to point it. He leaned back, balanced on the balls of his feet. He snapped his fingers, which perplexed Dilan and then launched himself full force at the man.

Dilan crossed the spear to block any assault that Xehanort was attempting. Xehanort hit the weapon, his hands resting inches away from Dilan's own. They were nose to nose. Xehanort cocked an eyebrow, raised one hand, and a dark orb of energy appeared. Dilan's face froze. He had been caught. Xehanort brought his hand up and aimed it level with Dilan's chest and- then Xehanort fell to the ground.

Dilan had kicked his feet out from under him. The man backed away and raised his own hand. Xehanort jumped to his feet, shielding his face with an arm. He leapt to the side, barely escaping the gust of wind that had been thrown at him.

"Not bad, Dilan, you're quite talented in air-spells."

Dilan didn't reply he raised his hand again bent on releasing a more powerful magic, but unexpectedly something latched around his wrist. He couldn't hold back the yelp of pain that was caused. It felt as if the hand was being wrenched from it's socket. He relaxed the muscles to relieve some of the pressure and persuade whatever creature had immobilized his arm to slacken it's vice.

He craned his neck to witness the massive, black hand that felt as if it could break his bone. He seethed and followed the arm up, looking for the bulk of its body. The creature chose that moment to lean forward, his thick breath rolling on Dilan's neck.

A demon from Hell, one of Lucifer's most trusted soldiers, seemed to be his captor. He knew it was a heartless, but it was terrifying. It growled lowly with every exhale. "You like my guardian? Call it a gift for casting away all human containment. My body will last a few days at best; a pity it is that we are confined to such a weak shell."

Dilan whipped his head around and opened his mouth to scream at the man. Xehanort beat him to it. "Don't waste anymore breath only to shout obscenities at me. Besides I have a question for you." Dilan knew he wasn't going to enjoy the question at all, if the way Xehanort's eyes gleamed in insane pleasure was any indication. "Have you ever wondered what our subjects felt like as we filled their bodies with darkness? Have you ever wondered what the transformation to a heartless felt like?" He knew the bastard knew the answer to that question, he was also aware that there would be no need to reply. "You'll be experiencing that shortly, but there's no way for me know your feelings on the subject."

Dilan watched with narrowed eyes as Xehanort rose a hand. As if given some unseen sign the "guardian" grasp the hand Dilan had been carrying his lance and excruciatingly flicked it. The spear clattered to the floor. His arms were then pulled behind his back. He screamed at the agony that seared his muscles.

"I don't need the lab anymore. I've found a way to produce the same effect without it." Another dark orb, resembling the one Dilan had stopped him from unleashing previously formed in his hand.

Dilan stilled. "Bastard."

Xehanort ignored the term and he released the sphere. It connected with Dilan's chest and burrowed in until it was half in-half out. Dilan froze as the pain enveloped his body. It was just a dull ache, however. Xehanort stretched his fingers and more energy was applied to the embedded orb. It was then that the throbbing intensified. He hissed.

"Still going strong? Then I see no reason not to use my full force."

Dilan found himself howling after that. His eyes began to glaze over; his heart was going to explode. He was no longer in control of his body; his pain receptors dictated every reaction. He began to thrash wildly, but he would not ask for mercy. His eyes flicked around the room, catching upon a figure in the glass that made up the right wall by the smashed door.

Everything was growing duller. He felt the creature release him and he fell to the ground his agony echoing on the room. The last thing he heard was the sound of glass breaking.

"Ae…le…us…" He sputtered. He was wasn't conscious when he hit the floor; he couldn't have known it, but he never reached the floor. His body was gone. It faded away seconds before it would have impacted.

Xehanort turned on his heel and observed as Aeleus stood behind him, transparent glass littering the floor from his impulsive dash. Blood dripped from his face, hands, and any other uncovered patch of skin. Shards of the stuff also glittered in his hair.

"You are aware that there is a perfectly functional door not four steps that way right?" He jerked his thumb to the left.

"Well," Aeleus gruffly replied, dusting the shards from his hair, "you can't jump dramatically through wood." The small joke over, his eyes rose and flashed in a dangerous air.

Xehanort returned his glare, but was caught by astonishment when the floor lurched beneath him. He fumbled and fell to his knees. He mouth pulled into frown.

"That wasn't proper." Aeleus was in front of him before he had finished. "Proper?! To hell with battle etiquette!" He smacked him in the side of the face with his foot. "You have no right to speak of fair play!"

Xehanort groaned painfully from the facial attack, but he choked as he found Aeleus' fist digging into his stomach. He only gurgled coarsely. Amber met unforgiving cobalt. That was the last sight he'd see for a while. It was a look that promised defiance. A look that made a vow Xehanort would be giddy to destroy.

_You won't win…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even and Ienzo sat at the table in the library, each staring not at the other but at their hands as thought after thought crashed upon the shores of their minds. Doubt, terror, rage, regret, every emotion flitted and fizzled and was reborn. They were on edge, neither talking. Was this what going mad felt like? How could one survive it?

A sturdy knock sent them flying from their chairs. Even stood holding his shield-he'd had one in his room- out before him. Ienzo followed suit behind him, clinging to a sword he had taken from a coat of arms.

"Guys, it's Aeleus let me in."

His voice was soft and dead. Was Dilan-no more important at the moment- was this a trap? Even took it upon himself to find out.

"Aeleus? Prove it!"

They heard grumbling. "There's no time for this." His muttered words revealed his spirits, but he sighed. "Ienzo, I'm sorry. It _was_ me that told that girl you liked her last year."

"Alright, Even, let him in."

Even hesitant obeyed. Aeleus entered and hung his head. "I-I couldn't save him. Xehanort has taken three lives now."

"Braig…Dilan…" Even placed a hand on Ienzo's shoulder. "They won't die in vain. I miss them already too." Aeleus sat down at the table, "The details of Dilan's death are not something I wish to discuss right now. I'll inform you later. Right now all you need to know that Xehanort has a servant…A gigantic heartless that does his bidding, his 'guardian' as he calls it. There's no doubt in my mind that he also has superiority over the other heartless as well."

"Do you think he's one of them at this point?"

Aeleus shut his eyes, "Not something we really have time to contemplate, Ienzo, and it really doesn't make a difference at the present."

"How could he be a heartless," Even posed, "they're nothing more than mindless beings who act as rabid dogs do."

"But Xehanort's different…Always has been."

"And that's why we're in this mess, because we failed to realize how _different _he was!"

"Ienzo, Even! That is enough! I managed to knock him out, but he'll awaking soon. We need a concrete plan! Are you both listening?"

The two nodded. It was ironic that Aeleus, though not the youngest, wasn't the oldest either. He seemed to he the leader, but why not? He did come across as more calm at the moment.

"Aeleus, you said he had a 'guardian'? If so, where is it? It didn't follow you?" Aeleus shook his head at Even, "No, it just watched me as I left. It acts only upon directions from Xehanort it seems. Otherwise it is the most mindless heartless I've seen."

A short-lived silence fell between the trio. It was a tense hush as they awaited for someone to say something. Ienzo leaned back against the table. His eyes centered on the barricaded door. "We can't stay here. This castle is not safe in the least. Xehanort is an ever-looming threat, and to think straight we need to go somewhere where he isn't. Either we retreat to the outside or we find refuge on another world. The people here are in no immediate danger as of yet. We're his targets not them, though the heartless would no sooner devour them as well."

Even shifted, " I agree with Ienzo."

Aeleus stood and nodded, "Then it is settled. Let's go explore the gummi hangar. We need to be sure that there is a functional ship, should the need to escape arises. However, I believe we need to stay here as long as possible before we retreat." He walked to the door and his hands grabbed an axe hung as decoration upon the wall. "We'll need to use the outside entrance if we wish to avoid as much confrontation as possible. C'mon we need to hurry."

He unlocked and pushed open the door. He peered outside into the corridor; with a gesture, they ran from the room and across the floor to the door that would lead to the courtyard. They met little to no resistance. They disposed of a few low level heartless. So Xehanort _was_ controlling the higher ones. That made their quest simpler, or so they were lulled falsely for a good while.

Aeleus in the lead, they entered the gummi hangar and stared across the smooth floor to the place where the stairs to the underground lab laid. A strange, but not unfamiliar sound was what alerted them that something was amiss. They turned their gazes upward and they stiffened.

The hangar was a house for the machines that mechanically produced heartless as well, and the capsules were producing the monsters at an alarming rate. "He's amassing an army!"

"Very correct, Even. What is a king without his knights?" That voice-

Aeleus had already been facing that direction and had only to turn his vision to the right. Ienzo and Even turned completely and gazed in the direction that Aeleus was. Xehanort stood there about 900 yards away. He took a simple step towards them and gestured upwards.

"A little slow to the party, aren't you?"

"Taking us down isn't enough for you?!" Aeleus' furious shout lanced through all the other noise, "You have to destroy our world as well?!"

Xehanort chuckled, "I call it the greatest experiment ever committed! There's no shortage of test subjects." Ienzo clenched the hand that wasn't toting a sword, "Experiment, you mean mass genocide!" Xehanort smirked, "Call it what you will, it doesn't bother me, you three won't be around to see its fruition so any negative comments can be ignored. Oh, and don't think about trying to escape, any of you. You won't make it out of this room, let alone this castle."

He flicked his wrists and a large number of the artificial heartless, Emblems, and the other natural ones surrounded the trio. They even amassed the number necessary to separate the group. Even was cut off from his companions. All of them had no choice but to back away from the creatures that advanced upon them.

Even raised his shield, prepared to block any attacks. He ground his teeth, staring at the heartless who returned the look with one of hunger and bloodlust. 'Mindless creatures.' Spikes of ice emerged from the ground, killing some and only impaling others. He had attacked, let the battle begin.

"Blizzard!" A thick coating of ice wrapped around his assailants. Even frantically threw his shield in a 360 arc, finishing a majority of his problems. He was offered a single glance at Aeleus and Ienzo. They seemed to be faring well against their own enemies. Even smiled gratefully and caught his weapon as it flew in front of him. He glowered at two large, fat heartless. Large Bodies, the name went unspoken, but recognized in his mind. They were his last obstacle, then he'd join his companions to defeat the other heartless. A stand against Xehanort was sure to follow that.

He vaguely wondered if there was any hope of defeating the man without sacrificing his own life. And for the first time since that morning, his mind thought of Raine. He sighed, he never guaranteed her anything. He would try his damnedest to live and he was, but he was doubting it would be enough. He dodged an attack by one of the massive heartless. Ice crystals were thrown at one of them, while Even threw his weapon at the other. He heard the growls of pain from both. They were down. He smirked.

Catching his shield once again he raised his hand, "BLIZZARD!" The ice attack finally finished them off. They faded, hearts released from their bodies acting as the only proof they had ever existed. Even turned around and his aqua eyes focused on Ienzo and Aeleus. Now to help them.

His muscles sang with adrenaline as he jogged towards his companions and their battle. He prepared himself to freeze the floor once he was in range, but he wasn't given enough time to cast the spell.

Just as he came in range to effectively conjure, an atrocious entity appeared before him, blocking his way. Even jumped back in surprise, a gasp strangling his throat. He was jarred from behind as he hit something solid. He pivoted and came face-to-face with Xehanort.

"So sorry Even, but that just wouldn't be fair, letting you aid your friends. They seem to be doing just fine without you, so how about you and I have a talk."

"You're lunatic! That your guardian behind me? He's _very_ smart, didn't even attack Aeleus after he knocked you out cold. That must have been a real eye-opening experience, by the way."

Xehanort sniffed at the comment, but otherwise remained neutral, "Well, at least my guardian can follow orders. And since he only listens to me, I don't have to worry about any kind of defiance from him. He's perfect."

Even snorted. Xehanort smiled softly, "Yes, have your laugh, but do remember who amongst us is dead and why."

Even's face hardened, "You son of a bitch! How can you have the audacity to utter those words!" Even threw his shield at the man, but Xehanort, to Even's shock not only dodged it, but caught it as well. "Because I did them, you knew this…and you, Even, what you're thoughts on being the next in line?"

Even did not know where the strength came from, but he crossed his arms over his chest and began to laugh. Soft at first it grew in pitch, "Do it then, Xehanort…My death will only cause my comrades to become more determined to beat you. And if I must be sacrificed in order to see success then so be it. I'm willing to risk it." He took a step forward until he was a breath away from Xehanort. "Do it."

"Even, Even, Even," Xehanort cajoled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "what a brave one you are…I cast King Ansem into oblivion, had the heartless devour Braig's heart, and Dilan…he suffered the same fate as our test subjects, only I supplied the darkness." His dark whisper had the effect he wanted. Even's face lost it's amusement and courage. "You, Even…I think you deserve a better death. You will die a more horrifying and agonizing death than any of them, and you know why." Even hissed as Xehanort's hand clamped on his shoulder before releasing it and roughly grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"It's so comforting to hear and observe that your reasoning is so childish. I'll see you in Hell, Xehanort, and when I do, I promise to beat the shit out of you."

Xehanort laughed loudly and Even felt the whole room become silent. Had Aeleus and Ienzo defeated their section of heartless. Were they watching him die? He smiled bitterly, feeling his feet dangling as Xehanort lifted him. 'Guess this is it. And just when I was getting cocky too. I'm sorry Raine; I see we'll never be able to determine if it was just a crush. Move on and don't cry too long for me. Tears are always a sad thing to see upon a woman's face, especially yours.' He closed his eyes, not witnessing as Xehanort raised a darkly glowing hand. His eyes and mouth sprung open, nonetheless when he felt the appendage enter his chest.

It felt as if ice wrapped around his heart. It was cold to the bone and felt his body tremble. It was as if his chest was freezing from the inside, then it came. He felt a tug and something broke within him. His vision was hazy and from somewhere he heard a scream. He realized just moments before it excelled in volume that it was his own. His heart was being wrenched from his chest, not his physical one, but the spiritual manifestation.

"NO, EVEN!" Ienzo's hoarse scream was the last thing he heard as he surrendered to the darkness. Everything went silent.

"You sick bastard! You diluted son of a bitch!"

Ienzo glared at Xehanort through tear-stained eyes. He watched as Even faded in Xehanort's grip and he released the heart he held in his hands. The glowing object fluttered upward.

"How could you-how could you?!" Ienzo was sputtering. It was too much for his young mind. Aeleus pushed him behind him.

"Stay here, Ienzo. Xehanort! it ends here."

"Aeleus, I couldn't agree more. Come Guardian!"

Aeleus spread his legs and grasped his axe tightly, "Can't fight me yourself? You're going to use your lap dog?"

"Trust me, I'll be doing most of the attacks. He's more of a defense." Aeleus snorted, "We'll see how honest you are. Going off earlier evidence, I'm wary about trusting you."

"Believe what you will, it'll only lead to your end!" Xehanort was growing weary of talk, it was time for action. Aeleus felt the same way. Thus began the stare off. Who would attack first. Aeleus smirked, a blatant challenge. Xehanort frowned and rose to the call.

He launched himself at the burly man. Aeleus side-stepped, but was caught in the jaw by the Guardian. He seethed and nursed his jaw glaring at innocent faced Xehanort.

"I never said what kind of defense!"

"You're no better than a child with a box of matches and a house around him!" Xehanort laughed at the comparison. "Aw, poor, 'Leus…you wound me."

"Shut the hell up!"

They met axe to javelin. Xehanort had stolen the weapon from Dilan. "You're going to have to do better than that, Ael."

He retreated backwards and watched as Xehanort suddenly began to hover, his loyal guardian at his rear. He chortled menacingly. Aeleus launched himself at the man, taking advantage of his distraction.

"You shouldn't be boasting so much in the middle of a fight!" His axe slashed Xehanort across the chest, his clothing ripping away in the presence of the sharp object. He was knocked back, screeching.

Xehanort brought a hand up and inspected his newly acquired injury. Warm blood coursed through his fingers, staining his clothing. "You're going to regret that."

"Talk, talk, talk…You going to back that up?"

Xehanort growled. The ground beneath Aeleus exploded in simple terms. Darkness mushroomed from it. Aeleus shrieked as it attacked him both internally and externally. His body was burning. His clothing showed the damaged as he gave it sound. He couldn't attack Xehanort with an earth spell, the man was airborne--no, it could work.

The ground shook and a wall of Earth flew towards Xehanort. "Come Guardian!" The beast materialized in front of him. "You're going to have to do better than tha-" His speech stopped as he took a deep breath. He screamed loudly from the pain. Aeleus had used the spell as a distraction and attacked him the rear.

When Xehanort turned he snapped his fingers and the Guardian released disks that flew at Aeleus, who not expecting the assault so soon after his own was caught unawares. And that set the pace of the battle.

Aeleus would either cause Xehanort to protect himself from in front or behind with an earth spell and attack the undefended side while Xehanort blasted him with orbs of darkness, that explosion, or the Guardian's disks. All in all it seemed they were equally matched, but Xehanort seemed to be tiring quicker.

Aeleus watched him sagging in mid-air. "Darkness takes a lot of energy to control fully doesn't it? You probably don't even full control. Give up Xehanort! If you don't I'll have no qualms about killing you in the exact same ways you killed our comrades and king!"

"I'd rather die than just give-up! I'm no coward. GUARDIAN!"

Those disks were thrown at him again. Aeleus had learned quickly to dodge them. He side-stepped, but what he hadn't expected was the hand that clawed into his shoulder. He moaned sharply at the throb that laced into his skin. His eyes met Xehanort's and he saw the Guardian was no longer at his side. He knew then what got a hold of him.

"Aeleus!"

"Ienzo, stay back!"

"But-"

Xehanort cut him off when he snapped his fingers, "Insolence! Submit!"

The dark servant that held Aeleus' shoulder released him, but then he felt the scratch and the agony as the thing was absorbed into his body, though at the moment he didn't know that's what caused his anguish. He was paralyzed, "What the-"

He screamed till his throat was raw as he witnessed that ghoul emerge from his body only to burrow back in. He dropped his weapon and fell to the floor. Xehanort was now back with his feet on the ground. He walked over to Aeleus and stared at him then at Ienzo.

Aeleus shook his head. "Ienzo, no matter what happens, don't try to save me! RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

He didn't hear any retreating footsteps. He moved to get up, but was prevented. Something cold had wrapped around his feet and hands, confining him to the ground.

"I bid you farewell, my friend." Xehanort waved his eyes glittering viciously. He snapped his fingers and the Guardian burst from his chest, holding his heart. Aeleus' end was a quick prick of indescribable pain then nothing.

Ienzo was frozen in his anger, disbelief, and fright as Aeleus met his end. He had heard Aeleus' words for retreat, but his body couldn't move. He fell to his knees when Aeleus disappeared. Sobs racked his body. His sword fell with a soft clatter from his hands.

Xehanort just watched him, killing him while he was crying wouldn't be any fun. He'd die cursing him to Hell if he went, but he didn't want to lose Ienzo so easily; the boy was intelligent and his mind could be put to use. What little boy didn't want to have power or rule the world?

"Now you see what fool-heartiness brings you. You're a clever boy, they didn't deserve you. Come now, chin up, Ienzo…I can help you. Just join me. I can give you power, so much that sorrow won't even matter. They were nothing compared to you, I would respect your talents. What do you say?"

Ienzo stood up, not caring that during his speech Xehanort had come to stand beside him and kicked the away the only defense he had. He heatedly frowned at the man, his red cheeks and sapphire eyes added to the effect. He shook in his ire as he stared Xehanort straight in the eyes.

"Go to Hell!"

Xehanort grabbed the youth's arm almost instantly. Ienzo yelped. "A pity…you'll be joining your friends then." He drug him across the floor, he seemed to have no trouble even though Ienzo was kicking and violently struggling against him. Xehanort leered at the boy. "I don't need my Guardian to take care of you."

"You'll pay for this you bastard! You're going to Hell!"

Xehanort stopped pulling him. He stomped on the floor, not acknowledging Ienzo said anything for a second. Then he began to laugh deeply; Ienzo could feel its vibrations. Xehanort's grip did not loosen however. The man pulled the youngest in front of him and allowed him to stare ahead. Ienzo's face became pallid.

There, before him, the stairway to the underground laboratory was open, but instead of descending stairs it was a flood was ebony limbs and ravenous golden eyes. "If I'm going to Hell, then this was worth it. I have no regrets. Say hello to the others, Ienzo."

The boy was pushed forward forcefully. He tried to regain his balance, but it was in vain. Ienzo fell into the pit of heartless. The automatic opening slid closed following him. Xehanort began his mindless laughter again. It drowned out the sickening sound of limbs being torn from their host but not of the terrible screams.

Those screams would have caused anyone else who was listening to become nauseous. They only pushed Xehanort to cackle harder and louder. They were all gone! Everyone who had dared to stand in his way was no more! He'd succeeded! He was wasn't Xehanort any longer, no. Now he truly did deserve the title, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness.

His body was continuing to weaken; it'd last a week at most, but that was plenty of time to watch the world fall to darkness. This was his kingdom now. He raised his head and his insanity filled the room. Six people had met their ends to one person. Darkness was a maelstrom of power, indeed. The whole universe would know its touch. He would rule the cosmos and become all-knowing. No one would stop him, not even the legendary keybearer.

_"…My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the keyblade and the princesses. My body is too frail for such a journey but I must do this. I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of the darkness."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall." **_

--William Shakespeare, Measure by Measure--


	13. The Air is Getting Slippery

_His muscles protested to the movement, and the stiff, cool ground beneath him jarred him further. The steady fall of water on his figure helped in that mission too. Where the hell was he? Why was he there? Who was he? He felt light and, oddly enough, a little off__—he couldn't describe the feeling at the moment however__. He scrunched his nose and pulled his body into a ball__—__he was trying to remember why he would be asleep on something hard, and why he was outside. Yes, by this point he realized the sprinkles of water were rain._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"**How are you two here? ****Why is that-" Even abruptly stopped his expression falling into distress, "Hey, do ****you think this might be..." He purposely trailed off, too ashamed to ****finish.**

**Braig lost his grin, "Well, they say misery does love company." His answer was gruff and devoid of the mockery he had exuded earlier.**

"**It sure is quiet enough to be Hell, but it seems too peaceful, too welcoming." Dilan stood up and wiped off his dark slacks. Even hesitantly did so as well.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_He felt ill just watching them gather the broken form of Ienzo. What had he done? Xehanort watched the group come back together; he heard their discussion. How he wanted to help them, offer them a place in the abandoned apartments he was currently residing in on the other side of the city. He longed to help them, tell them how to survive in this lonely world, but he couldn't. He couldn't face them._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**He could feel the loneliness this place was immersed in. He could sense the movements of the lesser Nobodies at the edge of his senses and the presence of the heartless. He could feel the energy of the world swirling about him; sometimes it felt overwhelming, but he was slowly coming to accept the strange ability he'd garnered. When he'd first awakened the heightened awareness he had come into possession of had disoriented him for some time. Yet now he could feel the energy weaving about him, through him, manifesting in his system much like the darkness had, but without the clouding side-effects. There was no name for the static energy, but at the moment it was irrelevant to him.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_What is this place?"_

"_A place of forgotten, a metropolis of fragments and abandonment. We have no name for it, but the feeling we have of this capital and of us is all too well verbal. This is a city that never should have been and to many, we know, a place that never was."_

* * *

**_See I haven't forgotten! Here's a preview into the sequel of this fic, "The Journey Down". All thanks goes to Kiss of the Breeze, for her superior and objective view. These outtakes were chosen by her to tantalize you to the soon-coming fic. Be on the look-out. Tootles for now!_**


End file.
